Cazadores de Sombras: El Regreso
by LiaFo
Summary: Ver puede ser complicado. En la vida de Nina Sawyer todo iba justo como quería. Bueno, no exactamente pero por lo menos antes no intentaban matarla a cada momento, ni dependía de un extraño Cazador de Sombras con aires de superioridad y ojos oscuros increíblemente vacíos. Lo malo es que a la vida le fascina dar vueltas y Nina de pronto se atrapada en el mundo de las Sombras.
1. Chapter 1

El cabello del joven ondeaba ligeramente por el fresco vientecillo que corría en el Central Park; no era un turista o un aficionado al arte que retratara a los enamorados, solo observaba. Observaba como los niños jugaban entre ellos, como un par de enamorados se besaban y como otros tantos pasaban de él. No podía ser visto y eso es bueno. El observaba, sin que los demás se percataran de su presencia. El glamour le permitía ocultarse, ventajas de ser un Cazador de Sombras. Estiro las piernas y se recargo hacia atrás en la banca, bien podría pasar por un adolescente normal, pero definitivamente si alguien lo examinara durante un rato sabría que está muy lejos de ser _normal._

-No creo que sea buena idea Ned. – una voz femenina floto en el aire, demasiado alto para el gusto del joven.

-Vamos, Nina… solo te estoy invitando a salir.

El joven Cazador sonrió. Entre los mundanos el amor no correspondido está de moda, quiso reírse. Observo la escena con interés, le divertía bastante.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. – continuo Ned. – siempre terminas rechazándome.

-Lo siento, no sé qué excusa darte para que entiendas que me dejes en paz, no eres mi mejor amigo o soy lesbiana, - chica ruda, pensó el Cazador. – Pero… - hubo un deje de vacilación en el tono de Nina. – no lo entenderías, así que vete y deja de buscarme, si sigues insistiendo vas a sentir mi puño en tu cara y no va ser agradable. – advirtió dejando al chico estupefacto. – Adiós.

El Cazador no pudo reprimir la carcajada que se le salió a continuación, desde hace tiempo que no reía de esa manera. La chica levanto la mirada, azul contra negro se engancharon por un breve minuto. Nina palideció, con el estómago revuelto y la boca seca. El Cazador enarco una ceja, ¿la chica lo vio? Es imposible.

-¿Nina, te sientes bien? – pregunto todavía preocupado el muchacho a pesar del rechazo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se marchó prácticamente corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. El chico miro a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Entonces el glamour está bien, quien está mal era la chica que acaba de huir. Eso fue lo único interesante que resulto de ese día en el Central Park, esa chica lo vio. Había oído que hay mundanos que tienen la visión, probablemente ella fuera uno de esos casos únicos, extraños. Muy intrigante, y podría detenerse a pensar en ello con más interés, sino fuera por el hecho de que tenía una reunión y ya se le hacía tarde. Era hora de volver al plan. Los Demonios mayores nunca son buena compañía, mucho menos cuando llegas retrasado a su encuentro. Con cuidado se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado y camino, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

El callejón estaba vacío, para cualquier mundano así lo parecería. Pero no para Jonathan Christopher, hace unos años que nadie recordaba su nombre o deseaba olvidarlo, lo conocían como Sebastian, siempre seria Sebastian. Una portezuela apareció ante los ojos del Cazador e inmediatamente trazo una runa con su estela para entrar a través de ella.

-Señor. – saludo un subterráneo.

Sebastian solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo guiaran a través del angosto pasillo. El subterráneo desprendía nervios por donde se le viera, temiendo una muerte sorpresiva. Hoy no, pensó Sebastian. La antorcha en la mano del subterráneo destello alumbrando el camino hacia el frente; las paredes de piedra estaban desvaídas y el aire que respiraba olía a moho. Finalmente llegaron a una sala, un intento de sala. Solo había unas bancas de piedra, el Cazador frunció el ceño, se esperó algo más acogedor, no todos los días se vienen a discutir planes para reducir el mundo a cenizas.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Cazador, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la voz del hada sonaba como campanillas, fina y encantadora, escondiendo todo el veneno.

-Usted sabe eso mi reina. – respondió Sebastian haciendo una ligera reverencia, nunca se sabe con las hadas. – Tenemos un asunto pendiente. – la miro directamente, sonriendo y recordando.

Adoraba el café del Java Jones, lo que le parecía realmente horrible era oír a recitar a el tal Eric, hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Había algunos chicos que tocarían, si ella se animaba podría subir al escenario, pero nunca lo hacía, prefería pasar desapercibida, en las sombras.

-Hola. – casi rueda los ojos por la voz que la saludo.

-Ned… ¿no captas las directas? – le pregunto sin rodeos. El castaño no dijo nada, solo la miro. - ¿Por qué me miras? – le pregunto un tanto ansiosa.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ciertos ojos negros…

-Te miro, porque me gusta hacerlo. – dijo el chico sonriendo. – No me daré por vencido, además me preocupo como huiste el otro día en el parque.

Toco ese tipo de temas que deseaba olvidar. Esos ojos negros más concretamente, cuando miro al rubio platinado se quería desmayar por la impresión, sobre todo por las marcas negras que sobresalían en su cuello. De nuevo, vio algo que no hubiera querido.

-Deja de preocuparte, metete en tus asuntos. – le advirtió con brusquedad. – Tara ha de estar más que feliz de salir contigo, pídeselo a ella.

-No quiero salir con ella. – insistió Ned. No se da por vencido, es tenaz. – Me gustas Nina, desde que estábamos en la secundaria, y cuando oí tú voz supe que te querría.

Eso la sorprendió, siempre era cuidadosa cuando cantaba. No le gustaba ser oída, no quería más motivos de burla.

-Entonces, ya no me quieras. – dijo en un susurro. – Aléjate Ned, solo te traeré problemas. – le advirtió más suavemente.

-No lo creo. – el chico se atrevió a acariciar levemente la mano de la chica y en vista de que no retiro su caricia, cogió su mano suavemente. – No me importa lo que digan, son rumores.

Los ojos de Ned no mentían. Nina supo en ese instante que realmente no le importaban las habladurías sobre ella, aun así no cedió. Nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, era más sencillo ignorarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, encerrarse en su música y los libros, porque esos dos son los únicos compañeros que jamás te apuñalarían por la espalda.

-¿Y si no fueran rumores Ned? – pregunto la rubia de repente, sin saber muy bien el porqué de la pregunta. - ¿Si todo fuera cierto, me querrías igual? – el chico se quedó sin habla. Consternado por las preguntas. – Lo que pensé. Adiós Ned.

Se levantó y choco con alguien que gruñía de mal humor; sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo, se apresuró a recoger todo, el extraño no le ayudo y Ned tampoco, bueno no era que esperara su ayuda pero hubiera sido bueno. Metió todo en su mochila para irse pronto. Tenía unas tareas que entregar y sería mejor que las hiciera en cuanto antes. Nina vio a la chica pelirroja y a los rubios vestidos de negro en plena calle, junto con una pelinegra vestida igual, pero con unos tacones de casi doce centímetros, pareciera que buscaban algo o alguien; no es la primera vez que los ve y como siempre fingió no verlos, al fin y al cabo es lo que ellos quieren. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para despejarse y volvió a su camino, su casa está a unas cuantas calles, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

La música de _gun´s an roses_ resonaba en sus oídos, era buena retrayéndose de la realidad, casi diez años de fingir eran el resultado. Claro, sus padres pensaban que los medicamentos hicieron maravillas, pero nunca se tragó ni una sola pastilla. Los engañaba, a todos. Hasta ese día en la escuela… ojala hubiera un hechizo para olvidarlo. Se detuvo cuando oyó ruidos, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, quizá oír música muy alta ya le pasaba la factura. Siguió caminando y los ruidos aumentaban. Alguien la seguía y le daba miedo voltear y encontrar un monstruo.

-Dámelo. – gruño el hombre.

No era el tipo de monstruo que se imaginaba, un hombre de estatura promedio, con una camisa gris y pantalones oscuros estaba frente a ella. Se fue acercando arrinconándola, ¿Qué hacía ahora? Gritar, puede que fuera una buena opción, si tan solo su voz respondiera. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverse y el brillo peligroso en los ojos del sujeto la taladraba, supo que era uno de esos tantos monstruos que se esforzaba por sacar de su mente.

-Que me lo des. – le exigió de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de ella. – Tienes un cabello hermoso, ¿te lo han dicho? – trague el nudo en su garganta, tenía otras claras intenciones. – Esto será más fácil si me lo das pequeña rubia, incluso disfrutaras.

-Lo dudo. – y con toda la fuerza que pudo estrello la rodilla contra la entrepierna de ese monstruo.

Corrió todo lo que pudo mientras el tipo gemía de dolor en suelo, incluso los monstruos eran falibles a esa defensa. Algo pegajoso el agarro del tobillo y el tumbo con fuerza en el concreto, miro hacia atrás y vio un tentáculo enredado alrededor de su tobillo derecho.

-¡Que rayos! – grito intentado zafarse.

El hombre se transformó, empezó a doblarse en ángulos extraños en el suelo para adquirir su verdadera forma. Si Nina hubiera sabido que este sería su último día con vida, probablemente hubiera cantado en el Java Jones, habría dicho a Tara en su cara lo zorra que es y, a regañadientes, habría salido con Ned. Lástima que no sabía eso unas horas antes. Un rayo dorado repiqueteo en el suelo, justo donde el tentáculo la sostenía, sintió la libertad de su pierna de inmediato. El rubio, la pelirroja y la chica de tacones altos estaban frente a ella, luchando con esa cosa.

Cogió su mochila y se la llevó al pecho, su corazón latía frenético, le daría un infarto si no se controlaba.

-¡Izzy! – alguien grito y la chica morena salió despedida por el aire, el tentáculo la lanzo con fuerza. La pelirroja fue en su ayuda, pero en el camino un tentáculo la retuvo.

-¡Jace! – grito y el rubio la miro, con una furia ardiente en sus ojos dorados. - ¡No te detengas! – volvió a gritar.

Esa cosa no dejaba de moverse, el tal Jace era rápido y preciso, pero solo era él. Izzy seguía inconsciente y la pelirroja trataba de asestar desde donde estaba, la daga que sostenía salió volando, casi le da a Nina. Eso la asusto, pero en vista de que el rubio batalla mucho en la lucha, tomo la daga con su mano y reunió valor para seguir con su momento de valentía o estupidez.

Nunca había matado nada, por lo menos no intencionalmente y para Nina las mosquitas y cucarachas no entraban, así que este sería el primer ser viviente con conciencia propia al cual haría daño. Se le revolvió el estómago. Los tentáculos estaban ocupados evadiendo al rubio, que los cortaba sin piedad. Solo tendría esta oportunidad, un paso a la vez y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hundió la hoja del cuchillo hasta el fondo de su cabeza. Se dejó de mover, volviéndose una nube de polvo negro y un olor desagradable floto en el aire.

Se quedó ahí, sin moverse y conteniendo el aliento por lo que acababa de ver. Tantos años de evasión para nada, un muro construido por años derrumbado en menos de quince minutos, se mordió el labio con fuerza, como el dolor de pronto la despertara de la pesadilla, mas no fue así.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto el rubio directamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Yo puedo hacer esa pregunta también. – contrataco, respiro hondo, no se desmayaría frente a estos extraños.

-¿Quién eres? – volvió a repetir el rubio, ahora era el quien la arrinconaba contra la pared de ese callejón. – No eres una mundana, puedes vernos.

-¿Mundana? Eso suena feo. – Nina saco esa extraña habilidad de jugar con las palabras, a veces olvidaba que en situaciones estresantes salía con mayor facilidad. - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cuatro? – pregunto ella con una ceja enarcada.

-Déjala Jace, la estas asustando. – el rubio resoplo y la soltó a regañadientes, sin confiar en ella aun. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la pelirroja con suavidad.

-No importa, se me hace tarde debo irme. – se colgó la mochila del brazo y se apresuró a salir del callejón.

No llego muy lejos, la pelinegra, que ya se había recuperado, se interpuso entre la salida y ella.

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que expliques porque ese demonio te seguía. – se sintió pequeña cuando la pelinegra la penetro con la mirada. - ¿Te comieron la lengua? – se burló.

La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El paso de lado para irse de una buena vez, su madre la mataría si no llegaba temprano a casa y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Colgó la mochila de su hombro derecho y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Hoy fue un día interesante, más de lo que quisiera admitir.


	2. NOTA!

**Hola, bueno pues... esto es algo asi como una despedida. Me voy de Fanfiction, me gusto estar aquí el tiempo que dure, pero sinceramente no me halle como en blogger o potterfics (sin contar que es muy confuso para mi). Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leerme por aqui, no abandonare mis historias solo las transferiré a otro lugar. **

**Esta es mi historia en Potterfics historias / 163478 (solo quiten los espacios) y mi blog: www. anewreneesmestory. blogspot. com (sin espacios). con la historia de Cambios Inesperados la volvere a empezar en potterfics, solo necesito hacerle unos cuantos ajustes. **

**Quizas algun dia regrese, gracias y espero no causar problemas. **


	3. Chapter 2

Salió de la ducha con la mente más clara y muchas lágrimas derramadas. Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de esa cosa, más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y no lucho por contenerlas. En cuanto entro a la casa su madre la invadió de preguntas y Nina lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo a su habitación. Unos golpecitos a la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se apresuró a ponerse el pijama.

-Ya voy. – dijo mientras luchaba por ponerse la blusa de tirantes. – pase.

-Nina… ¿estuviste llorando? – su madre se retractó al último minuto de su elaborado discurso.

-No mama, el agua de la ducha estaba muy caliente. – mintió con facilidad. – debo acabar unos ejercicios de cálculo…

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – le pregunto su madre.

Suspiro, las madres siempre saben cuándo algo va mal. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podría decirle? Hoy estuve a punto de morir y un trio de chicos vestidos de negro con cuchillos brillantes me salvó de una muerte inminente. Claro, si alguno de sus padres les contaba eso, probablemente ahora se tomarían las recomendaciones de sus psiquiatras más en serio y la internarían en un centro de ayuda.

-¿Has tomado los medicamentos? No me mientas Nina.

Odiaba esa sensación con todas su fuerzas luchaba contra eso. No necesita medicamentos porque no tiene ningún quiebre psicótico o está enloqueciendo, solo ve cosas que los demás no pueden. Odiaba mentir a sus padres, fingir para que no se preocuparan por la hija que se saltaba las citas de las terapias cada quince días y tiraba sus pastillas por el retrete.

-Mama, sabes que los odio. Pero lo hago, no quiero fallarles. – mintió de nuevo, demasiado convincente para su propio gusto. Quiso llorar de nuevo. – Ni quiero fallarme a mí misma. – su madre no oyó este último comentario.

-Te quiero, hija. – suspiro.

-Yo también mama, no sabes cuánto. – el sentimiento de amor hacia sus padres era lo único en lo que no mentía.

* * *

Jace no quedo nada contento con la huida de la extraña mundana que huyo de ellos hace unas horas, aunque Clary le insistió que no la buscara esta vez tuvo que negarse, la curiosidad pudo más con él. Y mantener a salvo a Clary fue un incentivo mayor. La habitación de la chica estaba en orden, bueno suficiente orden para una adolescente. Había una guitarra colgada de la pared y las paredes de color violeta resaltaban con frases escritas a mano. Tres estantes con libros reposaban en la pared, JAce pregunto distraídamente si había leído siquiera alguno, a simple vista la rubia parecía mas ese tipo de chicas que salen de compras cada que pueden y escapan a medianoche a alguna fiesta. Y a la rubia no le falta dinero, la mansión donde vive es más que un hecho obvio.

-¡No me alcanzaras! – la risa infantil del pequeño que entro en la habitación que él estaba acechando lo saco de su trance. - ¡Te voy a ganar!

El niño entro a la habitación como si nada, no podía verlo, Jace suspiro aliviado. El alivio se fue cuando la rubia entro a su habitación y lo vio en medio de esta.

-Ian, - miro al pequeño con una sonrisa temblorosa. – Recordé que tengo una tarea pendiente…

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra. – se quejó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, a Jace le causo gracia.

-Mañana, ahora vete. O mama se enterara que Missy te gusta. – el niño se sonrojo y salió corriendo de la habitación. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Esperaba algo así como: 'Gracias por salvarme la vida, eso te hace mejor de lo que eres' – fue el turno de JAce de cruzarse de brazos.

-Fui yo quien mato a esa cosa. – se estremeció. – Vete, es mi habitación. El allanamiento de propiedad es un delito penado, creo que incluso eso, en tu mundo no es bien visto. – argumento la chica observándolo de arriaba abajo.

-¿En qué clase de mundo crees que vivo? – Jace no dudo ni por un instante, que la rubia parada frente a ella y con apariencia inofensiva, fuera la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

-Dímelo tú. – No se dejó amedrentar, quizás fuera una Cazadora de Sombras sin saberlo, como Clary. Suspiro y cerro los ojos como para concentrarse y cuando los volvió a abrir vio una fiera determinación en esas orbes azules. – No sé por qué esa cosa me perseguía, punto.

-¿Cómo es que puedes vernos? – Jace se fue acercando cada vez más haciendo que Nina retrocediera.

-Te aseguro que eso jamás estuvo en mis planes. – la amargura en su voz era palpable. – Ya vete, no quiero que mi madre suba y me vea hablando a la nada.

-Esto no ha terminado, aun debes explicar muchas cosas.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió por la ventana, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo en el Central Park, recostada contra un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, los audífonos en sus oídos eran un claro indicio de no querer ser molestada. Sebastián la escudriño de arriba abajo. El cabello rubio le caía hasta la cintura, la ropa que llevaba se adherían perfectamente a su cuerpo, los vaqueros ajustados dejaban ver unas piernas perfectamente torneadas, quizá hiciera ejercicio. El abrigo negro que descansaba en sus piernas lucia caro y extrañamente no concordaba nada con sus desgastados vans. La imagen de la rubia lo desconcertaba y calmaba de una manera inquietante.

Ayer, el demonio a quien mando hacer un simple encargo no regreso. Por un momento creyó que huyo con su encargo, pero le llego la voz de que unos Cazadores lo habían matado. Apretó los puños a sus costados clavándose las uñas en la piel, ya sabía quiénes eran. Y pagarían por enviarlo al infierno.

-Miren que tenemos aquí. – a pesar de que estaba a una buena distancia para que la mundana no notara su presencia, la runa trazada en su brazo le permitió el tono malicioso de la voz femenina y ver a la morena apuntando a la rubia. – No sabía que se permitían fenómenos en Central Park.

_Si tan solo supieras_… pensó Sebastian con sorna y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Aun las palabras maliciosas de aquella morena parecieron no amedrentar a la joven rubia que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ignorándolas.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? – le pregunto molesta.

-Si te oí, pero no eres lo suficiente importante para prestarte atención. – Sebastian se sorprendió por las palabras de la rubia, sinceramente pensó que se echaría a llorar en un rincón. O saldría huyendo como la última vez. Aun así no abrió los ojos. – Vete Mila, no tengo ganas de oír tus burlas, en el instituto te desahogas de la mierda que es tu vida conmigo, regresa a casa para que puedas llorar en silencio por ser tan miserable.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi vida es perfecta, mejor que la tuya, eso es seguro. Por lo menos no soy una bruja. O tengo un quiebre psicótico.

Esta vez la rubia si abrió los ojos y la furia centellaba en ellos. Sebastian enarco una ceja, sorprendido nuevamente por la actitud, que en apariencia mostraba ser frágil.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices si sabes lo que te conviene. – Sebastian noto como a la morena se le aceleraba la respiración por las palabras de la rubia.

-No me amenaces…

-¿O qué? – la interrumpió la chica poniendo de pie. – Te diré algo, yo podre ser un fenómeno, pero tú… eres una zorra. Cuando quieren algo rápido y sin compromiso van contigo, y lo aceptas porque por lo menos un par de horas sientes que alguien te quiera. – la morena temblaba de rabia y algo más… ¿tristeza? - ¿Acaso no sabías que toda la escuela piensa eso de ti? ¿Tus amigas no te han dicho que los chicos alardean de lo "complaciente" que eres? – siguió aguijoneándola, la otra chica contenía las lágrimas. – Me has dicho que te doy asco, a mí me das lastima. Darme cuenta lo poco que te quieres y que cuando haces sentir mal a los demás es la única manera de sentirte bien. Destruiste mi vida, muchas felicidades; aun así, yo sé que cuando llego a casa mi familia está esperándome para comer y pasar un buen rato, mientras que tu estas sola.

La morena le lanzo un golpe pero la rubia fue más rápida y lo esquivo, y con una maniobra la tumbo boca abajo y se montó sobre ella.

-No te metas conmigo, Mila.

-Le diré a la policía que me atacaste.

-Hazlo, mi padre tiene caros abogados. – se levantó de encima de ella y cogió sus cosas. – Si me disculpas, mi hermano quiere que hoy le enseñe a tocar la guitarra. Hasta mañana. – cogió sus cosas y se fue sonriendo.

Sebastian no pudo evitar seguirla. No mentía cuando dijo que su padre tiene caros abogados. La chica vive en una mansión de dos plantas, reflejando el estilo contemporáneo que miles de dólares pueden gastar. Entrar a la residencia es muy sencillo cuando no puedes ser visto, e incluso, pensó Sebastian sería divertido que ser visible para un reto sencillo. Sus padres no estaban, solo estaba ella y su hermano menor, en una habitación violeta y con una guitarra en la cama.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Clarisa, su hermana menor. Aunque nunca la haya visto de esa manera, ni siquiera la conocía en persona, sino fue hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo. Y lo odiaba, eso es seguro. Mandarlo al infierno fue la muestra clara de que lo mucho que lo detestaba.

-Terminamos por hoy. – dijo la rubia colgando la guitarra en su lugar.

-Nina – llamo el hermano que respondía al nombre de Ian. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dispara.

-¿Es cierto… que… ves cosas? – la expresión de la rubia no dijo nada, aunque supo que la pregunta de su hermano la molesto. – Mis papas no quieren que hable de esto, pero… te vi tirando unas pastillas al baño…

-Te voy un contar un secreto, Ian. – lo interrumpió. – No se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – el niño asintió solemne. Respiro profundo y continuo. – No necesito esas pastillas que me viste tirando, porque nada de lo que los doctores dicen a nuestros padres es cierto. – lo dijo todo lentamente, observando la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Si… los ves?

-Si. Los veo. – le dijo su hermana con pesar. – No quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Cómo Tinkerbell? – pregunto su hermano menor. Sebastian soltó un bufido, que conclusión más estúpida.

-Algo así. – su hermana torció el gesto. – No le digas a nadie, Ian. Recuerda que mi deber como hermana mayor es molestarte de por vida. – le recordó abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Te lo prometo, pero tú no le digas a mama que me gusta Missy.

-Lo prometo. – Nina rio, una sonrisa real. Libre de sarcasmo.

¿Un abrazo? ¿Qué se sentiría un abrazo de su hermana sin que esta quisiera clavarle un puñal en la espalda? Había sentido sus labios en una ocasión, pero no hubo ternura en ese gesto. Se alejó de la ventana con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La clase de Krav maga nunca había sido tan intensa, round tras round fue derribando a sus oponentes. Nina empezó con este deporte hace un año, cuando se dio cuenta que las burlas podrían traspasar las barreras físicas, ojala se hubiera acordado de sus clases hace unos días cuando esa cosa la ataco.

-Vienes con todo Sawyer. – alabo el entrenador.

-No he tenido días buenos. – le dio un sorbo a su botella con agua.

-¿Te han estado molestando? – Nina odiaba que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos, pero era imposible enojarse con su entrenador. Nunca la miro raro cuando se enteró de los rumores o la trataba de manera diferente, desde el principio supo los motivos de unirse a alguna actividad _era esto o bailar,_ fueron las palabras exactas de la rubia.

-Sí, algo así. – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – Nada nuevo, pareciera que ya no se le ocurren nuevas burlas, empiezan a aburrirme.

El entrenador la observo con una ceja enarcada y las comisuras de los labios elevadas levemente, sabían que la actitud de Nina Sawyer, esa forma de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y soltar comentarios mordaces es su forma habitual de defenderse, integrarse y no dejarse ver vulnerable.

-No puedo dejar que me afecten tanto. – su entrenador, el señor Wind era de las pocas personas que sentía, no la juzgaban y que realmente podía ver como es realmente. – Solo son palabras.

-A veces, las palabras pueden dañar más que un golpe, debes saberlo Sawyer.

-Sí, ya lo sé.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno, Hola. Creo que aun sigo sin mejorar mucho en FF, en fin. Aprenderé, como todo en la vida ;) MUCHAS GRACIAS por leerme, en serio se lo agradezco significa mucho para mi, también GRACIAS a Carolina Sebastian (lo siento si esta mal, soy malisima con los nombres) por comentar. Si comentan no me enojo, claro siempre y cuando sean criticas constructivas para mejorar, ideas que tengan, preguntas o dudas, etc. **

**Actualizare seguido, si es que la uni me lo permite, pues la historia ya esta terminada. **

**Sin mas las dejo con el capitulo, ojala les guste. **

* * *

-Jace, deja de caminar de un lado a otro, harás un surco en el suelo. – Se quejó Isabelle por la actitud de su hermano, que desde que regreso hace unos días por la noche, era diferente. - Qué ha pasado con Clary esta vez ¿Te dejo sin sexo mañanero?

-No fue eso, te lo aseguro. – la pelirroja entro a la biblioteca, ya acostumbrada a los comentarios de la pelinegra. – Yo también me pregunto porque esta así, desde el día que nos topamos con la chica rubia… - Clary reacciono, claro como no lo vio antes. – Jace, ¿no fuiste tras de ella, cierto? – a pesar de que Clary ya sabía la respuesta, quería oírla del propio Jace.

-Clary… olvídate de ella, concéntrate en crear la runa. – Isabelle rodo los ojos, llevaban días intentándolo y nada.

-¡JaceHerondale! ¡No puedo creer que fueras a espiarla! – exclamo su novia. Jace no dijo nada, solo la miro.

-Yo sí, no sé qué te sorprende. Es Jace. – soltó Isabelle desde donde estaba sentada. – Por lo que a mí respecta solo es cuestión de tiempo para volver a verla, la rubiecita sin lengua nos debe muchas explicaciones. – el rubio rodo los ojos, su hermana aún no había superado el desplante de la mundana. – Así, que me voy. Quede con Simon en Taki´s.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada salió de la biblioteca.

-Jace, ¿A qué fuiste? La chica ya debe tener bastante con el demonio que la ataco, la pobre aun ha de estar asimilando si no está loca.

-Clary…

-No… Jace, la próxima vez me avisas. – dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa del rubio.

-Por un momento creí que me prohibirías verla de nuevo. – sonrió el rubio acercándose a ella, juntando sus frentes.

-No eres un niño para prohibirte nada, además admítelo no me harías caso. – y con el beso sellaron esa pequeña riña.

-¿No me dejaras sin sexo por dos semanas? – rióJace.

-Lo hare si no me besas de nuevo. – amenazo su novia.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

-La vida verdaderamente apesta.

Las palabras de Erick resonaron en el local, esta vez Nina tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el chico, no es que estuviera emocionada por oír las patéticas rimas de Erick, pero prefería mil veces venir al Java Jones a estar sola, que soportar a Mila y su grupito de secuaces en el centro comercial. Lo malo aquí, es la posibilidad de toparse con ciertas personas vestidas de negro y con extraños tatuajes pintados en la piel.

-Es día de talentos aficionados, ¿alguien se apunta? – Nina se hundió más en el asiento debatiéndose entre sí participar o pasar desapercibida. Opto por lo segundo.

Tamborileaba los dedos en su taza de café, esta vez pidió un americano, odiaba el americano, pero esta vez pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Le dio un trago. El sabor amargo inundo su boca y poco le falto para no escupirlo.

-Esto sabe horrible. – con un suspiro alejo el café de ella, deslizándolo por la mesa hacia enfrente.

-Este sabe mejor. – un grape fue puesto frente a mí. - No deberías comprar lo que no te gusta. – observo el castaño con una ceja enarcada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

¿Por qué no me deja en paz? El autocontrol de Nina tiene un límite y Ned está a punto de acabar con él.

-Deberías alejarte, si te ven hablando conmigo probablemente armen una revuelta.

-No me importa, solo dime una cosa… ¿es cierto? – pregunto indeciso.

Sin saber que responder miro la crema batida del frappe, no quería admitirlo, sin embargo, le gustaría hablar con alguien sin temor a que le juzgasen. Ned podría ser ese chico.

-Nina, ya sé que no confías en mí. – Nina lo observo. Lo observo verdaderamente como nunca lo hizo. Cabello castaño, una bonita sonrisa a causa de dos años de ortodoncia, sin contar que era alto y lo suficientemente inteligente y tenaz para no rendirse. – Desde hace años que intento ser tu amigo y no soy el único, pero simplemente te cierras. No dejas que nadie entre, te dañas tu sola.

-No quiero ser lastimada, ya lo hicieron una vez Ned. – confeso la rubia bajando la mirada. – Tendré que cambiarme el nombre y mudarme de país si lo volvieran hacer.

-A veces eres tan… frustrante. – rio Ned. – y, lo admito me encanta que seas así.

-Estas… - Nina sonrió un poco, a punto de contestarle su celular timbro, interrumpiendo la conversación más o menos civilizada que tenía con su compañero de clase. – Discúlpame un minuto.

Se levantó de la mesa para contestar.

-Que suc…

-¡NINA! – el grito de su hermano la dejo helada. – alguien esta… qui-quiere… ven…

-¿Ian? – pregunto su hermana asustada comenzando a moverse entre la gente que transitaba indiferente ante su llamada. - ¡Ian! Ocúltate, ya voy para allá.

-Nina. Tengo miedo… - salió disparada en direcciona su casa, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían. – Son monstruos, como los que ves.

-Ian, escúchame. – ya casi llegaba, un poco más. – vamos a jugar a las escondidas, ocúltate y no salgas hasta que yo te encuentre, ¿sí? – la voz se le quebró en la última palabra.

-S-sí. – respondió su hermano entre lágrimas.

-Voy a colgar, ya casi llego. – corto la comunicación. – Por favor que este bien.

Lanzo esa última plegaria antes de entrar a su casa.

Todo estaba revuelto. Los platos rotos, sillones volteados, el piso arañado y habia ruidos en la planta superior. Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir trago el nudo de su garganta y ascendió el primer escalón. Ian probablemente estaba oculto en su diván, siempre que jugaban a las escondidas era su lugar de preferencia. Solo tenía que llegar a su habitación y sacarlo a salvo de ahí. Luego inventarse una buena excusa para explicar la llamada de alarma de su pequeño hermano y el destrozo de la casa, de pronto se le antojo más enfrentarse a los monstruos que menciono Ian.

Lamento no haber pasado a la cocina antes por algo filoso cuando una especie de cosa la ataco a su costado izquierdo. Sus mandíbulas estuvieron a nada de cerrarse en su hombro de no haber reaccionado rápido cuando le lanzo una patada. Su mochila salió volando, volcando el contenido en el suelo. Una pluma rodo hasta ella, por ahora tenía que bastar. Recordó cómo, al enterrarle esa daga al otro monstruo en la cabeza, este desapareció. Estaba a punto de comprobar si un bolígrafo tiene el mismo efecto. Rodo hacia un lado cuando el monstruo se abalanzo contra ella, era hora de poner a prueba sus clases de Krav maga.

No supo en que momento el bolígrafo estrello con el ojo de aquella criatura, pero lo agradeció enormemente. Aprovechando el aturdimiento de su oponente lo empujo contra la vitrina de trofeos, se hizo añicos y cientos de trozos de cristal terminaron el trabajo por ella. Corrió a la habitación de su hermano, justo cuando iba a llegar un hilillo negro se enrede alrededor de su tobillo tirándola al piso. Sus manos picaron cuando algunos trozos pequeños de vidrio se insertaron en su piel. El monstruo tenía refuerzos. Nina estaba sola e indefensa, sabía que no ganaría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no era tan fuerte, además la lucha anterior la dejo agotada. Lo que jamás permitiría, sería que llegara a su hermano, antes muerta que dejar que tocara a Ian.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto manteniendo una voz neutra, sin demostrar nada.

La cosa se arrastró hacia ella, con lentitud. Trato de zafarse, pero cada que lo intentaba una punzada de dolor le recorría la pierna.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto alzándose. Podría pasar por un chico cualquiera. El pircing en su nariz lo confirmara, incluso el cabello verde, pero algo en su mirada decía claramente "aléjate". – Anda, mundana. ¿Dónde los escondiste? – la rubia aun en shock hizo el amago de levantarse, sin embargo el chico esbozando una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, tiro del hilillo enredado en su tobillo y ella gimió de dolor. Era como si miles de cuchillas la atravesaran, esta vez el cuerpo entero. – No preguntare otra vez, ¿Dónde está?

-Acabas de preguntarlo de nuevo. – siseo entre dientes. No se dejaría intimidar.

-¿Te crees muy lista? – se burló de ella.

-Tengo un IQ de ciento ochenta y me se todas las preguntas cuando juego al Trivio, por supuesto que sí. – más dolor, empezaba a dudar que provocarlo fuera bueno para ella. - ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto chillando, apretó los dientes para no gritar.

-Estas cavando tu propia tumba. – hablo el chico, se notaba que no tenía mucha paciencia. – Quizás valgas más muerta, no creo que te extrañen…

Nina lo supo. Iba a morir, justo hoy. En su propio hogar. Por lo menos su hermano estaría a salvo, cerró los ojos. No era muy creyente, pero eso no le impidió pensar en una última plegaria.

-Vete al infierno. – articulo antes de que el dolor la atravesara de lleno.

Esta vez sí grito, mucho y muy fuerte. Era demasiado para procesar. Estaba muriendo. Repentinamente el dolor ceso, una especie de neblina y un cuerpo retorcerse fue lo que vio segundos después de pasar la ofuscación en su mente. Un chico alto, de negro con un cuchillo brillante en la mano estaba de espaldas a ella, por un momento creyó que sería el rubio arrogante de la otra noche, pero el cabello platinado y los ojos negros cuando se volvió hacia ella le confirmaron lo contrario. Era el. El mismo que vio la primera vez en el Central Park. Se alejó trastabillando aun en el suelo. Hasta que recordó que su hermano menor estaba oculto por ahí en su habitación.

-Ian. – ese nombre fue lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y tambalearse hasta la habitación de su hermano. - ¡Ian! – exclamo mientras abría el diván. Vacío. Fue al armario y movió toda la ropa, ni un signo de que habia estado oculto ahí.

Corrió como pudo a su habitación y revolvió todo de arriba abajo. Salió al jardín, grito su nombre hasta que su garganta quedo seca y nada. Se recargo contra la barra desayunador de la cocina, completamente exhausta. Cogió un tazón y el alcohol que guardaban en el anaquel, saco unas pequeñas pinzas que su mama siempre dejaba arriba en el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar las esquirlas de cristal que estaban incrustadas en sus palmas.

Su hermano no estaba. Se lo llevaron y no tenía idea de cómo recuperarlo. Lo haría, aunque no sabía cómo. Dolía sacar el cristal, pero le dolía mas no haber llegado a tiempo para rescatar a su hermano. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? ¿Le harían daño? Solo es un niño. Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No quería llorar, pero se sentía tan frustrada que no podía impedir que siguieran. Sintió que alguien la miraba por detrás, tampoco pudo resistir girarse. El chico de ojos negros la miro y por como lo hacía, era un verdadero desastre a la vista. Se volvió a girar, cogió un poco de algodón entre sus dedos y lo empapo. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir empezó a esparcirlo por las heridas abiertas, contuvo el grito que se quedó atorado en su garganta. Dolía, mucho.

-Gracias. – dijo sintiendo aun la mirada del chico en su espalda. No se dio la vuelta.

Ya no pudo sostener tanto tiempo las lágrimas que luchaban por Salir de sus ojos, las dejo ir. No solo lloraba por el dolor de sus magulladas manos, sino por su hermano. Se lo llevaron. Y no sabía dónde encontrarlo. No llego a tiempo. Fue su culpa, si no pudiera ver lo oculto… arrojo el tazón con fuerza a la pared o al piso, no veía con claridad las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

-Si ya terminaste tu rabieta, quisiera saber porque esos demonios estaban en tu casa. – esa voz petulante la saco de su ensoñación. No se fue, aun la miraba.


	5. Chapter 4

**Soy yo de nuevo, como mañana no podre actualizar les traigo un capitulo extra. Ojala les guste, no olviden sus comentarios ;) **

* * *

Sebastian seguía sin comprender porque salvo la vida de una mundana. Ella sabía que moriría, lo vio en sus ojos y no aprecia preocuparle. Se veía muy calmada cuando le agradeció, si supiera que el mismo podría terminar el trabajo que el demonio no, probablemente le tendría miedo. Minutos después confirmo que solo en apariencia se mostraba calmada, sobre todo cuando arrojo el tazón donde puso las esquirlas de vidrio que fue sacando de sus manos. La chica no se giró a mirarlo a pesar de la pregunta que le hizo, se limitó a ignorarle.

-Espera sentado, no he terminado aún. – su respuesta logro que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Había que admitirlo, la chica tiene sentido del humor, uno bastante negro cabe mencionar, y hacer sonreír a Sebastian es todo un reto.

El sonido de un auto llamo su atención, si no se equivoca sus padres casi llegan

-Piensa en una buena excusa, un auto se acerca. – le advirtió sin saber que lo impulso a ayudarle, de nuevo. – Tengo todo el día para oír una respuesta.

-Toma una ficha, no serás el único. – esta vez sí se giró para responderle y el azul de sus ojos le produjo escalofríos. Algo muy difícil. Se mostraba fría, aunque Sabastian pudo asegurar que no era así. – Tengo que inventar una mentira digna de un Oscar, será mejor que te vayas. No es una sugerencia.

-Me quedo, quisiera ver si tu actuación es digna de un premio de la Academia. – llevar meses en el mundo de los mundanos tenía sus ventajas.

Se recargo en la pared con gesto de suficiencia.

-Si no quieres que te saque a palos, vete. No estoy humor, ni siquiera sé cómo les explicare todo este desastre. – señalo su casa. – si luego quieres oír tu respuesta ven, pero no ahora.

-Hummm… una buena propuesta, debo decir que se reconocerlas cuando me las presentan. – le hizo gracia creerse capaz de poder contra él, la derribaría en un minuto. – De acuerdo mundano, tú ganas. De momento.

-Exacto. De momento. – y pudo percibir tristeza en su tono, aunque no se detuvo a pensar por qué. – y no me llames mundana.

No fue lejos, aun podía ver como sus padres entraban a la casa y gritaban ante el desorden que veían. Tenía curiosidad al saber lo que la mundana les inventaría para justificar todo el desastre. La runa lo ayudaba a escuchar cada palabra que decían dentro de la casa, utilizo un pequeño glamour para pasar desapercibido de los padres de la rubia. No era lo suyo espiar de esa manera, pero ha roto ya demasiadas reglas. Lo increíble es que todo fue por una mundana.

-Lo digo en serio, Ian me hablo a mi celular, estaba en el Java Jones y yo vine para acá, no sabía que los ladrones… - la voz se le quebró mientras les explicaba una mentira a sus padres. – Se lo llevarían. Intente detenerlos, pero…

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía, Nina? No mientas. – la voz grave de un nombre resonó, estaba muy enojado.

Así que ese es su nombre, Nina.

-¡Porque también me asuste! Me asuste como no tienen una idea, cuando llegue a la casa desee haberlo hecho, y me arrepiento porque mi hermano no está. – lloro, otra vez. Sebastian pensó que la policía no serviría de nada, a menos que utilizaran armas angelicales, lo cual es absurdo.

-Llamare a la policía para reportar el asalto. – su padre saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y marco.

-Nina, ¿Qué dijo tu hermano? – pregunto otra voz femenina llorando. Su madre, se parecía a ella. Tenían el mismo cabello, la diferencia son los ojos. Los de Nina son azules, los de su madre café.

-Dijo que alguien entro en la casa. – le conto llorando. – que los monstruos entraron. – dijo más para ella. – que…

-Nina, no les has contado nada a tu hermano de tu en…

-No estoy enferma, mama. – la chica tiene agallas, demasiadas tal vez. – Y si, le conté a Ian y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Hija, tu hermano se pudo confundir, se asustó. – trato de justificar la mujer nerviosamente, si tuvieran un demonio en frente no lo verían. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ian no se confundió mama, es inteligente y sabe lo que vio. – también es terca.

-La policía ya viene. – informo su papa. - ¿Hija, te has tomado los medicamentos? No quiero mentiras, hoy me hablaron de la consulta. No has ido en los últimos tres meses.

-Se tardaron en descubrirme. – fue lo único que dijo. Vaya, la chica es una buena mentirosa. – y si no me creen, me da igual. Se lo que vi, y también quien se llevó a Ian. Y aunque tenga que quemar todo lo que este a mi paso, lo encontrare.

Subió las escaleras corriendo. Y sus papas solo la miraron, como si nada de lo que dijo su hija tuviera sentido.

-Hable con el doctor Strauss, tienen un lugar reservado para Nina. - ¿reservado para qué? – Ya sospechábamos que no seguía el tratamiento Ángela. – abrazo a su madre que seguía llorando. – Nos advirtieron hasta donde podría llegar si no lo hacía.

-No quiero perder a mi hija también.

Algunos mundanos nunca aceptaran la verdad. Es más fácil vivir en la ignorancia, así no pueden esperarse lo peor.

* * *

Al fin les había dicho la verdad a sus padres y la tildan de loca. No debió haber confiado en que le creerían. Dicen que cuando hablas con la verdad te quitas un gran peso de los hombros, Nina es la excepción. Se sentía peor, ver la expresión de temor de su madre es algo por lo que jamás quisiera volver a pasar. Escucho que su padre llamo a su psiquiatra para reservarle un lugar en algún manicomio. De ninguna manera. Tomo su mochila, metió ropa y lo que necesitara, agarro ese libro del estante donde lo había puesto acomodándolo junto con sus demás cosas, de último momento y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Dejarles una nota sería lo ideal, pero ya no podía demorar más. Quizás podría encontrar al rubio arrogante y a esa pelirroja para que le ayudaran con la búsqueda de su hermano. El problema sería donde encontrarlos. Salió de su habitación en silencio, tendría que llegar al cuarto del servicio, otro problema. Está en la planta baja.

Roger consolaba a su esposa, se llevaron a su pequeño y en menos de lo que esperan su hija mayor iría tras su hermano menor. Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, tendría ir más rápido antes de que la descubrieran. Se escondió detrás de la cómoda, unos pasos más y llegaría al cuarto de servicio.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Sawyer. – Nina reconoció esa voz, el doctor Strauss llego.

Incluso sus padres la traicionaban. Fue un golpe bajo, sincerarse con ellos y lo único que ganó fue una ida al psiquiátrico.

-Buenas tardes, doctor. – lo saludo su padre con la voz quebrada. - ¿Es necesario todo esto?

-No siguió el tratamiento Sr. Sawyer. – Nina odio ese tono reprobatorio y de superioridad que Strauss utilizaba como si ya no hubiera remedio. – Ya habíamos comentado las repercusiones de suspenderlo sin supervisión médica. Las alucinaciones pueden regresar, por lo que veo ya han pasada a la etapa donde Nina ha traspasado la realidad.

Quiso gritarle ¡Charlatán!, sin embargo eso descubriría su posición. Lo peor es que sus padres prefieren creer en otras personas. Nina nunca había sido tan sincera como ahora. No lloraría, ya no más. Con cuidado salió de su escondite, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, si gateaba en silencio había más probabilidades de salir sin ser vista. El doctor y sus padres estaban de espalda a ella, con un poco de suerte pasaría desapercibida.

-No se preocupe Sr. Sawyer, solo son un apoyo. Esperemos que no sean necesarios. – explico el doctor. No se detuvo, siguió andando.

-Doctor, creo que si seremos necesarios esta vez. – un momento en que solo las erráticas respiraciones de Nina llenaron el silencio.

No perdió tiempo esperando la respuesta, se levantó y corrió el tramo que le faltaba. Cerró la puerta con llave y empujo el buro para bloquear la puerta. Los golpes y las frases de convencimiento no surtían efecto.

-Nina, soy el Dr. Strauss, podemos hacer esto de una forma civilizada. Sal para poder hablar. – bufo mientras rodaba los ojos. No se molestaría en responder, sus dudas de la decisión a enviarla al manicomio discordaban.

Movió, sin hacer mucho ruido, el ropero de la mediana habitación. Muy pocas personas saben que detrás de este, había una puerta no muy grande por donde se podía salir, ni siquiera sus padres lo saben. Nina lo sabía, porque su empleada se lo conto hace varios años, nunca pensó que esa información pudiera servirle justo ahora. El marco de la puerta era para alguien de la estatura de Ian, recordarlo le trajo otra oleada de lágrimas las contuvo y se agacho para poder pasar. Tuvo que gatear nuevamente y con mayor rapidez cuando oyó el sonido atronador de una puerta siendo despedazada.

-¡Nina! - Esta vez fue su madre la que lanzo esa exclamación.

Podía ver un halo de luz, ya estaba cerca del final. Se apresuró a gatear con mayor rapidez, toda la que sus extremidades le permitían. Empujo la puerta con toda su fuerza, aprovechando el subidón de adrenalina de los últimos veinte minutos. Salió a las calles de Nueva York, todos caminando exentos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora el verdadero reto es saber a quién y donde buscar.


	6. Chapter 5

Primero que nada hola, espero que estén bien, yo aqui ando mas o menos bien, la uni me trae vuelta loca.

GRACIAS a las personas que me han leido, hice un grupo en Facebook por si quieren unirse, para asi poder interactuar mas. Hare juegos, dinamicas, adelantos de futuros proyectos, recomendaciones, una biblioteca digital ordenada :) etc. Este es el link:

** www . facebook groups / 1464242277196369 /** (sin espacios)

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo :) ojala se animen a comentar y unirse al grupo.

* * *

La perdió de vista, simplemente desapareció en una habitación. Sus padres pensaban enviarla a un manicomio por creer que está loca. Resultaba irónico la situación, gravemente contradictoria. Nina fue bastante inteligente para evadirlos a todos, incluso a él admitió a regañadientes, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Desde donde estaba podía ver mechones de su cabellera rubia, se asomaban fuera de la capucha de su sudadera. Camino detrás de ella, un paso delante de otro sin saber realmente que buscaba de ella.

-Sigues sin responder mi pregunta. – igualo su caminata sin problemas. ¿Saber la respuesta realmente es importante o solo una excusa para no dejarla ir?

-Si te dijera que sí, ¿habría diferencia? – se detuvo frente a el para mirarlo directamente, no se intimidaba con facilidad. Sebastian sonrió levemente. – Si tienes un as bajo la manga, sácalo ahora. Me haces perder tiempo.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano? – ¿Qué lo impulso a decir eso? Ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? – pregunto la rubia a regañadientes. – Dudo que quieras hacerlo por hacer la buena acción del día.

-Sabes lo que esos demonios buscaban, y ha de ser importante para que estuvieras dispuesta a morir.

La chica desvió la mirada al cielo, como si esperara que Dios le lanzara la respuesta. Si supiera que su Dios los abandono.

-Aquí no. – dijo mirando hacia los lados de la calle. - ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos ocultarnos?

-Desde luego.

* * *

Obviamente el apartamento del desconocido era de soltero. Las paredes blancas y los muebles oscuros le daban ese aspecto caro y etéreo, había demasiado espacio para una sola persona.

-¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Telarañas? ¿Cadáveres? – y el humor del rubio tampoco ayudaba mucho con la ambientación.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – fue la única cosa coherente que pudo preguntar Nina, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto sin llegar a una conclusión.

-Porque estoy seguro que tienes algo que necesito, y si para eso tengo que ayudarte, lo hare. – ya estaba segura que no obraba precisamente por buena voluntad, pero oírlo de esa manera tan cruda y arrogante, con ese egoísmo resonando por cada vocablo, le cayó peor de lo que se imaginó. – siéntete honrada de recibir ayuda de un Cazador de sombras, no todos los días ocurre tal hazaña.

-Me lo imagino. – la rubia enarco una ceja con incredulidad.

Dejo caer la mochila en la mesa más cercana, el rubio solo la observo sin mucho interés, eso le pareció a Nina. Mientras habría la mochila considero los pros y los contras de mostrarle lo que había guardado desde el día del ataque.

-¿Qué son los Cazadores de sombras? – pregunto para romper el silencio incómodo.

-A estas alturas ya debes saberlo. – resoplo. Vaya respuestas.

-Me hago una idea. – saco unos guantes de látex, levanto la vista y sonrió levemente. – la clase de química siempre me ha gustado, se aprenden cosas bastante interesantes. – se colocó uno con cuidado. – Como balancear ecuaciones –, se colocó el otro – mezclar sustancias, incluso hacer bombas – el sonido del látex chasqueo contra su piel. – que podrían volar una calle. – el rubio la miro, esta vez con un interés disimulado. Saco un libro envuelto en plástico. Ahora si lo sorprendió, por lo menos fue lo que percibió, pero su anfitrión supo disimularlo bien.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – le pregunto en un tono afilado intentado quitárselo.

-No tan rápido, Cazador. – se alejó Nina con el libro. – Si lo tocas, se prendera en llamas.

-No me hagas reír, solo…

-Es química. – lo interrumpió. – Descubrí algo muy curioso de una bomba, el laboratorio siempre está solo y a mí me encanta experimentar, decidí ponerlo en práctica con este libro. – le empezó a quitar el plástico con cuidado. – hay una sustancia medianamente flamable. Sinceramente el libro no me sirve de nada y pensaba quemarlo, pero luego pensé: "¿Por qué hacerlo? Cuando alguien más podría hacerlo"; mi idea era dejarlo en un lugar público y quien quiera que lo tomara, haría que se prendiera en llamas.

Nina sonrió; esas ideas a veces le asustaban, pero no era sencillo dejarlas de lado.

-Así que… si te atreves a quitármelo, se quemara. – lo tomo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos enguantadas. – Y ambos perdemos.

-Tienes cientos de años de magia en tus manos. – replico el Cazador.

-No me interesa, pensaba quemarlo. – La voz de Nina obtuvo el sonido deseado de indiferencia. – Ahora es diferente, tú quieres esto no me engañas y yo quiero a mi hermano, y juro por… - vacilo un momento. Era difícil jurar por algo sagrado, cuando no se cree en ello. – lo que sea, que será tuyo si me ayudas a recuperar a mi hermano sano y salvo.

-Juro por el Ángel que te ayudare a recuperar al niño. – acepto de mala gana haciendo una mueca al escuchar esa extraña expresión por la cual juro.

-Trato cerrado. – extendió la mano. El rubio la miro. – En mi mundo así se cierran los tratos. – le explico rodando los ojos.

Estrecho su mano un segundo, solo un segundo basto para que esa corriente que paso por su brazo hiciese que se estremeciera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto al fin.

Fue extraño, que después de toda una explicación, esa pregunta fundamental la pasara por alto.

-Me llaman Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 6

La tal Nina tiene buen apetito. Lo primero que hizo cuando terminaron esa extraña conversación fue saquear su cocina. Comió tres sándwich como si fuera la mejor comida gourmet. Sebastian la observo, odiando admitir que la mundana le entretenía sin tener que causarle un daño, todavía.

-¿Que? Tengo hambre, ya me dio el bajón de adrenalina. – se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – lo mejor que puedo hacer en mi posición es esto, y claro algunas ideas sobre el paradero de mi hermano no me vendrían mal.

-No soy ningún brujo, mundana. – le respondió esto con evidente exasperación. – Jure que te ayudaría a encontrarlo, no jure cuanto podríamos tardar.

-No me llames mundana. – replico Nina casi de inmediato. – Esa palabra se oye fea, además no aplica en mí. Puedo verte claramente, para mi desgracia.

-Verme es un regalo del Cielo. – se burló Sebastian a sabiendas que todo eso era una vil mentira. – Deberías estar agradecida.

-Si, como sea. – la rubia rodo los ojos. - ¿Cuándo empezaremos a buscar a mi hermano? Mi cabeza no estará fría por mucho tiempo. Puedo ser una bomba nuclear cuando me lo propongo.

-No me cabe duda. – aseguro Sebastian observándolo con los brazos cruzados. – Mañana empezamos, tengo asuntos que entender. No salgas. – le advirtió antes de salir de la cocina.

* * *

Nina no se sorprendió cuando Sebastian dejo su apartamento, incluso sintió un alivio abrumador. No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas y la vida de su hermano aun pende de un hilo, tendría que confiar en el juramento del arrogante Cazador de Sombras si quería tener oportunidad de rescatar a Ian. No tenía nada que hacer más que esperar y no es conocida por ser una persona paciente, se movió sin saber muy bien a donde. Tendría que estar familiarizada con el apartamento, inspeccionar las salidas por si lo requería, aunque esperaba que no se diera el caso.

El apartamento, a pesar de ser impersonal y rebosante del estilo gótico, incluso en pintura y estatuillas, era grande. Ya había revisado tres habitaciones vacías, a excepción de las camas cubiertas con sábanas blancas, no había otro mueble en ellas. Al final del pasillo había dos puertas de madera, le pareció extraño que ese elemento tan rustico estuviera ahí.

Desde pequeña Nina fue una niña curiosa, sus padres más de una vez la mantenían a raya por sus comentarios sobre los seres que veía entre los árboles o debajo de su cama restándole importancia; era propio tener esa imaginación cuando se tiene cinco años. Cuando cumplió ocho y empezó a hablar sola, fue el momento en que sus padres realmente pasaron a estado de alerta, se asustaron aún más cuando Nina decía cosas que para su edad no debería tener conocimiento. Es imposible olvidar los días en que la llevaban de especialista a especialista para que a todos les dijera exactamente lo mismo: veía cosas que los demás no, y cuando se dio cuenta que eso no era normal, empezó a mentir. Hace diez años de eso, no lo olvidaría nunca. Más ahora que sus padres la querían enviar a un psiquiátrico. Nunca le creyeron, eso lo sabía cuándo veía el miedo reflejado en sus rostros después de la consulta con cada uno de los doctores a donde la enviaban.

Desde entonces fingía ser ciega ante todo aquello que los otros no veían. Trato de pasar desapercibida en las clases del instituto, entro a varios deportes para gastar su tiempo, entre ellos la esgrima y tiro con arco, durante las sesiones con su psiquiatra le seguía la corriente a todo lo que decía, incluso sobre los medicamentos que tomaba muy de vez en cuando, usualmente cuando sus padres no la veían los tiraba. Ahora con dieciocho años, faltaba a sus citas y tiraba los medicamentos, no estaba loca, aunque quisiera que se lo creyera. Sus clases de krav maga empezaron hace un año cuando la apuñalaron por la espalda y todos se enteraron de su secreto. Necesitaba sacar la furia con algo y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era mejor que nada.

Sus libros y la música siempre la acompañaban a donde fuera, aprendió a tocar la guitarra para relajarse de todo en lo que su vida se había convertido. Y cantar, nadie sabe lo bien que lo hace, seguirá así. Le gusta leer y olvidarse de su vida por ese mínimo de tiempo, abstraerse en las palabras y los personajes. Nunca le ha gustado ser la damisela en apuros, aunque a veces, admitía muy a regañadientes que le gustaría que alguien la salvara.

Cuando inspecciono la sala de armas sonrió de oreja, ya sabía lo que haría.

* * *

Aun no se creía que fue eso que hizo que ayudara a una mundana, cierto el libro. Necesitaba ese maldito libro para abrir cierto portal sellado hace más de trescientos años, y la rubiecita que resultó ser más inteligente de lo que le gustaría admitir; lo acorralo. El secuestro de su hermano pareciera no importarle y luego recordó que el trato fue precisamente por él. En ningún momento le pregunto la utilidad del libro que ella tenía en su poder, ni siquiera le dijo como es que lo tiene, aunque ya se hacía una idea de cómo lo consiguió. Lo peor en si no era que ella lo tuviera, sino que ahora hay otras criaturas detrás de ella, no tan peligrosas como el, en definitiva, pero si letales. Esos demonios que entraron a su casa y se llevaron a su hermano, no son de los suyos. Los reconocerían, alguien más sabe de la existencia del libro, algo bastante peligroso dado la posición de Sebastian. Creen que aún sigue en el infierno y así debe permanecer. Sobre todo para su adorada hermana y el niño ángel. Ellos serán los primeros en pedir clemencia. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a la rubia que dejo en su apartamento, que al parecer huyo, como se había esperado. Quiso romper algo por ser tan estúpido para dejarla sola.

Un gruñido al final del pasillo lo alejo momentáneamente de su ataque de ira. Lo único que le faltaría seria que un asqueroso submundo se atreviera a pisar sus dominios. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta sonriendo por el espectáculo. Su invitada de honor encontró su sala de armas, le estaba dando uso. Uno que no se imaginó que dominara de manera decente. Complemento su sala de armas con un equipo de última generación, a veces tenía esa intensa necesidad de acabar con algo y fue justamente la opción que eligió. Pudo apreciar la forma en que sus movimientos, aunque elegantes les faltaba esa soltura que tanto se requería en batalla. Enarco una ceja sin obviar su sorpresa cuando un holograma la sorprendió estando de espaldas, con un ágil movimiento se lo quitó de encima usando su peso contra él.

-Vaya –, aplaudió Sebastian. – empezaba a preocuparme de que huyeras, mírate estas en mi sala de entrenamiento, a la cual tienes prohibido entrar.

-¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde ahora, sal de aquí antes de que te cortes un dedo. – entro y señalo las armas en una pared.

-Siempre quise aprender a lanzar cuchillos, podrías…

-No, sal de aquí. – la corto antes de que terminara su petición.

-En los libros siempre que la protagonista dice eso, el protagonista se ofrece educadamente a enseñarle. No quiere que muera durante la batalla por salvar el mundo o la misión suicida en la que están atorados.

-No es un libro, mundana. Regresa a la realidad.

-No me llames mundana, soy una simple mortal, lo sé. Y tú también. Pero tengo nombre, y no es muy difícil de pronunciar. – protesto sin amedrentarse. – Y ni creas que se me ha pasado.

-¿Qué no se te ha pasado? – le pregunto Sebastian mirándola directamente, se removió un poco incomoda que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. - ¿Te pongo incomoda? – le pregunto dando un paso más cerca de ella.

-Sí, pero no por la razones que crees. – dijo con suavidad sin desviar la mirada, lo lógico hubiera sido que se alejara de él, pero como hasta ahora, Sebastian supo que las sorpresas no terminarían. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Acaso eres sorda? – se burló con ímpetu.

-Me respondiste que _te llaman _Sebastian, no que Sebastian fuera tu nombre. – le respondió ignorando la burla.

Por primera vez Jonathan se quedó sin palabras. No se esperó en ningún momento que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la rubia. Adopto el nombre de Sebastian, porque siempre lo recordarían con ese nombre. Ese es el nombre que aun causaba escalofríos entre los subterráneos y los Cazadores de Sombras. Jonathan quedo muerto y enterrado en el infierno, como les gustaría a muchos.

-¿Ahora eres mudo? – fue el turno de la mundana para burlarse. – De acuerdo, cuando quieras decirme la verdad… da lo mismo, tú sabrás.

Iba caminando hasta la puerta con paso decidido. Resultaría bastante fácil contarle la verdad, pensó Sebastian.

-Mi nombre es Jonathan Christopher. – le dijo dándole la espalda. Sin comprender la razón por la cual le conto su verdadero nombre.

-Bueno, Jonathan. – pronuncio la rubia, Sebastian no se volvió, reprimió un escalofrió cuando su nombre salió de los labios de la mundana. – Caigo de cansancio, sino fuera así me encantaría sonsacarte la historia de porque el cambio de nombre, pero será para otro día.

Jonathan sonrió sin decirle nada mientras oía sus pasos alejándose.

* * *

Nina dejo caer la mochila al suelo con sus pertenencias. Casi no se llevó nada de su habitación, más que su IPod, algunas prendas de ropa y ese libro que tantos problemas le ha causado. Por su culpa su hermano fue secuestrado y ahora tenía que unir fuerzas con un mentiroso. Desde un principio supo que Sebastian le mentía, odiaba a las personas mentirosas; irónicas dado que ella era el pecado de la mentira personificado, pero aun así había algo en el que no le quedaba del todo claro. Parecía ser un buen Cazador de sombras, ágil y astuto, eso no lo ponía en duda. Lo que si ponía en tela de juicio eran sus motivos. ¿Para que querría el libro? Nina tenía serias dudas que fuera para obrar el bien, llámenla paranoica pero no le da buena espina. Él tenía razón en preguntarle si la incomodaba, y la verdad es que si lo hace. Es atractivo, por supuesto es imposible de negarlo. Esos ojos negros hacían que fácilmente se perdiera en ellos, eso es lo que más llamaba la atención. Claro, obviando el hecho de que debajo del traje negro posiblemente encontraría un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Sacudió la cabeza apartando esas ideas de su mente, no podía pensar en el de esa manera. No se fiaba de él, su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera, sin embargo si quería recuperar a Ian tendría que callar su instinto y evitar echarse a correr.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola, Muchas gracias a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, ojala se corra la voz y pronto mas personas se den el tiempo de pasarse por aquí. Les recuerdo que estoy empezando el grupo en Facebook y que si comentan NO ME ENOJO jaja xD en serio :) Aun asi muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos que tambien se dan el tiempo de elegir este fic entre muchos para leerlo :)**

**Este es el link del grupo por si quieren unirse (quiten los espacios):**

** w w w . facebook groups / / **

* * *

Nunca dormía más de cinco horas, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano su padre se lo inculco de esa manera. El mismo padre que Jace Herondale tuvo, el único que conoció. Por años los mantuvo separados, el niño ángel jamás se enteró de su existencia, pero Sebastian sí. Siempre supo que Valentine criaba a otro niño como si fuera hijo suyo, les enseñaba las mismas cosas, la diferencia radicaba siempre en los sentimientos. Malditos, no servían para nada. Carecía de ellos y jamás le han perjudicado. Es mejor así, que tener que sufrir como adolescentes por amor, recordó momentáneamente al chico que su invitada rechazo tan descaradamente y sonrió.

-Buenos días, veo que te gusta madrugar. – la mundana llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, la observo deteniendo de más en sus piernas, lo admitía tenía unas piernas preciosas. -¿Te gustan? – la rubia hizo un movimiento con ellas. Sus miradas chocaron, nuevamente. – Ya sabes, tener escasa vida social te deja con demasiado tiempo libre.

-Que modesta. – le dio un sorbo a su café negro con la ceja enarcada.

-Podría decir lo mismo. – le replicó de inmediato.

Abrió el refrigerador, le dio la espalda al Cazador y Sebastian se degusto un momento por el trasero respingón de la chica en su cocina, eso le alegro el día.

-Deja de mirarme el trasero, se lo que estás haciendo. – hablo todavía buscando algo comestible en su refrigerador.

-¿Por qué habría de admirar de tu trasero? Hay mejores te lo aseguro. – con eso ya ninguno hablo.

El aceite en el sartén estaba al punto por lo que podía observar el Cazador.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a buscar a mi hermano? – pregunto la rubia de improviso llevándose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

-Hoy, prepárate para conocer el mundo de las sombras. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La chica solo bajo la vista hacia su comida.

-Eso suena tan genial. – murmuro con sarcasmo. – Pero ya lo sé, gracias por recordármelo. Me facilitas tanto las cosas. – Sebastian enarco una ceja. – ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto finalmente.

-Ya lo veras. – sonrió y se concentró en su café.

* * *

Nadie había limpiado el desastre en la casa de la chica. El olor a quemado, sangre e incluso miedo reinaba en el pasillo. Las botas negras hicieron un chirrido cuando piso los diminutos cristales que aún permanecían en el suelo. No había nadie, el silencio fue bien recibido. Clary estaba a su lado, examinando las salpicaduras de sangres que manchaban las paredes de manera irregular, así como las marcas de uñas que arañaban el suelo de duela pulida. Había un montón de útiles escolares desperdigados por el suelo, algunos de ellos, como los bolígrafos manchados con sangre en las puntas.

-Definitivamente aquí hubo una pelea, muy buena a juzgar por toda esa sangre. – murmuro Jace mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. – ojala hubiera llegado antes.

-Jace, puede estar herida. No hables así. – le reprendió su prometida con suavidad.

-Mejor vamos a seguir revisando. – tomo su mano. Tendrían que revisar todas las habitaciones, una en una antes de que llegue su familia.

Todas las habitaciones estaban intactas, no tenían daños que fueran relevantes. Llegaron a la habitación lila, la que pertenecía a la chica rubia. Los libros en los estantes seguían donde Jace los vio por última vez a excepción de un hueco que había entre ellos.

-Falta uno. – observo Clary mientras rozaba los lomos de los libros. - ¿Qué crees que pudo pasar? – le pregunto mirando las inscripciones en las paredes. – Parece bastante tranquila, incluso antisocial.

-Mato un demonio Clary, probablemente si otro ataco su casa también lo haya hecho. No es precisamente una idea de tranquilidad. – apostillo su prometido con diversión. – Aunque hay que admitir que los rubios nos divertimos más. – la sonrisa de Jace creció con aires de superioridad.

-Seguro que sí, Jace. – la pelirroja de enfrente sonrió de lado negando divertida con la cabeza. – Creo que acá hay algo.

La puerta de su armaría estaba entreabierta. Pareciera que alguien lo había saqueado, la ropa estaba desacomodada y las cajas con zapatos revueltas, Jace frunció el ceño. Algo no le cuadraba. La chica pareciera ser ordenada con sus cosas por lo menos con el exterior.

-Jace, mira. – señalo una caja con una inscripción en la tapa. – _Abandona toda esperanza, enemigos del heredero temed. _– leyó Clary con una ceja enarcada. – qué bonita frase, muy esperanzadora. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Trae aquí, hay que abrirla.

-No. Es algo privado, no debemos…

-Clary, es una investigación. Tal vez esto nos ayude a saber quién es ella.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.

-Siempre gano, cariño.

-Anoche no decías eso. – le recordó Clary sonriendo de lado.

-Anoche dije bastantes cosas, no recuerdo que esa fuera una de ellas. – replico su prometido intentando no ruborizarse. – Veamos que sucios secretos esconde la propietaria.

El contenido de la caja era variado. Había algunas hojas metidas en sobres, cartas. Un mp3 y los audífonos conectados a este. Algunas joyas, plumillas para tocar la guitarra, fotografías y una nota suelta.

-_Si encuentran esto, es porque estoy muerta. – _leyó Jace en voz alta. – _O alguno de ustedes este husmeando en mis cosas y encontró esta caja. Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que deja las cosas donde están si es el segundo caso. En fin, cuando leas las cartas que están a tu derecha –, _ambos fijaron su vista a la derecha de la caja. – _no habrá vuelta atrás. Considera esta advertencia. Solo es una sugerencia, claramente. Eso es todo, si tienes alguna duda consigue un tablero ouija o consulta Wikipedia, depende de lo que quieras saber, claro está. _

-Me recuerda a cierta persona. – Clary miro a Jace que seguía ensimismado en la nota, como si no creyera lo que leía.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos suficiente material de lectura para la próxima hora.

* * *

Nina seguía preguntándose la razón por la que estaban en un callejón oscuro, últimamente ha visitado más estos lugares que en toda su vida. No había estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno, por supuesto que no están en Nueva York, y el Cazador de Sombras que dibujaba no sé qué cosas al lado con esa piedra de luz mágica ayudaba menos a sus nervios. En su vida se imaginó en una situación así, no se imaginó que si vida cambiaria en menos de veinticuatro horas, sin embargo es hora de afrontar la realidad, aunque eso fuera lo que menos quisiera hacer.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – se atrevió a preguntar, no supo que la llevo a ese cuestionamiento pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Siempre tienes que preguntar todo? – los ojos negros de su compañía la taladraron, pero no se dejaría amedrentar.

-Pues sí, sobre todo cuando me involucra directamente. – le respondió osca. – y esto me afecta de manera directa.

-Listo, pasa – señalo la puerta que hace un momento no estaba ahí. – calma tu curiosidad.

-Como sea. – atravesó la puerta.

La sensación de mareo en cuanto cruzo el umbral fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer de rodillas. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Un portal, debí advertírtelo antes. – ese tono de burla irrito mucho a Nina, quiso darle un puñetazo, pero dudaba seriamente si quisiera podría tomarlo desprevenido. Para su vergüenza aún no se recuperaba del mareo. - ¿Piensas hacer penitencia?

-Idiota. – murmuro para ella antes de levantarse tambaleante.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Nina se apresuró para poder seguirle el paso. Se movía con agilidad y rapidez, le pareció un gato. Odia los gatos.

-¿A quién veremos? – le pregunto mientras recorrían el estrecho pasillo de piedra.

-No abras la boca a menos que te lo pidan, párate derecha, no aceptes nada de comer, trágate el orgullo y evitar mostrar tus sentimientos. – lo dijo todo con tal rapidez que le costó entenderle todo. – Si logras eso puede ser que le agrades a la reina y te quiera como mascota.

-¿Cuál reina? – atino a preguntar aspirando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ya lo veras. Camina más rápido.

-No todos tenemos sangre de Ángel en nuestro sistema. – las palabras resonaron en el angosto pasillo haciendo eco. Sebastian se detuvo para girarse y encararla.

Su expresión no mostraba nada, se dijo Nina. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdad, se corrigió a sí misma. Fue un borrón lo que vio antes de que su espalda chocara contra la pared. El cazador la tenía acorralada con un cuchillo en su garganta.

-Cuida tus palabras.

Nina sabía desde un principio que había algo mal con Sebastian, no tenía idea de cuan mal podría ser pero su instinto le decía a gritos que no confiara en él. Ahora sabia porque. Todo en el grita peligro, desde el cuchillo en su garganta hasta su mirada amenazante.

-Y tú los cuchillos. – le dijo Nina con voz temblorosa.

-Cierra la boca. – se alejó de ella a zancadas.

Respiro entrecortadamente antes de seguirlo. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, no dijo nada que no fuera cierto. Había leído varios libros que decían eso, no tendría por qué enojarse.

-¿Dije algo malo? – le pregunto tragándose el temor de que le rajara la garganta con un cuchillo.

-No hables. – Nina rodo os ojos, pero ya no hablo más.

Ni en tus sueños, pensó Nina. Se acomodó mejor la mochila de su espalda y siguió andando con pasos firmes detrás de él. Intimidaba mucho, más cuando vestía completamente de negro. Una suave voz como campanillas dándoles la bienvenida le erizo la piel. Una mujer increíblemente hermosa estaba parada justo frente a ellos, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se le erizo el vello de los brazos, esa mujer que parecía flotar y sonreía de manera encantadoramente mortal, le dio miedo. Tal vez siguiera las ordenes de Sebastian, podría hacer una excepción.

-Siempre a tiempo, mi querido Cazador. – observo como el Cazador hacia una ligera reverencia, ¿sería parte de alguna realeza? ¿Eso existía aun?

-Reina Seelie. – saludo Sebastian con voz sedosa y tranquila, todo eso sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. – Creo que sabe a qué he… hemos venido. – fijo su vista momentáneamente en la mundana a su lado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia.

-Por supuesto que sí. – respondió la reina. Tenía una soltura elegante y antinatural, se fijó Nina por supuesto, lo supo en ese momento. Seelie, el nombre lo decía todo. Un hada.

Por lo que Nina sabia sobre hadas, por los libros que ha leído, era que son unas mentirosas y que jamás deberías de pedirles un favor. Esto, además de dar miedo, era peligroso.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? – pregunto la reina a Nina.

-Es…

-Le hice la pregunta a ella, Cazador. – interrumpió la reina.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir. – siguió Nina con cautela. – Me llamo Nina, su majestad. – se presentó seguido de una reverencia.

-Educada para ser una simple mundana. – esbozo una sonrisa. Reprimió el escalofrió. – Dime Nina, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Nina se congelo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, tendría que pensar muy bien lo que diría. Las hadas son engañosas y siempre saben todo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que te vayan a decir lo que deseas saber. Si algo aprendió en todas sus horas de lectura, es en no confiar en las hadas. Son mortalmente hermosas. Que su IQ de ciento ochenta fuera suficiente, rogo.

-No sé en que pueda ayudarme, si alguien hubiera sido tan amable de decirme a donde iríamos, probablemente tendría una respuesta adecuada. – lanzo una mirada acusadora a Sebastian para reforzar su respuesta. – En vista, que no sé exactamente como expresarme, cederé eso al Cazador de sombras. – señalo con la cabeza.

La cara de Sebastian era un bloque de hielo, pero incluso la sorpresa podía verse con facilidad en su expresión. A continuación, la reina soltó una carcajada. El sonido fue perfecto, hermoso y atrapante. Una risa preciosa tanto como peligrosa.

-Me agradas Nina Sawyer. – jamás le dijo su apellido, claro las hadas saben todo es por eso que no debe confiar en ellas. – Al fin alguien que se atreve a estar cerca de nuestro querido Jonathan, me pregunto si supiera todo lo que has hecho seguiría a tu lado…

-Basta. – interrumpió el Cazador con sequedad. – La mundana quiere saber dónde está su hermano, se lo llevaron los demonios que destrozaron su casa.

-Podría decirles lo que sé, pero tendrá un pequeño costo.

Esta era la parte que Nina temía. Podría pedirles cualquier cosa, de los libros de hadas que había leído hubo uno en que la protagonista casi se convierte en ciervo. Incluso podría pedir su voz o su primer hijo, aunque no supo exactamente porque pensó en eso.

-Quiero una pulsera que esta exhibida en el Instituto de Nueva York.

Por la expresión de Sebastian, Nina supo que recuperar esa pulsera sería un verdadero reto.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Si corren la voz de mi fic los amare aun mas :)**

w w w . / /

* * *

-El Instituto está perfectamente resguardado, será difícil entrar.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para ella. – se mordió el labio. Jamás en su vida ha robado algo, mentir podía con eso, pero ¿robar? Eso era demasiado.

Recordar a su hermano la hizo erguirse y cuadrar los hombros, si tenía que robar para un hada mentirosa, lo haría.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto decidida.

* * *

El edificio tenía un tinte gótico, tipo catedral. Enorme y espacioso, muy hermoso. Esa fue la primera vista que Nina tuvo del Instituto de Nueva York. No se imaginaba como sería una vez dentro. Sebastian y ella habían ideado un plan después de ver a la reina Seelie. Entraría y cuando la tuviera pisaría el anillo que llevaba en el cuello sujeto a una cadena, una especie de portal o algo así, no presto atención a esa parte.

Tocar la puerta le resulto algo tonto. Demasiado normal para lo que su vida era ahora. Solo esperaba que la pelirroja la recibiera, de los tres Cazadores ella era quien se veía más amable. No tuvo suerte en eso. La chica con tacones de quince centímetros salió en su lugar y su rostro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de ver a la mundana ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la interrogo echando chispas por los ojos.

-Necesito su ayuda. – pidió intentando parecer desesperada.

-Izzy, ¿Qué sucede? – el ojiazul se sorprendió de ver a Nina, hermanos pensó la rubia. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Nina Sawyer y solicito su ayuda. – Nina sonrió para sus adentros cuando la dejaron pasar.

* * *

Jace observaba como la rubia removía incomoda en su asiento. Se veía a leguas que la ansiedad hacía de las suyas.

-Déjame entender, ¿secuestraron a tu hermano? ¿Demonios? – volvió a preguntar Alece por sexta vez.

La rubia rodo los ojos, era como la décima vez que asentía.

-Sí y sí. – volvió a responder afirmativamente. – Mi hermano llamo cuando entraron a mi casa, estaba solo. No sé a donde pudieron llevárselo y antes de que pregunten como los encontré, les aseguro que no fue fácil. No es como si pudiera googlearlos y ya. Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerle, tiene siete años. – se le quebró la voz.

-Hay que comunicar esto a la Clave.

-No hay tiempo, Alec. – repuso Clary. – Creo que es mejor empezar nosotros con la investigación, no digo que lo ocultemos solo que adelantemos un poco.

-Tengo una duda. – Isabelle le dirigió una mirada dudosa a su invitada.

-No me sorprende. – murmuro Nina.

Jace sonrió. La chica tiene agamas.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Buena pregunta, yo tampoco lo sé. – le respondió. Jace supo que era totalmente sincera, sus ojos expresaban confusión. – Lo único que puedo decir es que no Salí totalmente ilesa en el intento. – agito los dedos de sus manos cubiertas por vendas. Y de improviso se puso de pie y levanto la playera que llevaba. Un enorme moretón abarcaba parte de su costado izquierdo. Clary hizo una mueca, eso debe doler. - ¿Tienen algún botiquín? Necesito cambiar las vendas.

-Voy por él. – se ofreció Clary.

-¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunto Alec sacando su faceta de hermano mayor.

-Presiento que no será el único. – torció un poco el gesto al decir las palabras. – Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – mi piel se marca con facilidad, en unos días ni siquiera lo notare.

-Suena como si ya estuvieras acostumbrada. – hablo Jace por primera vez.

-Suena como que tal vez tengas razón. – respondió Nina.

-Siempre la tengo.

-Alguien necesita bajarte los humos.

-Puedes intentarlo, se aceptan devoluciones.

-Cuenta con ello. – aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila sonriendo? Tu hermano está en peligro, siendo la diversión de esos Demonios y te pones a intercambiar frases con Jace.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? – la chica era más baja que Isabelle, observo Jace, pero en estos momentos pareciera que se alzaba por encima de ella. – Por lo menos ten la decencia de decírmelo a la cara. No me gustan las personas que se andan por las ramas, escondiéndose probablemente en errores que cometieron y no pueden resolver, así que si tienes un problema conmigo dímelo.

Jace quiso reírse. Nunca nadie le hablaba así a Izzy, a veces Simon, pero Izzy solo lo aguantaba a él. Aunque, también noto como había tocado una fibra sensible que pocos lograban tocar y que lo hiciera una desconocida es aún peor.

-Ya he soportado muchos años de señalamientos y burlas para que una Cazadora de Sombras se crea mejor que yo, y encima de eso se atreva a decir que no me importa mi hermano. – siguió la rubia sin piedad. – Te tengo una noticia, ponerme histérica no me sirve de nada. Llorando no voy a conseguir traer a mi hermano de vuelta. Y si tuviera que quemar todo a mi paso para encontrarlo, ten por seguro que sería la primera en arrojar la cerilla.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Isabelle aún seguía de pie, inmóvil mirando a la nada. Alec estaba a punto hablarle, pero súbitamente su hermana dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada.

-Eso fue escalofriante. – observo Clary con el botiquín en mano. - ¿A dónde fue Nina?

-Quizá se perdió.

-Tuvo un monologo un tanto desagradable con nuestra querida Isabelle. – se apresuró a explicar Jace. – se puso furiosa y salió sin decir nada.

-¿Quien?

-Ambas.

-Simplemente genial.

* * *

Nina suprimía las lágrimas traicioneras que brotaban de sus ojos. No era muy su estilo ser una bravucona, pero Isabelle la saco de su zona de confort. Nina sabe el poder que tienen las palabras, el dolor que pueden causar y eso fue precisamente lo que vio en los ojos oscuros de la Cazadora. Si supiera que todo lo hacía por su hermano, pero no sabía y así seguiría. El pasillo parecía interminable, necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse. Acabo en una sala enorme llena de libros. Una biblioteca, justo lo que necesitaba. Fue como si un coro de ángeles cantara el aleluya en su cabeza, bajaran del cielo y le dijeran que todo esto era suyo. La imaginación de Nina siempre ha sido desbordante.

Fue revisando los estantes observando los libros, la mayoría de ellos en distintos idiomas, griego y latín resaltaban entre ellos. Había algunos en francés, rumano, alemán… encontró un original de la _Divina comedia_ de Dante en italiano. Al fin algo bueno con lo cual distraerse. Lo tomo con cuidado y se sentó en una butaca para empezar a leerlo. Aprendió italiano cuando cumplió doce. Pensó, estúpidamente, que si hacia este tipo de actividades podría volver a la normalidad. Se equivocó y no solo en eso.

_Todo parecía estar hecho de cristal. Puertas, ventanas, techos. Una vista increíblemente hermosa. No estaba sola, en el reflejo de las paredes de cristal había más personas vestidas de gala, sorprendida observo su reflejo ataviado en un vestido gris que realzaba su figura ¿Dónde quedaron los jeans desgastado que traía puestos? No importaba, le gusto su reflejo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que uso un vestido así de hermoso. _

_-¿Te importaría si te robo un baile? – no podía dejarla en paz ni siquiera en sueños. _

_-¿Qué haces en mis sueños? – le pregunto observando su traje de etiqueta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le quitaba la respiración._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un sueño tuyo? – pregunto guiándola a la pista de baile posicionando las manos en su cintura y acomodando la de Nina en su hombro. – Podría ser mío. _

_-Yo no bailo. – hablo Nina inmóvil mientras la música seguía sonando._

_-Suerte que yo sí. _

_-¿Por qué quieres que baile contigo? Es mi sueño, si quiero que uses tus manos para caminar de cabeza, puedo hacer que suceda. _

_-Que graciosa eres Nina. – la joven rubia se estremeció. Hasta ahora no había oído como se escuchaba su nombre de la boca de Sebastian. Le gusto más de lo que admitiría. – Soy un buen bailarín –, Sebastian se acercó a su oído, sentía el aliento cálido del rubio contra su mejilla. – no te arrepentirás. – esa última frase sonó cargada de dobles intenciones. _

_-En serio, no bailo. – murmuro. Nunca aprendió a bailar, siempre le ha parecido un gasto inútil de energía, claro la otra razón era para que practicarlo cuando nadie quiere invitar al fenómeno a bailar. – ¿Sebastian?_

_-Si. – respondió aun cerca de su oído. _

_-No me hagas odiarte. - le pidió descansando la cabeza contra su pecho. _

_-No prometo nada. _

_E increíblemente, bailo. Y así siguieron el resto de su sueño._

Alguien movía con insistencia el hombro de Nina, odiaba ser levantada cuando se quedaba dormida, sobre todo ahora que no había conseguido dormir más que un par de horas. La noche anterior a penas y pego un ojo en toda la noche.

-Creo que alguien tiene mal genio por las mañanas. – esa voz no le sonó conocida para nada.

-¿Tendrá algo? – esa sí, era Clary.

-Odia madrugar. – de nuevo la voz desconocida.

-Me sorprende tu inteligencia. – dijo Nina con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos. Observo que estaba en una habitación. - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto claramente desorientada, el último lugar donde estuvo fue en la biblioteca.

-En una de las habitaciones del Instituto. – le respondió Clary sonriendo. – Este es mi amigo, Simon. Jace te trajo anoche cuando te encontró dormida en el sofá de la biblioteca. – se sorprendió, no se esperaba ese gesto de Jace.

Miro con cautela al chico que tenía enfrente. Parecía un friki en todo su esplendor, apostaría a que jugaba videojuegos en su tiempo libre. Tenía cierto atractivo, pero no sabía exactamente a que se debía, la palidez inusual le recordó a Crepúsculo.

-¿Si te pones al sol no brillaras, cierto? – le pregunto solo para estar segura.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una bola de discoteca? – le pregunto Simon fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Creo que eres un vampiro, prefiero la opción de brillar a ser carbonizado por el sol, solo por si quieres saberlo.

-Chica lista. Me agradas. – Nina se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué me despertaron? Hace días que no dormía tan bien.

-El desayuno está listo. – le informo Clary. Se veía como una chica normal en su pijama rosa, sino fuera por las marcas oscuras que cubrían sus antebrazos.

-Genial.

* * *

Todos observaban con curiosidad a la invitada mundana. Parecía estar ausente mientras desayunaba el pan tostado que antes había untado con mermelada de uva.

-No creo que mi pan con mermelada sea de gran interés. – Clary enarco una ceja. No se andaba con rodeos. – Si tienen algo que decir pueden hacerlo ahora, no me gustan que me miren así.

-¿Como? – pregunto Alec esta vez.

-Como si fuera un animal herido o un ciervo asustado. El papel de damisela en aprietos nunca me ha gustado, no me va.

-¿Tienes algo de tu hermano? – pregunto Jace claramente.

-Conmigo no, en mi casa hay una habitación llena con sus cosas. – se podía leer la duda en la cara de Nina, pero antes de que formulara la pregunta, Jace le respondió.

-Si tuviéramos algo de él, podríamos rastrearlo, ¿no, Alec? – pregunto Jace subiendo ambas cejas.

-Por supuesto, Magnus lo haría si se lo pido. – Nina comprendió demasiado tarde que Alec es gay. Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas cuando hablo de su novio. – Supongo que habrá que regresar a tu casa, podrías hablar con tus padres…

-De ninguna manera. – corto la rubia para sorpresa de todos. Apretaba los puños con fuerza que las heridas le dolieron sin necesidad. – No puedo regresar a mi casa, mucho menos ver a mis padres. – se mordió el labio con haciendo una ligera presión.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Simon con curiosidad.

-Porque si me vuelvo a parar en su puerta corro el riesgo de ser enviada a un manicomio. Hui de mi casa por eso precisamente, estoy consciente que nadie podría ser capaz de rescatar a mi hermano, a menos que creyera en lo que les conté, ninguno lo hizo. – miro su plato con migajas respirando profundo. – Voy a encontrar a Ian y se los voy a regresar, nadie más puede hacerlo.

Los cazadores de sombras y el vampiro no la contradijeron.


	10. Chapter 9

Hola, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Como siempre saben que si me comentan no me enojo. Seré sincera, el fic aquí no ha tenido tan buena recepción como en Potterfics o Wattpad, eso desanima lo crean o no.

Como quiera seguiré publicando para las personas que me sigan :) También les recuerdo que aquí esta el grupo de Facebook por si gustan unirse, ya empece con el primer concurso, claro que habrá ganadores y así.

: / / w w w . / /

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Nunca le ha gustado estar en un solo lugar, quedarse sin hacer nada mientras los otros buscaban la manera de ayudarla no era algo precisamente de lo que se sintiera orgullosa. Casi había olvidado porque estaba aquí, robaría algo y sería mejor que lo hiciera rápido.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta que dio de nuevo con la biblioteca. Apretó el anillo que colgaba de la cadena en su mano. No se atrevió a colgárselo al cuello, si alguno lo veía empezarían las preguntas. Observo la enorme biblioteca, jamás se cansaría de ella. Si pudiera se quedaría a vivir en ella, lástima que no pueda. Había unas vitrinas que mostraban diferentes objetos dentro de ellas. Se sorprendió cuando vio la pulsera que la reina Seelie le encomendó robar; fue fácil de reconocer, ningún ser humano podría crear un accesorio así de hermoso. El problema real seria como sacarlo, Nina tendría que poner en práctica su IQ de ciento ochenta, en las películas de Misión Imposible y James Bond lo hacen parecer demasiado normal y fácil, así que se imaginó que estaba dentro de una de esas películas, quizá así le resultaría más sencillo. Olvidándose del hecho que tenía que robar al Instituto de Nueva York y traicionar la confianza que depositaban en ella. No, eso no podía ser bueno.

Por lo que sabía casi nadie viene a la biblioteca, eso era algo a su favor. El verdadero problema era que nadie viera la parte faltante.

Miro la gran biblioteca, este era por mucho, su lugar favorito. Dudaba que algún día pudiera ver una biblioteca de este tipo, donde los tomos de _demonología_ abundan y las lenguas casi extintas resaltan.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros? – la voz de Jace la saco de sus intenciones maquiavélicos.

-Son los únicos que no te apuñalan por la espalda – le respondió dándole la espalda –; eso es un sí.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra. – cerro los ojos y controlo su respiración, no se permitiría verse alterada. – Tengo serias dudas acerca del porque los demonios invadieron tu casa y se llevaron a tu hermano.

-Uno de ellos me pregunto algo, - se dio la vuelta. Le diría una mentira mezclada con la verdad, son las más creíbles. – El problema es que no tengo idea de que buscan; si lo supiera ya habría recuperado a mi hermano.

-¿No tienes cierto libro blanco con dibujos y escrituras extrañas? – mierda. La descubrió, ¿cómo? Esa pregunta rondo la mente de la rubia. – Hay un hueco en la repisa de tu habitación, esta es mi teoría. – hizo una pausa para agregarle más dramatismo y siguió. – Tienes el libro, fueron a buscarlo y como no se los diste se llevaron a tu hermano como canje. Eres una buena mentirosa, pero no mejor que yo.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunto indiferente. Poniendo cara de póker. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? La única manera en que pudiste enterarte seria…

No supo que la llevo a asestarle la bofetada que sonó en todo el recinto, pero ni Jace lo vio venir. Y si con eso no fue suficiente le dio con su rodilla en el estómago lo que provoco que el rubio se doblara.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a husmear en mis cosas, son privadas! – exclamo con fuerza. – Nadie tendría que descubrir eso, solo si moría. Y… estoy viva.

-¡Jace! – exclamo su parabatai corriendo hasta él. - ¿Qué sucedió? – le frunció el ceño a Nina.

-Pregúntale a Jace, entrar a propiedad ajena es un delito. – le espeto. – Para tu información ese maldito libro lo queme, así que deberías estar feliz, no tengo nada para conseguir a mi hermano de vuelta. – se le quebró la voz mientras contenía las lágrimas. No solo de tristeza, también de confusión y traición.

Jace no dijo nada. Solo la miro; inesperadamente la abrazo. Y Nina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió reconfortada, esto lo hacía aún más complicado de lo que seria. Con una profunda respiración se deshizo de su abrazo. Esto ya no podría seguir así, luego pronuncio las palabras que la mandarían directo al purgatorio.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarles. – mordió su labio inferior y dejo correr las lágrimas. – yo creo que todos deberían saberlo.

Jace miraba fijamente a Nina. Estaba parada de espaldas a un ventanal en la sala de estar, no decía nada, se dedicaba a observar la vista. Había llegado muy lejos con su suposición, que bien podría tener algo de verdad; no se esperó que de una chica aparentemente tranquila tuviera las agallas para bofetearlo y patearlo en el estómago. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado. En sus cartas jamás se describió como una chica violenta, sino más bien tranquila. Que prefería leer a salir, aunque no tuviera muchos amigos. Su historia removió ciertas cosas en su interior, sin contar las lágrimas que Clary soltó cuando relato la manera en que la traicionaron.

-Les conté la verdad, se llevaron a mi hermano. – los presentes prestaron atención, incluso Simon que había comenzado a quejarse de no saber la historia completa. – Lo que nos les dije, fue como sobreviví.

-Mataste al demonio mientras otro se llevaba a tu hermano. – repuso Alec algo dubitativo.

-Eran tres, si me encargue de uno y otro se llevó a mi hermano. – Isabelle estaba a punto de decir te lo dije. – el tercero casi me mata, sabía que iba morir, por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo que Ian estaba a salvo, también me equivoque en eso. – al fin se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los Cazadores de sombras, se detuvo un poco más en Jace y desvió su vista al techo. – Había alguien más allí, me salvo.

-¿Otro Cazador? – se atrevió a preguntar Simon después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Sí, y ahora no me queda duda alguna que estuvo siguiéndome durante días. – a Jace, esta parte de la historia cada vez le gustaba menos. – La primera vez lo vi en el Central Park, algo le hizo gracia y se rio, pensé que sería otra persona, pero luego vi marcas que sobresalían de su cuello y un compañero de la escuela, Ned no vio a nadie. Corrí esperando no verlo jamás.

-El día que atacaron mi casa… sigo sin explicarme porque me salvo. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. – el rubio noto como esa fue más una explicación para sí misma, que para con los demás. – mato al demonio con uno de sus cuchillos serafín, para eso mi hermano ya no estaba. Sabía que mis padres jamás creerían mi historia, a pesar de que intente por todos los medios que lo hicieran. No conocía a nadie más que pudiera ayudarme, así que le dije que si me ayudaba a cabio le daría esto. – saco de su mochila el libro blanco. – casi me lo arrebata pero lo convencí que si lo tocaba se prendería en llamas.

-¿Sucederá eso? – pregunto Clary con curiosidad.

-No, pero se lo creyó. – se encogió de hombros y dejo el libro en la mesa. – Hace unos días fuimos a ver a la Reina Seelie, - se estremeció visiblemente. – Dijo que si le conseguía la pulsera que está en la vitrina de la biblioteca, me diría donde está mi hermano. Vine aquí a robarles y sinceramente estuve a punto de hacerlo, sino fuera porque Jace me dijo mentirosa en mi cara, lo hubiera hecho; tampoco es que el haya dicho alguna mentira.

Isabelle fue un borrón en la habitación cuando cruzo la estancia para golpear a la mundana.

-Sabía que algo andaba mal contigo. – logro esquivar el golpe que Isabelle le propino.

El látigo dorado resplandeció en el aire, la rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse para que no la azotara. Todos parecían incrédulos por la escena. Jace vio como la rubia tomaba una de las espadas colgadas de la pared y la blandía como si pesara nada.

-Ser damisela en apuros nunca me ha gustado. – la rubia se hizo una serie de movimientos balanceando el peso de la espada. El látigo volvió a resplandecer pero esta vez Nina estaba lista para recibirlo. Enredándolo con la espada lo jalo, provocando que Isabelle barriera por el piso de la sala.

-¡Suficiente ambas! – exclamo Alec quitándole la espada a Nina. – Simon ve con Izzy, nadie quiere ver otra escena como esta.

-Yo sí. – sonrió Jace.

-Y tu niña, creo que aún nos acabado de contar tu historia.

-Eso es todo, lo juro. – la chica se vio intimidada por Alec, algo bastante extraño cabe mencionar. – No sé qué más quieran saber…

-¿Cómo se llama el Cazador que te ayudo? – pregunto Clary que permanecía callada en su lugar.

-Le llaman Sebastian, pero se llama Jonathan, Jonathan Christopher.

Jace se tensó, todos lo hicieron cuando la mundana pronuncio esos nombres. Imposible, pensó Jace, Sebastian está en el infierno. Clary lo envió allí. Él lo atravesó con su espada en el corazón.

-No digas mentiras Nina, Sebastian está en el infierno. – soltó Jace neutral. – Clary lo envió allí. Además, el Sebastian que conocemos no movería un dedo por cualquier ser viviente para ayudarlo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! – exclamo la rubia con convicción. – Se lo que les digo, es alto y tiene el cabello platinado, casi blanco. Y… sus ojos son negros, como la brea. Lo juro, el me salvo…

-Imposible. – Clary se dejó caer en el lugar más cercano pasándose las manos por el cabello. - ¿Saben lo que esto significa? – pregunto. Ninguno dijo nada.

-No sé lo que significa, pero… le dije que si me ayudaba a encontrar a mi hermano le daría el libro.

-¿Preguntaste siquiera para que lo querría? – pregunto Alec sin emoción.

-¿Por qué quiere matarlos? – Jace enarco una ceja, no respondió su pregunta y conociendo a Alec querría respuestas.

-Lo mande al infierno y Jace le atravesó el corazón con una espada, es lógico que quiera matarnos. – explico su prometida de manera sencilla. – Siempre tuvo envidia de Jace, e Isabelle y Alec, nadie de hecho, era de su agrado. Mato al verdadero Sebastian y se hizo pasar por él, casi hace que destruyan Idris y a el mundo.

Jace observo como a Clary le afectaba tanto, a pesar de su voz monótona no podía ocultar el rencor en su voz. Luego, observo a la rubia que seguía de pie con los puños apretados, podía ver su mente maquinando, trazando un plan. Algo en ella había cambiado.

-Así que me alié con un asesino. – dijo en voz baja. – Aun así, eso no explica porque me salvo, pudo dejarme morir; ¿de qué le serviría yo viva? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía el libro. No tiene sentido.

-Le gustas. – observo el vampiro. Esta vez, Jace no dudo en rodar los ojos.

-Es imposible que sienta nada por nadie, vampiro. – bufo Jace en respuesta.

-Es obvio que no le temes, todavía. – tercio Alec.

-Sigo estando aquí. – es difícil de olvidar eso, pensó Jace. – y tienes razón, no le tengo miedo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya algo en el que grite PELIGRO en mayúsculas. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que algo andaba mal con él. Sobre todo cuando hice cierto comentario sobre la sangre de ángel; supongo que toque un punto sensible.

-¿Sensible? Ese bastardo es un demonio. – dijo Isabelle enredando su látigo alrededor de su muñeca. – todos lo sabemos, por su culpa estuvimos a nada de morir.

-Izzy, fue hace años…

-¿Crees que si está de regreso no querrá venganza? – Isabelle tenía razón, Jace no quería creer que fuera así, pero lo era. – Recapacita Simon, no tiene corazón. Mato a Max.

Jace tampoco pudo negar eso. Isabelle era quien peor llevaba la muerte de su hermano menor a manos de Sebastian. Seguía con ese sentimiento de culpa. El mismo se sintió satisfecho cuando puso fin a la vida del bastardo.

-Tengo que regresar con él. – todos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia.

-Acabas de oír que…

-Que es un asesino, no te preocupes Alec no estoy sorda. – lo interrumpió a mitad de la oración. – pero si quieren tener una oportunidad, déjenme hacer las cosas a mi manera. Hare como que no conté nada. Les dejare esto. – se arrancó el collar con la nota musical que colgaba de su cuello y se la entregó a Alec. Jace observo como su parabatai la tomaba sin confiar del todo. – Si no confían en mí, podrán rastrearme. Cuando descubra que planea hacer se los comunicare de alguna manera. Solo necesito tiempo, quizás unos días.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? – pregunto Isabelle para sorpresa de todos.

-Desde que llegue llevo diciéndolo, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

Todos se giraron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Jace observo a su antepasado observando la escena con curiosidad y a su lado el chico de cabellos negros con un único mechón blanco.

-Los dejamos por tres días y ya están armando otra guerra. – Jace rodo los ojos. Pareciera que tuvieran la misma edad, no era así. – Alec, eres el más sensato que se supone…

-Tessa. – la detuvo Jem en medio del regaño. – Creo que tenemos una invitada.

La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la rubia en medio de la sala, ella los miro de vuelta sin decir nada.

-No eres una Cazadora de Sombras. – observo Tessa mostrando en sus ojos grises esa curiosidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Que observadora. – soltó la rubia con una mueca. – Jamás lo hubiera notado. – siguió con sarcasmo. – Creo que estoy en medio de un regaño familiar, no quiero ocasionar más guerras, así que mejor me iré.

-Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo. – espeto Isabelle. – Ojala nunca vuelvas.

-Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo, pero no todo se puede en la vida. – le respondió Nina de regreso. – pero las cosas cambian, los amigos se van y al final la vida no se detiene para nadie. Solo por si no lo sabias. – con eso ultimo abandono la habitación.


	11. Chapter 10

Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. A las personas que me leen, perdón por la tardanza. Trato de no desanimarme por los pocos seguidores o comentarios, pero aun así recuerdo que hay personas que me leen. Mas ahora que la historia tiene mas seguidores. Ojala siga asi.

Ya saben que si comparten el fic me harían muy feliz :)

Aqui les dejo el link del grupo en Facebook :) dejo adelantos y concursos si no pueden entrar tambien esta en mi perfil.

www . facebook groups / 1464242277196369/

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¿Qué hace esa chica aquí? – pregunto Tessa en tono acusador.

-Vino pidiendo ayuda. – respondió Alec recargándose en el escritorio. – Unos demonios secuestraron a su hermano. Mato a uno pero otro…

-¿Mato a un demonio? – interrumpió Jem impresionado. – Pero si es una mundana, debería estar asustada.

-Tiene la visión. – intervino Clary. – Desde hace años que puede ver el mundo de las sombras. Además, no es el primer demonio que mata, es el segundo.

-Sin contar el rodillazo y la bofetada que dio a Jace. – dijo Alec. El parabatai de este lo miro queriendo que se callara.

-¿Seguro que no es algún familiar tuyo? – pregunto Jem a Jace. – Tiene exactamente la misma actitud, viene de familia.

-Definitivamente no. – bufo Jace. – Yo soy mucho más atractivo.

-Nunca dejas de recordárnoslo. – Tessa rodo los ojos, recordando a su primer y único marido. – Me recuerdas a…

-Lo sé, te recuerdo a tu marido; el también debió haber sido increíblemente genial y atractivo, solo así tendría sentido que los Herondale estamos esculpidos por la mano de Dios.

-No me desvíes del tema. – no funciono su táctica. – Alec, ¿Qué paso con esa chica rubia?

-Se llama Nina Sawyer. – Alec pronuncio su nombre. – Y está metida en un lio grande. Muy grande.

Definitivamente la vida es una mierda, los pensamientos de la joven rubia no salían de lamentos y quejas. Sabiendo que eso no le serviría de nada para encontrar a Ian, prefirió hacer algo productivo. El problema era que no sabía que podría hacer que resultara productivo; por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de leer un libro, a veces perderse en algún mundo de fantasía no bastaba, ya tenía el suyo propio. Llego a un balcón que estaba oculto por varias puertas, que suerte para ella era tan curiosa para abrir cada una ellas.

Se sentó en la barda de piedra con las rodillas pegadas al pecho observando la puesta de sol. Comenzó a tararear una canción, esa que la hizo querer aprender italiano. Nunca la olvidaría. Observando la puesta así la hizo pensar en las muchas parejas que probablemente disfrutaban de esta, si ese día jamás se hubiera topado con el trio de Cazadores de sombras, quizás estuviera viendo esta misma puesta con Ned, el chico que no se da nunca por vencido, sonrió al recordar como estuvo a punto de ceder ante el insistente Ned. La imagen de Sebastian vino a su mente y su sonrisa se borró, con ello vinieron también las palabras de Simon, el vampiro diurno _le gustas _¿sería posible? Desde un principio note que algo no cuadraba en él. Lo malo es que jamás se imaginó que tanto no cuadraba. De eso a saber que era incapaz de sentir algo… aun no respondía su duda de porque la salvo. Es frustrante no tener todas las respuestas.

Su voz fue subiendo de volumen cada vez más hasta que se oyó cantando en voz alta. Este sería el momento justo para que en un libro se describiera la escena melancólica, en la que la protagonista reflexiona acerca de los problemas que la rodean. Siguió cantando, ya no muy segura si era la misma canción, pero eso no la detuvo.

-¿Qué haría Charlie? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-Hablar sola son los primeros signos de locura. – observo Jace con una ceja enarcada.

-Las mejores personas son las que están locas. – rebatió Nina sin dejar de ver la casi inexistente puesta de sol. - ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

-Lo olvide. – se encogió de hombros Jace.

-¿Aun están furiosos conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar Nina, oír la respuesta seria duro, al menos eso se imaginaba.

-Bastante, ya han avisado a la clave. – Nina soltó un suspiro resignado. Estaba en lo correcto no le gusto la respuesta.

-Es lo de menos. – recargo su mentón en las rodillas. - ¿Qué sucederá con mi hermano? – pregunto mirando a nada en especial.

-Te ayudaremos, no tiene la culpa. – asintió conforme, eso era lo que quería oír.

Ninguno hablo de nuevo. Lo que Nina quería saber estaba dicho y Jace parecía no tener nada que decir.

-¿Por qué Sebastian? – pregunto Jace después de un rato.

Nina, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, reacciono cuando le pregunto por su aliado.

-¿Por qué Sebastian qué? – le pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

-¿Qué le hizo querer salvarte? ¿Por qué no le temes? – reformulo el joven Cazador para Nina.

-No lo sé. – respondió a ambas cuestiones. – Créeme que yo más que nadie quiere saber esas respuestas. Creo que le afecta lo que digo. – observo la reacción incrédula de Jace, no esperaba menos. – No me mires así, yo he convivido con él las últimas 72 horas. Y puede que sea un pervertido al que le encanta observar mi trasero, pero también es lo suficientemente inteligente para no demostrar sus emociones.

-Si es que tiene. – apostillo Jace. Nina se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, aunque la verdad si lo hacía.

-No le tengo miedo. – pronuncio las palabras como si fuera un mantra. – Quizás porque no lo he visto matar a nadie, incluso en mi caso, fue una situación contraria.

No dijo esto a nadie en especial. Solo fue su momento de reflexión para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Odio admitirlo, pero el vampiro tiene razón. – se oyó decir Jace.

-Vaya, comenzara la Tercera Guerra Mundial, le has dado la razón a Simon. – soltó Nina una gran carcajada por tal ocurrencia. Jace de acuerdo con Simon, en que extraño mundo paralelo están.

-Tiene sentido. – el tono serio de Jace la hizo fijar su mirada en la figura recargada en la baranda de piedra. Aunque odiara admitirlo, era _muy guapo_, quizás demasiado para su propio bien. – Toma, la necesitaras. – le entrego la pulsera que se supone debió robar.

-¿Para qué me la das? – pregunto confundida, no tomo la pulsera que le ofrecía el rubia, solo la vio colgando de su mano.

-Para que regreses con Sebastian, quiero saber todo lo que hace y deja de hacer. Voy a matarlo y esta vez me asegurare de hacerlo bien. – el tono sombrío de Jace la atemorizo, ni siquiera el reluciente cuchillo serafín que Sebastian puso en su garganta logro amedrentarla. – Si siente algo por ti podrías…

-No. – lo corto Nina, su mano picaba por abofetearlo. – Jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de otro, aunque este sea un asesino, cielos incluso odio eso de espiar.

-¿Entonces porque haces esto?

-Porque estoy desesperada, y cuando uno lo está, no le importa llegar a las últimas consecuencias. – le arrebato la pulsera de la mano. – Tienen mi collar para cuando quieran encontrarme, solo recuerden que Sebastian no sabe nada aun y por mí no se enterara. – saco el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Lo siento. – fue lo último que dijo antes de aplastar el anillo con su pie y una nube negra se la tragara.

-¿Así que desapareció? – pregunto Simon. - ¿Cómo hizo eso?

-Con magia Simon. – Clary rodo los ojos. – ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera? – le pregunto Clary a Jace.

-Se supone que ibas a sonsacarle información. – Isabelle echaba chispas de sus ojos en dirección a su hermano.

-No sabe nada de todas maneras. – Jace se encogió de hombros con total despreocupación.

Por supuesto que no les conto su conversación previa. Eso no tenían por qué saberlo, tampoco que le entrego la pulsera que vino a robar antes de contar sus planes.

-Por la mañana la interrogaría la Clave. – apostillo Tessa. – Debiste convencerla de quedarse, la tomaran por una fugitiva.

-Es una fugitiva. – afirmo Isabelle. – Esta con ese… monstruo. – dijo, aun le parecía decir malas palabras frente a Jem, a pesar de que hace años que ya no era un hermano silencioso. – Y sigo sin entender cómo es que está de vuelta.

-Salió del infierno. – dijo Simon simplemente. – Supongo que no le gustaba lo suficiente y decidió darse una vuelta acá arriba.

-Simon, basta. – le pidió Clary masajeándose las sienes. – Todo esto me está causando dolor de cabeza, solo quisiera que todo esto terminara.

-Esta vez terminara. – aseguro Jace con vehemencia tomando la mano de su prometida. – Yo mismo me encargare de Sebastian.

-La última vez le atravesaste una espada en el corazón, Jace. – observo Alec. – Eso no lo mato, por lo visto. Tenemos que idear un plan, antes de recurrir a Nina.

-¡¿Por qué tendríamos que recurrir a ella?! – exclamo Isabelle con exasperación. – Ella nos metió en esta situación, ¿acaso no lo ven?

-De hecho, fue lo contrario. – defendió Clary.

-¿Cómo fue eso? – pregunto Tessa con curiosidad.

-Un día la perseguía un demonio cuando salía del Java Jones, Isabelle, Jace y yo fuimos tras el demonio que la seguía; pero las cosas se salieron de control.

-¿Y cuándo pensaban contar todo eso? – pregunto Tessa de nuevo con una ceja enarcada.

-Isabelle no quiere contar que gracias a una mundana está viva. – Continuo Jace.

-Ella mato al demonio y luego huyo. Supongo que no sabía que tenía ese libro con ella o algo por el estilo.

-¿Mato a un demonio? – pregunto Simon sorprendido.

-Dos, para ser más precisos. – por el tono de Jace podría decirse que incluso lucia orgulloso por las hazañas de la rubia. – Uno de ellos usando solo un bolígrafo.

-¿Podría ser una Cazadora de Sombras y no saberlo? – pregunto Jem esta vez.

-No. – respondió Clary. – Pero tiene trofeos de tiro con arco, esgrima, una cinta negra en karate y al parecer practica Krav maga, supongo que sabe lo suficiente para defenderse.

-¿Para qué querría saber tanto sobre luchas? – pregunto Simon sin comprenderlo.

-Sabe italiano y español, toca la guitarra y tiene estantes y cajas llenas de libros. – acoto Jace sin prestar atención al vampiro. – al parecer tiene bastante tiempo libre.

-Me convenciste con los libros. – murmuro Tessa con una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Creí que ya te habrían descubierto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La salida dramática que Nina planeo salió bien hasta que llego a su destino; cayó de espaldas duramente, otro moretón más. Lo peor fue que Sebastian ya la estaba esperando, se burlaría de ella, eso es seguro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en el suelo? – le pregunto con una sonrisilla de superioridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Gracias por ayudar a levantarme. – refunfuño mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose. – También por preocuparte por mi vida, no todos los días sucede eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Justo cuando se iba a poner de pie un mareo la trajo de regreso al suelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, algo le pasaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Quieres…? – antes de estrellarse con el suelo alguien la sostuvo y ya no supo nada más. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mundana espero el peor momento para desmayarse o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Sebastian mientras la acostaba en el sillón de la sala. Estaba inconsciente, grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, a veces olvida que tan solo es una mundana. Nunca ha cuidado de nadie más que de sí mismo y obviamente no puede usar runas con ella. Humedeció un paño con agua fría y lo coloco en su frente, ¿eso se hace, no? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Por qué tomarme tantas molestias? – se preguntó en voz alta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Porque te gusto. – le respondió en voz baja la mundana con los ojos cerrados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La observo con cuidado, no había sonrisa de por medio, aún estaba bajo los efectos del mareo. Después de eso ya no dijo nada más. Un gran alivio. La dejo allí en el sillón, despertaría en algún momento. Si no han logrado matarlo antes esta mundana lo haría. Extrañamente los dos días que estuvo fuera el departamento se sintió vacío, no ese vacío al que esta tan acostumbrado antes de que ella llegara, algo diferente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En fin, no sabría que paso en el Instituto hasta que despertara y por más que quisiera zarandearla para despertarla algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo. El dejo en el sillón, necesitaba una distracción urgente antes de matar a alguien. Observo a Nina una última vez dio media vuelta y camino con tranquilidad a la sala de armas. Se sacó la camisa y tomo la katana de la pared, hoy tocaba kung-fu. Se ejercita a diario, su padre Valentine así lo impuso y no solo a él. Jace, el chico ángel, el rubio de ojos dorados que todos adoran también fue instruido por el mismo, el padre de ambos. Aun recordaba cuando la espada de este le atravesó el pecho, dolió y lo siguiente fue su hermana trazando un portal al infierno solo para él. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para planificar su golpe, esta vez terminaría lo que empezó hace cuatro años; si tan solo la que se hace llamar su madre lo hubiera… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una voz femenina entonando una canción lo hizo soltar la katana, algo que jamás ha sucedido, es difícil distraerlo. Salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin ponerse la camisa que había arrojado al suelo. La única que chica en su casa es la mundana y esta inconsciente, además dudaba que fuera su voz, el sonido era muy exquisito para que perteneciera a su invitada, la chica ruda y sarcástica desmayada en su sofá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La rubia cantaba mientras batía algo en un tazón. Enarco una ceja, aun se sorprendía por lo que esta mundana hace y muy dentro de él, esperaba que siguiera de ese modo. La música marcaba el movimiento de sus caderas, se sintió como lo que decía la canción en un sentido literal, emle cerraron las puertas del cielo./em Hizo un extraño movimiento y miro el techo dando vueltas. Estaba totalmente perdida en la canción, algo que Sebastian no había experimentado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Yo también quiero que te quedes./span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Pensó Sebastian casi por casualidad. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía – observar fijamente a la mundana hacer los sensuales movimientos de cadera. – se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Veo que ya te sientes mejor. – observo con una ceja enarcada, ella solo se encogio de hombros como si el chico de ojos negros que esta frente a ella, no lo hubiera notado. - ¿Qué sucedió en el Instituto? – pregunto directamente, evadiendo cuestiones de su desmayo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Aquí esta. – arrojo la pulsera en la encimera como si fuera una baratija. – Fue más complicado de lo que pensé, tuve que golpear a Jace. – vio como torció el gesto por el recuerdo, probablemente y sonrió abiertamente por primera vez desde que Nina llego, admitía que le gusto lo que oyó. – Me descubrió. – eso le borro la sonrisa por completo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Que? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Me hice la que no sabía nada, fingí ofenderme y para agregarle mas realismo tuve que darle una bofetada, aunque el rodillazo en el estómago después pudo dejárselo muy claro. – aclaro con rapidez. – Ya saben que regresaste. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sebastian se congelo dónde estaba. Sus planes no incluían que la mundana se enterara del pasado. Los susurros de la rubia cambiaban muchas cosas, demasiadas para su gusto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Qué sabes? – le pregunto Sebastian con neutralidad, recargándose en la encimera con aire casual mientras se cruzaba de brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Lo suficiente. – le respondió la chica sin mirarlo. - ¿Quieres comer algo? Muero de hambre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Qué tanto sabes? – quizás si fue mala idea dejarla ir sola al Instituto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Solo oí a escondidas que Sebastian regreso, no sé qué tenga que ver eso, probablemente es algo malo. – bufo y volvió a lo suyo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Por qué crees que sea algo malo? – esta mundana siempre hace quiera saber más de lo que debe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Se giró con cautela, sus ojos estaban cerrados y cuando los abrió fue como si hablaran por ella, eran demasiado luminosos, con ese brillo especial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-No te tengo miedo. – le dijo con lentitud como si temiera que no la entendiera. – y, a pesar de que algo en ti me grita que salga corriendo, no estoy segura porque lo ignoro. Saber quién eres es lo último que me importa, solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano y si para eso tengo que hacer como si confiara en ti, lo haré. Pero hasta allí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Así que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y darles la puñalada por la espalda. – sonrió Sebastian con sorna, admitía que no esperaba esa actitud en su invitada. – Tan típico de los mundanos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de la mundana estrellarse contra su mejilla izquierda. Odiaba admitir que también lo tomo desprevenido, pocos se atreverían a golpearle sin saber lo que les esperaría, y otros ni siquiera lo han logrado. Esta rubia es la personificación del trastorno bipolar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-No te atrevas… jamás vuelvas a decir eso. – en lo que llevaba de conocerla nunca la había visto tan furiosa. – Nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas, y te lo digo ahora por si no lo sabes: tú también entras en esa categoría. – Sebastian se quedó serio, todos saben que él ni siquiera tiene cabida en esa categoría. – Se lo que se siente cuando te apuñalan por la espalda y te aseguro que, aunque se tratara de ti, no lo haría. Mierda, juro que solo ustedes son capaces de hacerme dar discursos tan largos. Hay comida por si quieres servirte, se me fue el apetito. Otra cosa. – se volvió. – deberías dejar que el golpe que te di sanase solo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Para que sepas lo que es sentirse vulnerable y recordarte que, a pesar de todo eres un simple mortal tanto como lo soy yo. – y con eso salió definitivamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Se quitó la playera cuando estuvo en la habitación, el moretón que tenía en el costado ya estaba en la fase de lucir un feo color morado, en unos días más pasará al verde. Se deshizo de sus desgastados jeans camino al baño, le urgía una ducha, olvidarse de estos días y todo lo que descubrió, obviamente que no sucedería pero soñar es gratis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Acomodo el agua caliente de la ducha y sin pensarlo dos veces entro. El agua relajo sus músculos al instante. Sabía una parte del pasado de Sebastian, tenía información suficiente para salir corriendo asustada, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hace un rato, mientras cocinaba, incluso considero la idea de reclamarle por ocultarle quien era en realidad, por supuesto que esa idea desapareció tan pronto como llego a su mente. Ella no tenía la necesidad de saber nada sobre el con tal de que la ayudara a encontrar a su hermano menor era suficiente. Podría traicionarlo y espiar para Jace, tal como lo sugirió el mismo, sin embargo, eso no era lo suyo. Escucho bastante para saber que Sebastian podría traicionarla en cualquier momento, lo lógico sería regresar al Instituto, enfrentar el interrogatorio de la Clave y soportar que todos la señalaran. Suspiro, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tomo una decisión. No le contaría nada de lo que escucho en el Instituto, solo le diría una mentira sobre el robo de la pulsera; solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera aparecer con el torso desnudo, porque si no su filtro para las palabras desaparecería./span/p 


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno, estoy de súper buen humor, ¿porque? Tengo CoHF en mis manos. Lo compre en la preventa y fue genial! Juro que casi brinco de la emoción.**

**Ya saben, como siempre agradecer a las personas que me leen, los que me tienen en favoritos y los que comentan. Si alguien quiere unirse al grupo en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil :)**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

-Por lo menos tenemos el libro. – Alec tomo el libro blanco entre sus manos, vaya era más ligero de lo que creyó. – Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Definitivamente. – respondió Tessa mientras Alec se lo pasaba. – Magnus sabrá qué hacer con él. – sonrió al Cazador que se sonrojo ligeramente. – Siempre he tenido curiosidad…

-Lamento recordártelo mi estimada Theresa, pero siempre tienes curiosidad sobre algo. – la interrumpió Jace con diplomacia. – a estas alturas no me sorprende.

-Jace, ya basta. – esta vez fue su prometida quien lo detuvo.

-Ve a descansar, yo te aviso cualquier novedad. – le prometió a su novia mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza.

-Oigan, ¿el libro blanco tiene por protagonistas a una tal Hazel? – todos la miraron extrañados.

Isabelle le arrebato el libro de las manos y se puso a hojearlo. Los engaño, la maldita mundana los engaño.

-¡Maldita! ¡Nos engañó! – exclamo Isabelle estupefacta, sin poder creerlo aun.

-Ya tranquila, Izzy. – Simon la tomo por lo hombros intentando calmar su cólera.

-Ella aún tiene libro. – señalo Tessa lo obvio.

-Quien lo diría, nos engañó. – murmuro Jace sonriendo para sus adentros.

Nina termino de abrocharse sus vans en tiempo record cuando Sebastian entro a su habitación sin tocar.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – le pregunto rodando los ojos.

-La reina Seelie nos espera, andando. – no respondió su pregunta, se limitó a ordenarle.

-¿Sabes? Deberías ser más considerado y avisarme con anticipación cuando haya que verla.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – no se giró para responderle, siguió su camino con ella detrás.

-Porque la reina Seelie me da escalofríos, además es un hada, no son conocidas precisamente por sus obras de caridad. – explico Nina mirando su espalda, ¿siempre vestiría de negro? No es que le queda mal, pero quizás algo verde o azul le quedara bien.

-Déjamelo a mí. – respondió este mientras sacaba su estela y trazaba un dibujo en la pared de la sala.

-La última vez que te lo deje a ti, tuve que ir al Instituto y robar. – le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces, a la próxima quédate callada. – comento apretando los dientes.

-Si dejaras de actuar como un burro sería más sencillo. – murmuro mirando sus tenis.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – esta vez sí se giró a encararla y por su expresión Nina noto que no estaba feliz.

-Burro, solo por si no oíste bien. – cargo su peso en la pierna derecha.

-Me estas comparando con un animal. – bufo molesto.

-En realidad, comparo al animal contigo. No lo ofendas de esa manera.

-Eres una criatura verdaderamente locuaz, Nina. – no reacciono de la manera que esperaba, enojado y lanzándole cuchillos, en lugar de eso mostro su sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa que grita CHICO MALO por todos lados, solo le hace falta la chaqueta de cuero. Y la forma en que dijo su nombre, ¡por todos los santos! Fue sexy. – si no fueras una mundana, consideraría algo más.

Atravesó el portal dejándola boquiabierta. Sebastian: 1, Nina: 0. Perdió esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

Nina atravesó el portal, esperando esta vez no marearse y caer de rodillas para que Sebastian tuviese la oportunidad de burlarse de ella. Esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, aterrizo perfectamente en sus pies, solo se tambaleo un poco pero logro reponerse justo a tiempo.

-Por lo menos esta vez no te desmayaste. – de todas maneras se burló, pensó Nina, pareciera que jamás estuviera conforme con nada que ella hiciera.

-¿Me desmaye? – pregunto confundida, no lo recordaba.

-Sí, suerte que estuve ahí para sostenerte como una damisela, tenía miedo que rompieras el suelo. – Sebastian: 2, Nina: 0. Otra batalla perdida. – rápido, su majestad espera. – la apresuro.

Nina rodo los ojos y se puso en marcha detrás de él. El estrecho pasillo de piedra no hacía nada para calmar un poco su ansiedad y malhumor, si fuera por ella jamás volvería a ver a la reina Seelie, no confiaba en ella, para ser sincera tampoco confiaba en el Cazador de Sombras delante.

-No respondas nada que no te pregunte, dedícate a hablar con monosílabos. – la tranquilidad en sus ojos negros tuve un efecto extraño en Nina, fue como un momento de conexión, algo efímero. Algo que logro calmarla.

-Lo intentare. – murmuro parpadeando para salir del trance.

Sebastian la miro con evidente incredulidad, no creía las palabras de Nina, lo entendía. Hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser una persona con un buen filtro a la hora de hablar, sobre todo cuando la hacen enojar, su filtro desaparece por completo. De todas maneras prefirió ya no decir nada. La reina estaba justo como la última vez – demasiado hermosa que resultaba aterradora – con una sonrisa pintada en su delicado rostro y con ese vestido verde musgo que la hacía ver aún más fantástica y no precisamente en el buen sentido.

-Hola, querida es bueno verte de nuevo. – saludo la reina Seelie ignorando al Cazador de Sombras que se inclinaba en una reverencia. Nina hizo lo mismo tratando de verse delicada al ejecutar el movimiento. - ¿Conseguiste mi pedido Nina Sawyer? – no le gusto la forma en que su nombre salio de sus labios.

-Lo consiguió, mi señora. – respondió Sebastian. La verdad esta sería la última conversación en la que quisiera intervenir, no sería tan difícil el dejar que Sebastian se hiciera cargo. – Aquí tiene. – le tendió la pulsera, perfectamente colocada en una cajita de cristal.

-Al fin. – cogió la caja que el Cazador le ofrecía. – Justo como la recordaba, ya está de regreso en su hogar. – a Nina le dio escalofríos la forma en que pronuncio esas últimas palabras, _ojala yo estuviera de regreso en mi hogar, mejor dicho: quisiera tener uno._ \- ¿Tuviste problemas para recuperarla, Nina Sawyer? – pregunto directamente, clavando los ojos en la chica rubia frente a ella.

-No. – mintió con facilidad, aunque, increíblemente era esa la verdad, Jace se la dio sin problemas, bueno _sin muchos_ problemas, así que técnicamente no tuvo problemas.

-Perfecto, espero que tu estadía en el Instituto de Nueva York haya sido de tu total agrado, nuestro querido Jonathan, como te habrás dado cuenta no es muy dado a ser un buen anfitrión. – a estas alturas Nina ya no se sorprendió de la reina hada de encantadora belleza, la seguridad con que dijo esas palabras le dio a entender que estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en el Instituto.

-Todo estuvo bien, gracias. – se limitó a responder Nina.

-¿Dónde está el niño mundano? Su hermano. – pregunto Sebastian. Esa era la pregunta que había deseado oír desde que empezó esta pesadilla.

-Claro, había olvidado su objetivo, discúlpenme. – en ese preciso momento quiso golpearla, sabía que no era buena idea y a duras penas logro contenerse. – se recompensar cuando cumplen mi encargos. – Nina se tragó el nudo de su garganta, su pulso se aceleró. Esta información podría salvar a su hermano. – El niño aún está vivo, una buena noticia ¿no creen? – conto del diez al uno en su mente para evitar decir alguna estupidez.

-Sí. – siguió el consejo de Sebastian de hablar solo con monosílabos.

-¿Estás segura de querer saberlo, querida Nina? – se le fue la voz, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. – En ese caso, tienen un largo viaje por delante mis dos aventureros, puede que encuentren algo que no les gusta o incluso gustarles demasiado.

Y con eso, Nina se temió lo peor.


	14. Chapter 13

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y si comentan no me enojo, en serio ;)**

* * *

Empaco sus pocas pertenencias en la mochila que llevaba consigo desde que huyo de casa, sonrió un poco al recordar la pequeña sorpresa que les dejo en el Instituto antes de regresar, eso los pondría más furiosos de lo que ya están, pero pagaría lo que fuera por ver la cara de Isabelle en ese instante, debió ser épico.

La información de la reina Seelie no fue tan mala como pensó, por supuesto que no se fiaba de ella completamente y para ser sincera tampoco de Sebastian, las hadas poseen esa habilidad de jugar con la verdad como nadie más. Ahora lo que necesitarían sería un auto, nunca ha visto a Sebastian conducir un auto, ¿sabrá siquiera conducir? No tiene sentido aprender hacer cuando puedes moverte por medio de portales dibujados en las paredes. Nina tampoco tiene auto, sabe conducir pero su padre siempre insistió en que llevara chofer, aunque sinceramente siempre prefirió el metro.

-Esto es como Alicia en el País de las maravillas. – se dijo a si misma colgándose la mochila a su espalda. – solo que más gótico.

Salió de la habitación encontrando a su anfitrión tirado en el sofá con su antebrazo puesto sobre sus ojos, soltó unas risitas esa es la última manera en que se lo pudo imaginar.

-¿Sabes conducir? – pregunto haciéndose notar. Sebastian se acomodó en el sofá para quedar sentado y la miro enarcando una ceja. - ¿tienes auto siquiera? – hizo otra pregunta en vista que no respondió la primera. – No sé cómo tomar tu silencio.

-No como el presagio de algo bueno, eso es seguro. – sonrió, definitivamente si sus palabras no la convencían esa sonrisa que prometía problemas sí. – Y tengo algo mejor que un auto, incluso llegaremos más rápido que usando uno.

La motocicleta negra frente a Nina lucia preciosa, no era como la que su primo Roger conducía, esta es más elegante y… diferente. Ya quería conducirla.

-No sé qué estamos esperando. – dijo Nina con verdadero entusiasmo. – andando.

Estaba a punto de montarse en la moto cuando Sebastian la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No conducirás. – la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque es mi motocicleta. – le respondió después de un bufido enfatizando la palabra mí.

-Me dejaras conducirla de regreso. – no fue una pregunta.

-Ni lo sueñes. – replico el rubio montando el vehículo. – Sube, antes de que considere la idea de dejarte aquí.

-¿No lo habías considerado ya? – pregunto malhumorada.

-Aún tengo tiempo de considerar todas mis opciones. – Nina se acomodó a su espalda, ¿tendría que sostenerse de el? Esa idea le gustaba tanto como le desagradaba. – me está costando bastante traerte conmigo.

-¿Porque?

-Solo serias una carga. – giro un poco su rostro para dirigirle una mirada que no supo identificar. – Puede que ni siquiera regresemos. – la rubia se estremeció, no quería pensar en esto.

-¿Te curaste el moretón? – cambio de tema señalando su mejilla, el golpe que su puño ocasiono tendría que estar ahí. – Veo que no seguiste mi consejo.

-¿Por qué habría que tomarlo en cuenta? – le pregunto el cazador antes que el rugido de la moto la hiciera sacudirse en su asiento.

Porque así demostrarías un poco de empatía, lo pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Si no quieres caer por el camino, será mejor que te sujetes. – a regañadientes Nina rodeo la cintura del conductor con sus brazos, odiaba admitir que si él fuera otra persona y estuvieran en otra situación, disfrutaría de estar en esta posición con el arrogante cazador que tiene enfrente. - ¿le temes a las alturas?

Negó con la cabeza sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – inquirió con cautela.

-Por nada en especial. – eso no respondió su pregunta.

Arranco sin darle tiempo de preguntar algo más.

La información que la reina de las hadas les había proporcionado no era nada alentadora, pero por lo menos era algo. Por supuesto, la chica que se sujetaba a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, no lo sabe.

-¿No pudimos usar un portal? Prefiero marearme. – comento la chica, Sebastian sonrió, al fin algo de sentido común.

-Nos pueden rastrear. – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Creí que las alturas no te daban miedo.

-Y no lo hacen. – replico enfurruñada. – Pero no me imagine esto…

-Te aseguro que yo tampoco. – murmuro Sebastian, recordando la situación en que esta mundi lo había metido.

Miro la ciudad de Nueva York a sus pies, pronto se dijo, pronto todo sería suyo y nadie podría detenerlo. En cuento se deshiciera de la rubia tendría el libro, esta vez no se interpondrían en su camino.

-Hay algo que me estas ocultando. – dijo la rubia de improviso, demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien. – Prefiero saberlo ahora que no tengo un bate a la mano.

-¿Qué tanto podrias hacerme con un bate? – pregunto Sebastian en voz alta, burlándose a sabiendas que no llegaría ni de cerca para darle un golpe.

-Te di un golpe en la cara, me las arreglaría en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Sí, eso jamás se volverá a repetir.

-No cantes victoria, aun. – oyó el susurro de la mundana. – Ahora dime que me ocultas, la información que campanita nos dio es demasiado buena para que sea real.

Le hizo gracia como se refirió a la reina Seelie, sin embargo, tiene razón.

-Cuando lleguemos te lo diré, si caes y mueres no podrás hacer nada después.

-Malditas hadas. – la oyó quejarse. No había manera de contradecirla.

Llegaron a su destino. Estaciono la motocicleta con suavidad en la azotea de un edificio, no le preocupaba ser visto sobrevolando por las calles de Nueva York, el glamour lo ocultaba bastante bien, no podía decir lo mismo de la rubia, que bajo con elegancia del vehículo.

-No sabía que las motocicletas pudieran volar. – observo con adoración la máquina.

-Funcionan con energías demoniacas. – explico Sebastian sin saber que lo impulso hacerlo. – no es una simple motocicleta.

-Interesante. – comento la rubia echándole la última mirada para así mirar directamente al cazador. – Ahora, dime que es lo que está pasando en realidad.

-Van a subastar a tu hermano, esta noche. – soltó Sebastian sin censura. Su fuerte nunca ha sido la sutilidad.

-¿Que? – pregunto la mundana como si no entendiera. – Eso… no… - vio como cerro los ojos y respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse. - ¿Cómo se supone que lo rescatemos? ¿Por qué quieren subastarlo? Es… enfermo. – se estremeció.

-Eso es lo de menos. – le restó importancia a sus preguntas. – ¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer para rescatarlo?

-Lo que sea.

La respuesta lo tomo desprevenido. Solo veía determinación en sus facciones, ni un rastro de duda asomaba su fachada, Nina Sawyer resulto ser distinta, después de todo. Un cambio fresco.

-Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola, bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. GRACIAS a las personas que me tienen en favoritos :) **

**Ya saben que si quieren unirse al grupo en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil. Ya saben que si comentan no me enojo :)**

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

El lugar donde estaban no era muy acogedor, observo el escaso amueblado y el piso oscuro, las paredes desnudas sin fotografías y el empapelado cayéndose a trozos. Claro, que eso era lo menos preocupante en su lista de prioridades.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Nina.

-Tienes que saber el plan para esta noche, puede que sea la única oportunidad para que recuperes a tu hermano. – asintió de acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo entraremos? – ahora que lo piensa, ni siquiera sabe dónde será. - ¿Dónde será?

-Estará perfectamente disfrazado de un baile de gala, la mayoría de los presentes van a ser demonios y subterráneos, solo van a subastar mundanos. – esa explicación le puso los pelos de punta, no quería saber para que eran subastados los mundanos.

-¿No habrá Nefilims?

-Es una función ilegal, los Acuerdos prohíben este tipo de prácticas. – por lo menos tenía el consuelo que interrumpirían algo malo. – Cuando sea el turno de tu hermano tendremos que buscar una muy buena distracción.

-¿Algo que desate el caos? – la mente de Nina ya empezaba a maquinar en busca de una buena distracción.

-Si. – se limitó a responder Sebastian.

-Necesito botellas de vidrio, alcohol y tela. – anuncio la rubia con convicción y una débil sonrisa bailando en sus labios. – _¿Y… si hacemos una bomba?*_ – entono infantilmente.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Si Sebastian tenía que reconocer algo, es la mente maquiavélica de Nina. La idea de hacer una bomba molotov es… buena, hubiera sido mejor de habérsele ocurrido a él. Armaron alrededor de doce botellas listas para ser lanzadas en cuanto diera la señal.

Termino de aplicar la tinta en su cabello para que luciera negro. Solo hizo esto una vez, cuando se hizo pasar por el verdadero SebastianVerlac, de eso hace ya cuatro años. Esta noche seria sobre mantener un bajo perfil, rescatar al hermano de la rubia y luego tendría el libro en su poder. Adiós Nina. Termino de abrochar el último botón de su saco negro. Nadie notaria las armas perfectamente ocultas que cargaba consigo, miro el reloj de la pared. Ya es hora.

-¿Lista? – pregunto a rubia que estaba de espaldas.

Quería saber su respuesta.

-No, aunque tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa. – se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda. Empacaba unas cosas en su mochila; no se despegaba de ella.

Si podía hacer algo más, podía olvidarse de todo esto y regresar a casa con sus padres para suplicarles perdón, tragarse su orgullo e ir al Instituto para pedir ayuda al niño ángel; pero no… ella está aquí. Con él.

-¿Sabes que hacer, cierto? – le pregunto Sebastian para cerciorarse.

-Sí, Jonathan. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, no soy idiota. – le respondió la rubia con irritación y la mención de su verdadero nombre no lo mejoro. – Solo asegúrate de sacar a mi hermano de allí, no quiero que nadie ponga sus sucias garras en él.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? – la forma en que lo dijo le dio una breve pista de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-Porque es mi hermano. – rodo los ojos en respuesta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, no la entendía para ser sincero. – Mira, yo… quiero mucho a mi hermano, para ser sincera no creo que pudiera seguir cuerda de no ser por él, además mis papas ya perdieron una hija, seria aun peor que no tuvieran a ninguno de nosotros.

Ya no le dirigió la palabra después de esa breve charla. Entendía la parte en que debía rescatarlo por el bien de su familia, de sus padres pero… ¿y lo otro? Quiere a su hermano, eso quedo más que demostrado justo en el momento en que sello el trato con él, sin embargo eso no lo aclaraba muchas cosas. ¿Entonces si no lo quisiera no habría intentado rescatarlo? Esas preguntas han estado rondándole la mente desde que decidió hacer el trato con la pequeña rubia, no debería importarle… _no le importa_, siguió repitiéndose esas palabras por un rato, intentando creerlas.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Nina odiaba que Sebastian fuera tan malditamente atractivo en ese traje. El cabello negro le sienta bien, aunque extrañamente prefería el tono platinado de hace unas horas. Llevaba por lo menos dos horas colgada de las vigas del techo, al parecer nadie se ha percatado de su presencia y eso era sumamente bueno, dado que entro sin invitación, tampoco es como si los demás invitados estuvieran ocultándose tal como Nina lo hacía.

Todos iban emperifollados con sus mejores galas, había una mujer morena con un vestido de noche que casi la hace llorar, se miraba hermosa por donde se viera; claro que el encanto desapareció en cuanto vio cómo se acercó a un humano, que la miraba embelesada, inclinándose a su cuello para succionar una porción de sangre. Eso le dio escalofríos. Ver la vestimenta con que iban los invitados la hizo desear lucir un vestido en el baile de graduación, obviamente esa idea quedaba descartada, lo más seguro es que haya perdido el último semestre después de ausentarse durante tantos días. Y, aunque regresara y lograra recuperarlo, nada sería lo mismo. Además, nadie en su sano juicio la invitaría, eso es el equivalente al suicidio social o algo así. Suspiro, esta noche solo tendría que preocuparse por rescatar a su hermano, ya mañana será otro día.

Faltaba poco para que empezara la subasta, eso anuncio el vocero. Respiro hondo rogando a todos los dioses que esta noche saliera según lo planeado. Tenía las cosas en su mochila, eso de hacer bombas siempre le ha parecido entretenido; sabía que aprender a hacer una bomba molotov le serviría algún día.

Los invitados fueron tomando asiento frente a un escenario, había de todo. Desde vampiros hasta brujos, algunos vestían extravagantes mientras que otros optaban por la discreción, Sebastian entra en esta última categoría, aun así llama la atención por donde camine. Nina estaba casi segura que más de una mujer – incluso, ocasionalmente algún hombre – le dio una mirada al trasero bien formado del Cazador, tampoco podía culparlas.

_Ya casi, pensó, pronto Ian estará donde debe ser. _

La primera persona subastada resulto ser una chica, no aparentaba más de trece años y miraba a todos con absoluto terror. Si todo sale conforme el plan, más de uno se salvara. Ya no solo era por su hermano, aunque ese es el principal interés, también por los demás, que no merecían este trato. Nadie lo merece.

Siete personas después, un niño rubio de ojos café subieron al escenario. Contuvo la respiración, su cuerpo en completa tensión. Decir que su hermano estaba aterrorizado era poco; percibía el miedo por cada poro del cuerpo de Ian. Vestía ropa andrajosa y su piel había adquirido un tono nada saludable, seguramente por el lugar donde lo tenían encerrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso evitara que se imaginara los horrores por los que su hermano tuvo que pasar. Los que le hicieron esto lo pagarían, de eso se encargaría ella.

Pujaban grandes sumas de dinero por su hermanito, no veía la hora en que Sebastian diera la maldita señal para comenzar el caos. Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, el Cazador alzo la cabeza mirando la viga en que se sostenía la rubia y asintió con disimulo. Una sonrisa estiro los labios de Nina, hora del show.


	16. Chapter 15

La primera botella rodo por el piso sin hacer ruido, topo en los elegantes zapatos italianos de un brujo y un segundo después estallo. La segunda botella termino debajo de la silla de una mujer demonio, segundos después también exploto. Nina observaba como los invitados empezaban a causar un gran alboroto, eso que solo es una mundana, una simple mundana que los está haciendo gritar. Ya habrá tiempo después para sentirse orgullosa, tenía un plan que seguir.

Siguió arrojando las botellas, cuidando de no obstruir los principales puntos de salida. Se mimetizo entre la multitud buscando a Sebastian, que a estas alturas ya estaría con su hermano o eso esperaba. La tomaron con fuerza del brazo, estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe al inoportuno pero el rostro del cazador la hizo reconsiderar la idea. Su hermano colgaba del hombro de este sin delicadeza.

-¿Qué…?

-Se desmayó, vámonos de aquí. – no dejo que formulara la pregunta. – Rápido.

Empujaban y estaban siendo empujados por un montón de personas que corrían por todos lados en un intento de huir del fuego. Nina observo la escena hasta que cayó en cuenta: ella causo todo esto. Esa verdad la dejo fría, ¿el fin justifica los medios? Tal vez, pero… sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para deshacerse de esas ideas, ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora?

El tiempo perdió sentido cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado en un lugar sin moverse, Sebastian y su hermano ya no estaban delante de ella. Mierda. Los perdió. Vio una sombra acercarse a ella, doble mierda. Esta frita.

-oooo-

Fue el peor momento para que la mundana se le ocurriera desaparecer. El hermano de la rubia se desmayó en cuanto iniciaron las explosiones, eso era bueno por lo menos no tuvo que molestarse en tomarlo a la fuerza, aunque definitivamente eso hubiera sido más entretenido.

Dejo a su hermano oculto en el lugar donde se quedaban para ocultarse y regreso en busca de la rubia. Ya había tardado en hacer alguna tontería.

-ooooooooo-

¿Por qué las cosas no podían salir como deberían por una vez? Si no hubiera tenido ese momento de vacilación, a estas alturas ya estaría con su hermano fuera de aquí. Claro, ahora corría entre la multitud de un tipo que la vio y que probablemente la esté siguiendo, por eso no se atrevía a mirar atrás, sabía que encontraría su mirada y eso sería peor.

Miro encima de su hombro contra todos sus impulsos y lo que vio la dejo congelada en su lugar.

-oooooooo-

-Jace, ¿Qué sucedió realmente con la chica, Nina? – le pregunto Tessa mientras observaba como su descendencia lanzaba cuchillos a un punto fijo.

-Nada. – fue su escueta respuesta.

-No te creo. – se cruzó de brazos. – ya no eres un adolescente, Jace. Compórtate como un adulto y habla, ¿Qué sucedió realmente con Nina?

-La deje ir. – respondió después de unos minutos sin dejar de lanzar los cuchillos.

-¿Que?

-Le dije que se fuera y nos informara de lo que sucediera con Sebastian. – confeso. – Incluso llegue a insinuar sutilmente, el usar los… sentimientos que pudiera a llegar tener por ella, claro – bufo negando con la cabeza. – si es que el bastardo los tuviera.

-¿Traición? ¿Lo dices en serio, Jonathan? – Tessa solo lo llamaba por su nombre real cuando está enfadada con él, esta es una de esas veces. – No creí que pudieras rebajarte a su nivel.

-No hables de lo que no sabes…

-No. Tú no hables como si fueras mejor, recapacita Jonathan.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz, podría hacerle daño a Nina.

-Yo creo que ella podría hacerle aún más daño a él. – ambos se miraban fijamente. Dorado contra gris, ninguno quería darse por vencido en el duelo de miradas. – Se de lo que es capaz de hacer Sebastian, por si no recuerdas yo estuve dentro de su mente y… vi muchas cosas, que nunca te contare así que no insistas.

Cuando Tessa llego a la puerta del Instituto, hace cuatro años, junto con Jocelyn fue un momento extrañamente surreal. Una cambiaformas, descendía de una cambiaformas; en todo caso eso lo hacía más genial de lo que ya era. Casi sin querer se ofreció a ayudarles en la lucha contra Sebastian, Jocelyn le entrego el mechón de cabello de su primogénito y cambio. Lo hizo en privado, replicando que se sentía incomoda cambiando al cuerpo de un hombre. Regreso pálida como una hoja de papel, contándonos los horribles planes que tramaba, pero había algo más, Jace siempre supo que había algo que Tessa nunca les dijo.

-ooooooooooo-

Mila yacía en el suelo del salón. Mierda. No se supone que eso pasaría, a estas alturas Nina ya tendría que estar fuera del salón. Podría dejarla ahí tirada, tampoco era que le agradara mucho…

Su lado racional intervino de repente, no es correcto dejar a la chica ahí, aunque esa chica sea una zorra empeñada en destrozarle la vida. Rodo los ojos, se arrepentiría de esto, lo sabía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la inconsciente Mila, ¿Cómo llegaría aquí? Se preguntó mientras la zarandeaba para que despertara. Se removió un poco sin despertar.

-¡Mila! ¡Despierta! – la sacudía con fuerza, el fuego ya se avivaba cubriendo las salidas y los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

La abofeteo no tan suavemente en la cara, se despertó parpadeando confusa por el alboroto armado, gritos y fuego.

-¿Qué…? – pregunto en un susurro antes de enfocar a Nina.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, nos largamos de aquí antes de ser brochetas humanas. – la jalo Nina del brazo.

Tiro de ella entre los caídos que yacían en el piso.

-¡Espera! – exclamo Mila.

-¡No podemos parar! – le grito de vuelta. Volteo a verla, lucia asustada. No había tiempo para eso. - ¡Estoy salvando tu trasero! Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte callada y seguirme.

Ya no hubo ningún reclamo por parte de Mila.

Las salidas estaban bloqueadas por las llamas, mas mierda. La única salida pareciera ser saltar por una ventana. Saltar, si justo lo que necesitaban. Soltó a su examiga con una mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse para tomar una silla y arrojarla contra el cristal de la ventana. Estallo en cientos de padazos.

-¿Qu-que pien-sas hacer? – tartamudeo Mila en forma de preguntar.

-Saltaremos. – la jalo del brazo nuevamente para quedar al borde de la ventana. Eran unos buenos dos pisos, había unas bolsas que podrían amortiguar su caída, al fin un poco de suerte.

-¡Estás loca! – grito con fuerza. – Moriremos.

-Un poco, quizás. – admitió calculando el buen golpe que se llevarían. – Si lo hacemos con cuidado no. Sígueme y cállate, que me pones nerviosa.

Se deslizo por el pequeño espacio, donde apenas cabía su pie. Agradecía a su madre enviarla a clases de gimnasia desde que tenía cinco hasta hoy. Mila no tenía tanta suerte, se tambaleaba a cada paso.

-Respira por la nariz y trata de tranquilizarse. – le sugirió, trataba de ser amable aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

-Como si fuera tan fácil. – bufo la chica detrás de ella.

-Tenemos que llegar al tubo de allá, será más fácil deslizarnos. – suavizaría la caída un poco, pensó.

Su plan inicial era saltar como si el infierno las persiguiera. Cambio de idea cuando vio aquel tubo, a veces es mejor detenerse a observar en lugar de seguir con un plan suicida. Ya casi llegaban.

-¿Qué es eso? – el tono asustado de Mila alarmo a Nina. Ojala no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Giro su cabeza ligeramente encima de su hombro para mirar. La suerte nunca está de su lado.

-Dime que una araña gigante no nos sigue. – quiso reírse. Sería un gran alivio que solo fuera una araña gigante.

Esta cosa era enorme, tenía una forma desigual y escurría baba de su boca. Lo último le produjo asco.

-Camina rápido y no mires atrás. – le insto para que avanzaran.

Maldición. Esa cosa se mueve rápido. Si las alcanzaba… evito ese pensamiento. Tendrían que saltar ya.

-Toma mi mano. – tendió su mano a Mila, está la miro sin entender y un poco de asco. - voy a saltar contigo y sin ti, si lo hacemos tenemos más posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Tomo su mano a regañadientes y saltaron.


	17. Chapter 16

Hola, ya se que tengo tiempo de abandonar FF, sin embargo regrese con mas capitulos para todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de leerme.

-oooooooooooooooo-

¿Dónde se habrá metido la mundana? El lugar estaba en llamas. Si fue lo suficientemente inteligente habría salido, ahora el problema es encontrarla. Unos gritos lo guiaron hacia su objetivo. No fue tan difícil después de todo, pensó con ironía.

Camino sin prisa al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Sus gritos lo aturdían, había una chica que reconoció como la morena del Central Park con la que la rubia, con un cuchillo en mano – después ajustaría cuentas por robar sus armas. – discutió la vez anterior. No intervino, primero disfrutaría del espectáculo. Se recargo con aire casual en la pared, el demonio las tenía acorraladas, si salían con vida sería un verdadero milagro.

Alzo las cejas cuando su "aliada" dio una voltereta hacia atrás, aparentando ningún esfuerzo, para evitar que el demonio la golpeara con una de sus patas. Mientras tanto la otra mundi estaba hecha un ovillo pegada a la pared, muerta de miedo. Esa es la reacción normal de todo ser humano ante lo oculto, la rubia es la excepción.

Lanzo el cuchillo, el Demonio lo esquivo por mucho y casi se clava en el hombro de Sebastian. Bufo y luego rodo los ojos, por eso no se les debe confiar armas de filo – o de cualquier tipo – a los simples mortales. Con un resoplido saco un cuchillo Serafín de su cinturón y pronuncio quedamente _Remiel_. El cuchillo alargado que sostenía brillo con el poder angelical que solo los Cazadores De sombras poseen. Algo bastante irónico, dado su condición.

Salto entre la rubia y el demonio. La expresión de sorpresa de Nina lo acompañaría por un buen tiempo, le fascino que no lo viera venir. Auténtica sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de porcelana de la mundana a su espalda. Con un rápido movimiento corto una de las patas, rodo por el suelo para esquivar el golpe de la siguiente pata y con un corte limpio rebano la cabeza, el icor demoniaco cayó en una de sus mangas. Le quemo la piel, necesitaría un _iratze. _

— ¿Te dio por ser heroína justo en este momento? – inquirió el Sebastian con el ceño fruncido. – Y mira a quien elegiste para salvar. – señalo con un gesto de barbilla a la Mila, que permanecía con la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarla ahí para que se calcinara? – exclamo Nina con la oscuridad amortiguando sus gritos. – No… no podía hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera te agrada.

—Tienes razón, aun así no es una excusa para simplemente dejarla morir. No soy una… - se mordió el labio para evitar soltar las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Respiro hondo para calmarse. – déjala ahí y llévame a donde mi hermano.

— ¿Dejarla aquí? – le pregunto Sebastian. Esta chica personifica las emociones encontradas.

—La saque de allí, - señalo el lugar en llamas. – la policía no tardará en llegar por el fuego, la encontraran y listo. Ya está hecho. Vámonos.

Observó cómo Nina le dio la espalda a la chica ovillada, a las llamas y a él.

La respiración de su hermano, tan apacible y regular, hizo que soltara una larga respiración. No han pasado ni dos semanas, pero la sensación de poder llenar sus pulmones de aire, sin tener ese sentimiento preocupación fue simplemente liberadora. Fue algo así como si por todo ese tiempo tratara de no ahogarse, aspirando cada bocanada de aire como si fuera la última; ahora que veía a su hermano durmiendo en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír. Valió la pena. Las mentiras, mareos por los portales, ver a la reina de las hadas – la cual aún sigue provocándole escalofríos. – y todas esas situaciones en las que estuvo a punto de morir… lo volvería hacer. De eso no cabía duda.

Se levantó un momento por pluma y papel. Decir adiós siempre ha sido complicado, odiaba la sensación de _jamás volveremos a vernos_ o _hasta aquí llegamos_. Escribir se le daba mejor cuando quería transmitir algo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Apoyo la hoja de papel en la mesilla de noche, esta sería la primera y única carta que daría a Sebastian. Sin saber exactamente la razón por la cual quisiera hacerle una carta, deslizo el bolígrafo por el papel dejando que las palabras fluyeran.

**_Querido Jonathan:_**

**_A estas alturas no sé qué decirte. Bueno, realmente si lo sé por eso me decidí a escribir esta carta. Probablemente ni siquiera te molestes en abrirla, si lo haces hay algunas cosas que quise decirte desde que te vi ese día en el Central Park. ¿Listo? No importa, te las diré de todos modos._**

**_Cuando casi me desmayo y no, antes de que pienses que es por tu belleza etérea y letal de la que tanto presumes, fue más bien el shock inicial de saber que solo yo podía verte. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es cuando te señalan? ¿Cuándo te llaman fenómeno? ¿Cuándo existes pero nadie te presta atención? ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente ser lastimado por nada más que unas simples palabras? ¿Han destrozado tu vida y ni siquiera es tu culpa? Bueno, yo si se lo que siente y no es nada agradable. _**

**_Desearía jamás haberte conocido. Suena duro pero es la realidad. Desearía que jamás me hubieras seguido a todos los lados que iba, apuesto a que te fijabas en todos esos detalles… por ejemplo, como me gusta el café. Cuando enseñaba a mi hermano a tocar la guitarra, puede que alguna pelea. Qué se yo. No dudaría que como todo buen acosador, incluso llegaste a entrar a mi habitación mientras no estaba. Y, te digo un secreto: no me siento molesta por eso. En absoluto. Es cierto, me hubiera gustado jamás saber de tu existencia, sin embargo de no ser por ti mi hermano aun seguiría cautivo, ya sé que no lo hiciste por mí. Lo entiendo, no del todo pero lo suficiente. Gracias, sinceramente._**

**_Soy una buena mentirosa, tuve que serlo. Aun así tu actitud dejo mucho que desear, te creía más inteligente. Unas cuantas palabras de una 'mundana', un montón de fórmulas químicas falsas y caíste en la farsa. Debo ser realmente buena; al final ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Tengo a mi hermano de vuelta y tu ese libro que supongo debe valer oro._**

**_El tiempo que estuve en el Instituto… también mentí un poco. Se…cosas acerca de ti que me dejaron helada; tienes una hermana, ¡una hermana! Y se odian, Jace te odia, Isabelle te odia, aunque a esta última pareciera no agradarle nadie, todos te odian. Y te temen. ¿Sabes? Por extraño que parezca no temo de ti, sino por ti. Ya sé que intentaste destruir toda una raza, eso se llama genocidio solo por si no lo sabes. Ahora estas de vuelta, quieres venganza. Entiendo eso. Lo que no logro entender, es como te sentirás si ganas. _**

**_Ser el amo y señor de nada no puede ser algo precisamente espectacular. _**

**_Estar solo es aún peor, eso sí lo entiendo y muy bien. _**

**_Al principio esto iba a ser una simple nota de despedida, luego pensé en un plan para convencerte de desistir de tus planes y al final… el asunto aquí es simple: detesto las despedidas. _**

**_Hasta nunca, Jonathan. _**

**_A pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor, gracias por todo. Ojala jamás volvamos a vernos, porque sinceramente no sé si podré contenerme de sacar mi bate especial para golpear personas que desean destruir el mundo. _**

******_Atte. Nina Sawyer, la mundana que te sorprendió más de lo que quieres admitir. _**

La caligrafía de Nina Sawyer resaltaba en la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos. Era la tercera vez que la lee y seguía sin creerlo.

Se fue. Dejo el libro y la carta dentro de este. Tomo a su hermano, junto sus cosas y se fue. Simplemente despertó por la mañana, sin oír un ruido y lo supo. Se fue. No había ajetreo en la cocina, ni la voz melodiosa de la rubia meneando las caderas mientras preparaba el desayuno. O un niño ruidoso rompiendo cosas por allí. Consiguió lo que quería, ella tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo. La volvió a leer y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que estiro sus labios cuando releyó la parte donde le conto que lo había engañado. Le molesto creerle con tanta facilidad, sin embargo las ganas de asestarle un buen golpe, no estaban ahí. Asustar, quizás.

La chica es buena con las palabras, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes. Inteligente y con una mente aguda. Brutalmente honesta, también.

No sabía qué hacer. Buscarla ya no es una opción. Doblo la carta y la guardo entre las páginas del libro. Ya era hora de comenzar con su plan, que bastante retrasó por culpa de cierta rubia en la que no podía dejar de pensar.


	18. Chapter 17

Su casa seguía igual que la última vez. Tal vez tenía que ver con que no hacía más de dos semanas que huyó.

— ¿Nina? – hablo bajito su hermano sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede Ian? – se arrodillo delante de el para estar a su altura.

—Tengo miedo. – susurro mirando sus tenis sucios.

Nina suspiro y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo también tengo miedo. – confesó apretando sus brazos alrededor de él. – pero tienes que recordar algo Ian, los monstruos existen, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió en silencio, su hermana siempre lo ayudaría, siempre.

—Ahora vamos a entrar, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados. – caminaron el pequeño tramo del camino de grava hasta posarse frente a la puerta blanca de madera. Nina toco el timbre un par de veces antes de que su madre abriera la puerta. Casi los tira al suelo al ver que eran sus hijos. Los brazos de su madre se sintieron reconfortantes después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Al fin, al fin están aquí. – Nina tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Lloraba sin saber exactamente por cual emoción. No sabía que decir, no podía devolverle el abrazo, solo dejo que su madre llorara permaneciendo en silencio. Su hermano, Ian, abrazaba a su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello. La extraño, se notaba.

—Angela… - su padre observo la escena; atónito con el celular pegado a la oreja, hacia una llamada, irónicamente con el agente a cargo del secuestro de su hijo y la desaparición de su hija mayor. - ¡Por Dios! – exclamo dejando caer el celular al piso aun con la llamada en curso. – Están aquí. – susurro pasando sus brazos alrededor de su familia. Lloraba, incluso más que su esposa.

Nina se deshizo del abrazo familiar repentinamente incomoda. Las muestras de afecto no se le daban; mejor dicho solo se le daban con personas de confianza. Su hermano, por ejemplo. Se sintió fuera de lugar al observar como sus padres abrazaba a su hermano menor, olvidándose momentáneamente de su primogénita.

— ¿Nina? – pregunto su padre mirándola por primera vez en días. Su madre llevaba su hermanito cargado en brazos al interior de la mansión. - ¿estás aquí? – le sonó como una pregunta.

—Sí, papa. Estoy aquí. – respondió sin mucha emoción. Sin saber cómo sentirse.

—Nina… - su padre dio un paso al frente, hacia ella mismo que ella retrocedió.

—Te dije que lo iba a encontrar. – fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz quebrada por las lágrimas que corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. – Me tengo que ir.

Se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr. Su padre intento alcanzarla sin mucho éxito. Corrió unas cuantas manzanas, aún tenía algo que hacer en la que un día fue su casa. Regresaría, pero no para quedarse.

La noche cubría la ciudad con su manto. Las estrellas no brillaban, ni se respiraba ese ambiente de felicidad. O tal vez sí, pero Nina no se encontraba del mejor humor para notarlo. Miro hacia arriba, calculando los metros que tendría que escalar para llegar al borde de su ventana. Nunca la cerraba, tenía la esperanza de que siguiera así. Se agarró fuerte de la tubería y se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba. Trepo con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración mientras subía. Lo que menos deseaba era que sus padres se despertaran y la atraparan con las manos en la masa. La ventana seguía abierta, una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Un poco de suerte siempre le venía bien, sobre todo por los últimos días.

En su habitación todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: las paredes pintadas de un suave color violeta – su favorito. –, su guitarra colgada en la pared, el estante con algunos huecos libres de los libros que saco antes de su apresurada huida, su cama estaba hecha. Enarco la ceja por este hecho, no recodaba haberla tendido. Se paseó por su habitación, suspiro. Ya no era su habitación. Las frases escritas a mano que adornaban sus paredes… era diferente. Se sentó en la cama con la cara entre las manos, lloró y esta vez, si sabía por qué.

Esta ya no se sentía como su habitación, su refugio de los de afuera. Ahora soy como ellos, pensó con ironía. Tantos años de mentir, de construir ese muro ¿para qué? En menos de un segundo quedo derrumbado. Quería culpar a alguien. Quería culpar a sus padres, a su hermano, a Jace y a ese montón de Cazadores de sombras, pero sobre todo, quería culpar a Sebastian. Quería culparlo por hacerle sentir cosas, por no poder sacarse su imagen de la mente y sobre todo porque, aunque deseara odiarlo… no podía, o tal vez no lo ha intentado debidamente.

Se levantó de la cama limpiándose bruscamente la cara con las mangas de su sudadera y abrió la puerta de su closeth. Se puso en cuclillas, tanteo el hueco que hace tiempo había hecho en la pared y saco la caja con algunas de sus pertenencias. Las joyas era lo que menos le importaba, las notas y grabaciones eran sus tesoros más preciados. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla manchando la hoja que sostenía en sus manos.

—Es ahora a o nunca.

Juro en silencio con la caja entre sus manos.


	19. Chapter 18

—No. Ayer dejo a Ian aquí y ya no hemos sabido nada más de Nina. – verifico por séptima vez el padre de Nina al oficial por teléfono. – Tampoco sabemos nada, no dejo nada. Ni una nota, ni siquiera ha regresado por sus cosas.

Su madre, Angela, no se encontraba mejor. Si seguía así les saldrían canas antes de tiempo, ¿Por qué Nina se fue, de nuevo? Era la única pregunta que rondaba su mente. Su momento de felicidad, cuando sus dos hijos esperaban en el umbral de la puerta, se vio ensombrecido cuando su primogénita corrió lejos de ellos.

—Mami. – le llamo su pequeño.

Tenía algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños, anoche no durmió. Tuvo pesadillas. La ropa le quedaba un poco floja, no se quería imaginar lo que su bebe paso lejos de ellos. Los días en que estuvo secuestrado fueron los peores de su vida, no dejaba de imaginarse los escenarios en que podría estar su hijo menor. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, su pequeño esperaba que le prestara atención.

— ¿Qué sucede Ian? – le pregunto su madre levantando la vista de la mesa de la cocina.

—Nina dejo esto. – puso una caja en la mesa. No se veía nada en especial, era de simple cartón.

— ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto un poco más atenta.

—Sí. – asintió el pequeño. – creo que la dejo anoche. – se encogió de hombros.

Angela tomo la caja con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro inestimable y vio la nota pegada en la caja.

_Si eres Ian, deja esta caja donde esta y regresa tu habitación o le diré a mamá que te gusta Missy. _– su madre esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Eso sonó muy Nina. – _Si es alguno de mis padres, vean en el interior. Lean las notas y escuchen las grabaciones. Van a descubrir cosas que no les gustaran, así que si no quieren saber nada quemen la caja y olvídense de este asunto. _

—Ian, hijo ¿puedes llamar a tu padre, por favor? – le pidió. Solo asintió y salio en busca de George. - ¿Qué paso contigo, hija? – pregunto, esperando que alguna divinidad le respondiera.

— ¿Qué sucede Angie? – su marido la llamo por el apodo que el mismo le dio hace ya tantos años.

—Nuestra hija tiene algo que decirnos. – señalo la caja y con una gran respiración levanto la tapa.

Su mama lloró desde el momento en que leyó la primera nota, incluso su padre soltó unas lágrimas al escuchar el relato de su hija mayor. Tanto tiempo que vivieron engañados, diez años de ignorar a su hija. ¿Cómo pudieron estar tan ciegos?

_¿Saben? A veces me pregunto qué tanto me conocen. He mentido, lo admito, tantas veces en los últimos diez años que ya no sé cuándo digo la verdad. Mi vida es una mentira, lo sé. Y eso, es solamente culpa mía. No puedo ser yo en la escuela, no puedo ser yo en la calle, no puedo ser yo en mi propia casa. Y debo admitir, que tampoco los conozco. Es difícil acercarte a unos padres cuando estos creen que te falta un tornillo. Poder ver todo lo que debe permanecer oculto es una maldición que jamás quise. Lo odio. Y por eso me odian. Nunca confíes en tus amigos, podrían apuñalarte por la espalda. La única verdad que no ha cambiado es una: los amo. Dudo que eso cambie. Los quiero y nada va cambiarlo. _

Las notas de Nina estaban cargadas de sentimientos encontrados. Tuvieron que pasar tantas tragedias para lograr creerle.

—Tenemos que encontrarla George, es nuestra hija… no… fuimos tan ciegos. – dijo incoherentemente la madre de Nina. – Mi bebe esta por ahí, sin un lugar donde pasar la noche. – lloro con la cara entre las manos.

—Angela, tranquila. – la abrazo su esposo por los hombros. – Nina estará bien, sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien ella sola. – odiaba admitir que así había sido siempre, después de leer sus notas y oír todas sus grabaciones le costaba creer que su pequeña creció más rápido que otros niños. – Siempre lo ha hecho. – agrego.

—Me siento tan mal George. – se lamentó nuevamente Angela. - ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? no sabemos a dónde fue o si aún sigue en Nueva York.

_Soy yo de nuevo, si leen esta carta es porque decidieron ver el contenido de la caja. A estas alturas ya deben saber todo, no los culpo, aunque quisiera hacerlo, eso sería más sencillo. Intentaban ayudarme, comprendo eso. Lo que ustedes no comprendían era que no necesitaba esa ayuda, por lo menos de ese tipo. Me voy de Nueva York, no sé a dónde… quizás un paseo por góndola en Italia o disfrutar del sol de Brasil. Cualquier opción que sea, no sabrán de mi por unos días, quizás más. Voy a estar en contacto con ustedes y con Ian (mas con este último). Eviten buscarme, por favor. Necesito estar sola un tiempo, sucedieron tantas cosas en estos últimos días, creo que incluso a ustedes les costaría creerlas. Nos vemos hasta entonces._

_Atte. Nina Sawyer. _

—Tuvimos que contarle la verdad.

—Ni en sueños, George. No la habría soportado.

—Yo creo que la que no las soportamos somos nosotros. Nuestra hija es fuerte, Ang.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola, bueno como siempre muchas gracias por todas las personas que me leen. Les contare que este fic esta en proceso de convertirse en PDF, quizá al final de mes ya este listo, pero no es seguro. También tengo que decirles que en cuanto termine de subir este fic me retirare de FF, no subiré la 2T (segunda temporada**)**, espero que lo comprendan a todas aquellas personas que me leen. **

**Nos leemos por ahí. **

-oooooooooooo-

El rubio observo con una ceja enarcada el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Se lo entrego, así sin más, a pesar de saber sus intenciones para con el mundo. Fue inteligente cambiar las portadas de los libros, una forma sencilla de engañarlos.

Se sirvió vino en una copa y le dio un trago. Dejo el libro en la mesita de noche, no lo necesitaría por ahora. Tendría que planear con detalle lo que planeaba hacer, esta vez no habrá errores. De eso se aseguraría.

El agudo sentido del oído de Sebastian percibió un movimiento a su izquierda. La figura frente a él, casi de su estatura, estaba oculta entre las sombras de su apartamento. Sonrió, detesta las visitas inesperadas.

—Odio las visitas inesperadas. – expreso en voz alta tomando un trago en la copa donde previamente sirvió el líquido tinto.

—Yo también, pero dudo que tengas visitas muy seguidas. Sobre todo cuando se vive en el infierno, los Demonios tienden a ser desagradables. – el niño ángel siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Mantuvo su rostro impasible, sin demostrar nada.

—Vaya, niño ángel. Admito que no esperaba tu presencia en mi humilde hogar, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Sebastian se sentó en el sofá individual con una copa de vino tinto en la mano izquierda y la derecha apoyada en el brazo del sofá totalmente relajado por el intruso en su apartamento. - Dudo que sea una visita de cortesía.

—A estas alturas deberías saberlo. - le respondió Jace con indiferencia. - Voy a mandarte de regreso a donde perteneces. - con total tranquilidad se movió hasta quedar recostado parcialmente en el sillón opuesto a Sebastian. - El infierno sera poco esta vez, Sebastian.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo me encontraste? Esta vez me oculte muy bien. – dejo pasar las anteriores palabra del rubio sobre matarlo, él también sabe jugar con las palabras y le fascina provocarlo. – Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta Clarissa? Quizás pronto le haga una visita.

Provocar a Jace con su novia seguía teniendo el mismo efecto que hace años. Puños apretados, labios en una sola línea, ceño fruncido y un monton de pensamientos sobre como matarlo. Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa.

—Jamás le harás daño, lo juro por Ángel. – aseguro Jace con convicción. – Mejor cuéntame, ¿Dónde está esa bonita rubia? ¿Ya huyo de ti? Por qué si es así, ya había tardado en alejarse. Probablemente ya entro razón y prefirió alejarse de ti.

Le borro la sonrisa del rostro con esas palabras. No respondió, se limitó a tomar otro trago del vino servido en la copa.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. – le respondió neutro. – ¿No quieres servirte una copa? la necesitaras. – se las arregló para colocar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Matarte no puede tardar tanto, tengo una cita a las ocho.

—Temo tendrás que perdértela. – Sebastian se levantó del sofá, con esa gracia felina difícil de igualar, corrió con rapidez para tomar el libro de la mesita donde lo dejo. – Nunca te desharás de mí, Jace. – le enterró una daga Morgenstern en su costado izquierda. – Si me disculpas, yo también tengo una cita muy importante. No te preocupes, yo mismo me asegurare que a Clarissa le llegue la noticia de tu muerte. – giro el anillo de la familia y desapareció.

Sebastian lo tomo desprevenido, jamás se esperó ese movimiento. Debió matarlo, pero atacar por la espalda nunca ha sido lo suyo. El dolor lo recorrió por entero mientras caía de rodillas, si retiraba la daga hundida en su interior moriría desangrado sin importar la cantidad de sangre que repusiera, dibujar una runa tampoco era una opción segura; las probabilidades de que alguien le encontrara eran nulas. Salió sin avisar. Mala idea, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando el cuchillo de Sebastian apareció en su habitación misteriosamente. De inmediato supo quién fue la persona que lo dejo, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo entró?

Ahora esa pregunta no obtendría respuesta. Ni tampoco sabría qué es lo que Clary, su Clary quiso decirle con tanta insistencia. Recordó cómo le pidió matrimonio, quiso hacerlo como todos los mundanos lo hacen en las películas, lamentablemente las cosas no terminaron como esperaba, a él, el gran JaceHerondale.

Su mente estaba vagando sin sentido, otro signo de que ya empezaba a perder la conciencia, ¿moriría sin decirle a Clary cuanto la amaba? ¿Sin matar a Sebastian?

— ¡Jace! – una voz femenina resonó antes de ver todo negro.

La guitarra descansaba en su regazo. Intentaba armarse de valor para subir al pequeño escenario improvisado del Java Jones. Había pasado por situaciones estresantes en las últimos semanas; conviviendo con un hombre que su meta en la vida era acabar con el mundo, la desaparición de su hermano y sus intentos fructíferos por recuperarlo, saber que Mila ha tenido que recibir ayuda profesional después de lo sucedido en aquel almacén ese suceso la hizo darse cuenta de cuan frágil puede ser la mente, Mila se quebró mientras que ella aguanto todo tipo de insultos por años. Todavía le causaba escalofríos recordar esa noche en el almacén, las llamas, los gritos… cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, enviando esos recuerdos al fondo de su mente. Cantar frente a un montón de desconocidos le daba aún más miedo que enfrentarse a un demonio, negó con la cabeza divertida por la situación.

De Jace, Clary, Sebastian y compañía no ha vuelto a escuchar nada. Así es mejor, eso quiere decir que las malas se están haciendo esperar. Dejo la guitarra en el asiento contiguo, hoy tampoco era día de mostrar sus dotes artísticos. Le dio un sorbo a su café helado y cerró los ojos. En unos días se iría España, eligió el destino al azar sin pensar mucho en el precio, su abuelo materno le dejo una pequeña fortuna que en los últimos tres años fue en aumento; viviría cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Bueno, preocupaciones de la gente normal que no ve un mundo aparte.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí. – no dijo cuándo fijo su vista en Simon, el vampiro con capacidad de pasearse a la luz del sol. - ¿tocas? – señalo la guitarra.

—A veces. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

—No. – respondió con una sonrisa. – A veces toco con Erick aquí, probablemente haya oído su poesía.

—Mi hermano de siete años tiene más imaginación que él. – rodo los ojos al recordar la horrible poesía del chico.

—Lo encontraste. – la sorpresa era tangible en su voz. Nina, por su parte, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Es… increíble.

—No tanto, unas cuantas bombas molotov y un montón de subterráneos después…

—No me refiero a eso. – la interrumpió Simon con aparente calma. – Hace unos días Jace casi muere.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos por esa pizca de información. La simple idea de Jace muerto… jamás se le hubiera ocurrido contemplar esa idea siquiera, esas palabras sonaban tan lejanas.

—Fue a buscar a Sebastian, seguimos sin saber cómo dio con él. – continuo en vista de la estupefacción de la rubia. – Alec y Clary lo encontraron desangrándose con una daga Morgenstern en su costado, suponemos que el lugar era de Sebastian.

Nina se recargo en su asiento. Fue su culpa. Ella fue quien dejo el cuchillo en la habitación de Jace, a sabiendas de que este entendería su significado. Sabiendo lo mucho que ambos se odiaban, no le importo que pasara después; solo quería librarse de esa responsabilidad. Debió matarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, está perfectamente. Su cabeza no sufrió ningún daño, tampoco. Sigue irritando a Alec y molestándome… - se supone que sonreiría, no lo logro.

—Es malvado, ¿cierto? – Simon observo como Nina contenía las lágrimas.

—Sí. – asintió en silencio. – Le gustas.

—¿En serio crees que le gusto? – pregunto la rubia con cautela, evitando con todas sus fuerzas ponerse a llorar.

—Creo que todos lo sabemos, solo falta que lo haga… él.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cupido acaso? – pregunto con sarcasmo Nina. – Ya he visto de lo que es capaz, ustedes antes que yo y… ya no sé qué hacer. – se pasó las manos por el pelo, un gesto de exasperación. – Me tengo que ir, lo siento.

Simon vio cómo se levantó para salir del local. Si, a ella también le gusta, decidió después de un rato.


	21. Chapter 20

Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que me tienen agregada a favoritos y en alertas, me alegro mucho de eso, por que a pesar de que el fic no ha pegado tanto aquí, no esta de mas agradecer a todos los que me leen, comenten o no.

Este fic esta por terminar cinco capítulos mas y adiós fic, ya no subire a FF, tampoco borrare la historia. Bueno, ya les dejo el capítulo.

_Nina se levantó con cuidado del suelo húmedo donde hasta hace un momento reposaba. Miro a su alrededor, el lugar sumido en la oscuridad le dio escalofríos. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba fue caer en la cama del hotel de Barcelona rendida. Adelanto su viaje cuando se encontró con Simon en el Java Jones. ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? Se preguntó apoyándose en la pared – también húmeda – se tardó un poco en enfocar la vista, veía borroso. Supuso que se golpeó la cabeza, aunque no le dolía nada. _

_Empezó a moverse, siempre pegada a la pared, sin saber a donde la conducían sus pies. El fuego serpenteaba en las calles de una ciudad desconocida, un montón de demonios que no supo identificar gruñían y devoraban todo a su paso. Y, frente a todo este caos se encontraba Jonathan Christopher, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. Nina deseo tener su bate con ella._

_La culpa aun la perseguía. Ella tuvo que matarlo y no esperar a que Jace lo hiciera. Siempre se arrepentiría de su casi muerte. Por su culpa, ahora todos estaban muertos. El cabello pelirrojo de Clary manchado de sangre, su vestido blanco hecho jirones por la posible batalla perdida… ¿Por qué era un sueño, no? Esto no podía ser más que fruto de su perturbada mente, después de todo si necesitaría un terapeuta._

_—__Te estaba esperando, rubia. – trago saliva cuando vio a Sebastian acercándose lentamente._

_—__Me llamo Nina. – le respondió con sequedad._

_—__Leí tu carta. – eso no se lo espero._

_—__Supongo… que no importa. – se mordió el labio. – No te importa, ¿verdad? – señale el caos frente a nosotros._

_—__Esto es por…_

_—__No te atrevas a decirlo. – le corto la frase. – solo cállate y vete._

_— __¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso? - ¿de dónde salió la pared en que la tenía acorralada? – No estamos para complacencias._

_— __¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto con cautela._

_—__Algo muy sencillo, Nina. – le susurró al oído._

_No le dio tiempo si quiera de protestar. Los labios de Sebastian se movían en sincronía con los de Nina. La estaba besando, no estaba sorprendida por hecho de que la besaban, sino por quien estaba siendo besada._

Y se despertó.

Más de una vez había fantaseado con los labios del cazador de sombras, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, obviamente. Tampoco diría que se esperaba esto. El beso era tierno a su manera. No era rudo, solo… diferente. Sabía a menta. Los labios de Sebastian eran insistentes, pero no era nada que Nina no pudiera seguir la corriente. Le gusto, demasiado.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios, suspiro. Fue solo un sueño, uno muy real. Se recargo en el cabecero de la cama pasándose las manos por el cabello, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, incluso siendo más pequeña los tuvo, pero desaparecieron de una noche a otra, entonces ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Estaba perdiendo realmente la cordura? Salió de la cama a trompicones. Quería despejarse de sus perturbadores sueños, un trote matutino tendría que bastar. Cogió un top deportivo de uno de los cajones y un suéter, fuera caía una fina llovizna que bien podría convertirse en una fuerte llovía. Se ató los cordones de su pants y termino de ponerse sus tenis. Bajo las escaleras, el elevador del edificio donde alquila tenía el letrero de _fuera de servicio_ desde que llego, semanas atrás. Dudaba sobre si lo repararían alguna vez.

No trotaría muy lejos, solo lo suficiente para olvidarse de algunas cosas.

Desde que se fue de Nueva York todo se tranquilizó en su vida. Iba a cine a ver alguna película de vez en cuando, encontró un parque donde podía oír música tranquilamente sin molestias de ningún tipo, tocaba su guitarra y últimamente se le dio por componer, encontró un gimnasio donde se apuntó a clases de box sin pensárselo, inclusive a unas calles de su apartamento había una cafetería con un estupendo _frapuccino. _Lo mejor era cuando se ponía a leer durante horas, perdiéndose en un mundo de palabras y letras que la reconfortaban. Sí, todo mejoro notablemente para ella… ¿Por qué aun así sentía que le faltaba algo?

De los Cazadores de Sombras que dejo detrás en Nueva York no sabía nada, quizás era mejor así. No sabía lo que Sebastian planeaba, tampoco es que pudiera detenerlo, el quemaría el mundo y a todos con él, tal y como ella incendio aquel almacén para rescatar a su hermano menor. Miro al cielo, ya no llovizna, lo cual era bueno porque su suéter mojado se le pegaba a la piel. Pensó en ese sueño donde bailaba con Sebastian en un edificio de cristal, pensó en Jace y en lo cobarde que fue por huir de esa manera sin darle la cara, hasta recordó las palabras de Simon '_creo que todos lo sabemos, solo falta que lo haga… él'. _Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ojala pudiera remediar las cosas, si tuviera una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien la tomaría sin pensarlo, ignorando las consecuencias.

Los bordes de su visión se volvieron borrosos, el suelo comenzó a tambalearse ¿o era ella? Hubo un momento en que solo vio oscuridad y después la sensación de caer.


	22. Chapter 21

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"El vestido dorado liso y de un solo hombro estilo diosa griega, caía con gracia hasta los tobillos de Clary. Hoy se casaría, diría que uniera su vida y su alma al hombre rubio que estaría al final de pasillo, aquel que la salvo incontables veces y con un montón de apellidos antes de aceptar ser un Herondale, sin embargo, esas dos ya estaban unidas desde el primer momento en que se vieron en el Pandemonium. Pareciera que fue una eternidad de eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Te ves hermosa hija. – el espejo de cuerpo completo reflejaba a dos mujeres pelirrojas y de ojos verdes, tenía razón en algo, su cuerpo dejo las formas de adolescente para convertirse en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Gracias, mama. – sonrió nerviosamente su hija. - ¿No crees que huya, cierto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Lo dudo, han pasado por mucho como para dejarte ir. – respondió acomodando un rizo que se escapó de su recogido cabello. – Siempre te imagine vestida de blanco cuando te casaras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Probablemente en tu visión el novio era Simon. – bromeo Clary, a lo que ambas rieron. – En los últimos cuatro años han cambiado muchas cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Eres feliz Clary? – el espejo les devolvía una imagen digna de un momento kodak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Más de lo que jamás imagine. – lucho por contener las lágrimas. – Jace es todo lo que puedo pedir, mama. Lo amo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Oh, hija. – Jocelyn supo en ese instante que su pequeña niña había crecido. No esperaba que se arrepintiera de la decisión más importante de su vida, deseaba que fuera feliz. El abrazo de una madre a su hija es algo que todas deberían tener el día de su boda. – Lamento todo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—No lo hagas. – la interrumpió. – Yo no me arrepiento, encontré a Jace sin saber lo que buscaba, gane un papa y un hermano, además de una familia más grande, no me arrepiento de nada mami. – se abrazó a su madre con más fuerza. Te quiero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Igual yo, hija. – madre e hija permanecieron abrazadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"En cualquier momento hará un surco en el suelo, pensó Alec con diversión. En el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Jace, jamás lo vio nervioso o bien no lo demostraba, pero ahora a media hora de casarse era la viva imagen de la desesperación. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Deja de moverte. – dijo Simon sin dejar de jugar con DS. – Has matado demonios, sobrevivido en el infierno y matado a Sebastian, pero te quedaras calvo en tu propia boda de los nervios./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—No estoy nervioso, vampiro. – replico de inmediato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás usando pantalones? – le pregunto su parabatai al verlo de un lado a otro en calzoncillos. Este pareció ni siquiera inmutarse por esto. – te casas en media hora, Clary no huira./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—No estés tan seguro. – provoco el vampiro. – Quizás abra los ojos y se dé cuenta al fin que no le conviene…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Estar con alguien tan increíblemente sensual, eso no sucederá. – le interrumpió Jace que ya se estaba abrochando los pantalones. – Estoy preocupado, allá fuera habrá un montón de admiradoras preparadas para gritar: ¡Yo me opongo! Para evitar que me case. Eso es algo preocupante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Su parabatai bufo. Incluso con los nervios de su boda encima, Jace seguía siendo Jace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Chicos, ya casi es hora. – aviso Maryse, asomándose por la abertura de la puerta su vestido verde botella la hacia lucir su estilizada figura. – Jace, tienes que bajar para ocupar tu lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Allá voy. – suspiro sin dejar de sonreír./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Al final del pasillo estaba la culminación de una gran batalla. Valió la pena tantas trabas en el camino. Jace, impecable en su traje con runas doradas, tenía esa sonrisa en su cara tipo al-fin-lo-logre, pintada con arrogancia tan característica en los Herondale./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Clary caminaba con paso decidido por el pasillo, al lado de Jace estaba Alec como padrino del novio, algo por lo que hubo un poco de burla tratándose de la preferencia sexual del Cazador./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Los hermanos silenciosos llevaban a cabo este tipo de ceremonias. Jia, que ejercía como Cónsul sonreía orgullosa a la pareja frente a ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Al fin. – le susurro Jace a su futura esposa al oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Esas palabras nunca tuvieron tanto significado como ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hoy se llevara a cabo la unión entre…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"El discurso del hermano silencioso se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una forastera. Todos se giraron a verla, sus expresiones estupefactas y algunas bocas abiertas no se creían que una chica apareciera de la nada. Solo cayó allí, en medio del salón de los Acuerdos, de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire para llenar sus pulmones. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? – pregunto una de tantas voces que cuchicheaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Nina, si querías evitar mi boda, hay maneras más fáciles de hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La cabeza le daba vueltas y juró que escucho la voz de Jace burlarse de ella sobre el día de su boda. Quizás no esta tan cuerda como piensa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"-¿Qué…? – murmuro tocándose la cabeza, su visión borrosa no ayudaba en nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Cuando su visión por fin se aclaró noto que todos la miraban y no eran miradas precisamente agradables. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Observo con cautela las paredes de cristal, las recordó en su sueño donde bailaba con Sebastian, recorrió con su mirada los rostros de los presentes hasta toparse con unos ojos verdes incrédulos. Clary, ¿Cómo puede…? Su cabello, su vestido… Mierda. Como en su sueño, solo faltaba el charco de sangre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – se las arregló para preguntar mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Unos brazos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Jace, le dieron ganas de vomitar cuando recordó que por su culpa Sebastian casi lo mata./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Hay mejores formas de interrumpir una boda. – siguió burlándose/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Si no me dices donde estoy, conseguiré un bate de béisbol y golpeare tu cabeza hasta que pierdas la memoria. - lo amenazo arrastrando las palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Que genio. – soltó unas risas. – Bienvenida a Idris./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"¿Idris? Recordaba haber leído algo de ese lugar en el Codex, la tierra de los Cazadores de Sombras, ¿Cómo mierdas llego ahí? Ni siquiera tendría porque estar tambaleándose en un lugar donde el paso a mundanos está prohibido. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Es una jodida broma. – murmuro para sí esperando que nadie la oyera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Quién eres? – la forma en que formulo la pregunta, tosca y acusatoria, hizo que Nina frunciera el ceño al hombre que le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, le recordó a Isabelle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Qué le importa? – no se contuvo de responderle de la misma manera. Su mirada volvió a posarse en Clary. – Tienes que irte de aquí. – le urgió. – Lamento interrumpir tu boda, pero en serio esto…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí. – rodo los ojos, Isabelle nunca dejaría su desagrado a un lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Todos murmuraban sobre ella, odia cuando hacen eso. Le recordó a la escuela secundaria./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Deberíamos enviarla con los Hermanos Silenciosos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Deberían callarse. – dijo Nina en voz alta harta por la situación. – No sé cómo llegue aquí, ni por estoy aquí, mucho menos quise interrumpir una boda… - trago saliva, todos se fijaron su vista en ella. – Pero tienen que irse, ardera Troya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? – su burlo la pelinegra. – Quien te crees para venir aquí. – la señalo con su dedo índice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Isabelle. – la corto su hermano, Alec./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"— ¡Sebastian vendrá! – exclamo para sorpresa de todos. – ¡Y los quiere, los quiere ver a todos seis metros bajo tierra! – miro a Jace, implorándole con la mirada que le creyera. – Ya sé que no soy la persona más confiable, pero llévate a Clary de aquí, por favor. – casi suplico. /p 


	23. Chapter 22

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme, la otra es que el fic esta por terminar. No se que mas decir, solo terminare de subir aquí la historia y la dejare para ver si alguien se la encuentra ;) **

-oooooooooooo-

Por supuesto que no hicieron caso a las palabras de Nina. En lugar de eso estaba recluida en una habitación custodiada por Cazadores de Sombras nada amigables, supuso que aun lidiaban con lo que harían con ella. Suspiro, por lo menos Jace le creyó y saco a su casi esposa de la ceremonia. Gano una pequeña batalla, mejor que nada.

¿Cómo es que apareció aquí? Ahora sí pudo formularse una pregunta coherente desde que llego, sin respuesta obviamente. Peor aún, juraba que ya había estado en este lugar con apariencia de cristal; soñó con este lugar, bailando con Sebastian. Rodo los ojos, el muy maldito hasta en sus sueños la perseguía. Se estremeció cuando recordó el ultimo sueño, donde Clary…

El ajetreo que se oía fuera de la habitación la saco de sus cavilaciones. Pego su oreja a la puerta, los sonidos que apreciaba ¿eran gritos? No le tomo ni dos respiraciones la decisión de abrir la puerta. Giro la perilla sin ningún tipo de oposición, no los creía tan tontos para dejarla en una puerta sin seguro; luego miro el piso. La vista se le nublo momentáneamente al ver tanta sangre esparcida por el piso y las paredes, respiro por la boca un par de veces para no desmayarse. Camino derecho por el pasillo ignorando la nueva decoración de las paredes y el piso. Miro sus tenis Nike más que arruinados, la sangre es difícil de desmanchar. Si salía de esta compraría otros, podía permitírselo.

Los gritos de batalla iban en aumento con cada paso de Nina. La ironía la golpeo, no quería verse inmersa en una batalla y está en una. Simplemente genial. No vio venir al nefilim que la tacleo sacándole el aire. Suerte que no le rompió las costillas. Lucho por quitárselo de encima cuando noto que había algo mal en él, sus ojos completamente oscuros, vacíos, carentes de emoción y esa sonrisa desquiciada. Lucia joven, incluso aúntenía unas cuentas pecas en su rostro. ¿Qué rayos le paso para terminar así?

—No eres una de ellos, quizá el amo me deje conservarte. – el nefilim oscuro acaricio su rostro, un gesto que a Nina le pareció asqueroso. Golpeo su entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. - ¡Zorra! – le grito.

La patada que le propino en la cabeza lo hizo ver estrellas; fue por el insulto. Se encogió de hombros como si nada y siguió adelante.

Todos habían cambiado sus ropas de fiesta por el traje negro de combate. Nina tenía razón, Sebastian arruinaría este día.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando caer a una aturdida rubia. Sus manos y ropas cubiertas de sangre.

—Alguien decidió redecorar los pasillos. – explicó su entrada ante la mirada atónita de todos.

— ¿Cómo saliste de…?

—Mi cómoda celda. – completo por la Cónsul. – mis guardias están muertos, me sorprende que no oigan los gritos. – justo como si requiriera credibilidad un grito rompió el silencio. – Sí, creo que se están acercando.

—Llévala con los Hermanos Silenciosos Tessa, también a Clary. – le pidió Jace.

—De ninguna manera, Jace. No puedes protegerme de todo. – Jace adora cuando su novia se pone gruñona, pero este no era el mejor momento.

—Ya no solo eres tu Clary. – poso su mano disimuladamente en su vientre. – Por favor, mantente alejada, juro por Ángel que esto termina hoy.

Jace no es de las personas que piden las cosas por favor, así que esas palabras causaron estragos en Clary, sin embargo la determinación en su voz le envió una serie de escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Asintió y siguió a Tessa.

El lugar donde Tessa y Jem se la llevaron por orden de Jace era acogedora, si no fuera por hecho de estar en medio de una guerra y ser una intrusa-fugitiva probablemente disfrutaría de estar aquí, incluso exploraría por las calles de Idris.

—Ahora vuelvo. – dijo el chico antes de salir. Le parecía agradable, del tipo que son tranquilos cuando los necesitas y guerreros letales cuando es necesario.

—Tú eres Nina. – le hablo la Tessa.

—La misma. – respondió en un suspiro. Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana antes de que empezaran las preguntas. – Anda, sé que tienes miles de interesantes preguntas que hacerme.

—No solo yo. – dirigió su vista a donde miraba Tessa.

Jem, su pareja al parecer, venía acompañado no solo por Clary si no por un…

— ¡Dementor! – exclamo la rubia cayéndose de la silla. - ¡Alejen esa cosa de mí! – exclamo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué es un dementor? –pregunto Tessa siempre rebosante de curiosidad.

—Está hablando de Harry Potter. – dijo una voz desconocida. La chica casi rubia entro a la habitación como si nada. – son unas cosas que extraen tus recuerdos felices y te dejan hundido en la miseria. – explico como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. – no muy diferente a lo que hacen ellos. – señalo al Hermano Enoch con un gesto de cabeza.

—Eso me hace sentir tan segura. – hablo Nina con sarcasmo. – Ni se le ocurra acercarse.

_Ella fue quien apareció en medio de la unión entre Jonathan…_

— ¡Rayos! ¿Está hablando en mi cabeza? Juro que enloquecí. – se tapó ambos oídos con las manos.

—Nina. – hablo Clary esta vez.

—No me digas que se te hizo tan normal la primera vez que hicieron eso. – inquirió con una ceja enarcada.

El "dementor" pareciera no importarle lo que sucedía. La larga bata que vestía parecía un pergamino viejo, era gris y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza habría un mundo de posibilidades para Nina.

— ¿Siempre eres así de exasperante? - sonó como una pregunta, aunque sabía que era una afirmación por parte de la pelirroja.

—No. A veces sobrepaso los limites, usualmente trato de mantenerme al nivel para no desentonar.

Nina frunció el ceño, cuando la chica que explico a Tessa sobre los dementores rio abiertamente. Las marcas en sus brazos despajaron sus dudas. Nefilim.

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la pelirroja esta vez a la nueva visitante.

—Me llamo Vanessa Crestwell. – se presentó con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada, resaltaba el acento inglés en sus palabras. – vi que venias hasta acá, quise saber que sucedía. – se encogió de hombros.

—Genial. Soy una maldita atracción de circo. – Nina quería darse contra las paredes para ver si así despertaba de este horrible sueño. – A estas alturas hay cosas que dejan de sorprenderme.

—El Hermano Enoch va a revisar que todo esté en orden con tu cabeza.

—No hay nada malo conmigo Clarissa. – nunca había oído su nombre completo viniendo de Nina. – De ninguna manera permitiré que hurguen en mi cabeza en busca de cualquier fallo, tarde bastante en convencerme sobre mi cordura; no lo arruines.

—No quise decir eso.

—Por supuesto que no. – se cruzó de brazos. – Me iré por ahí. Con algo de suerte muero en el camino y ya no tendrán que preocuparse.

—Jace…

—Jace en estos momentos está luchando para regresar con vida y estar con su casi esposa. – dijo señalando a Clary. – sinceramente no sé en qué momento se decidieron por hacerle caso, dudo que sea conocido por sus maravillosas ideas.

Con eso último salió de la habitación.

Alec lanzaba flechas como nunca antes. Los demonios no dejaban de llegar y los cazadores oscuros tampoco hacían mucho por ayudar. Cubría las espaldas de su parabatai mientras este arremetía con cuanto demonio se le pasaba enfrente. Su hermana Isabelle azotaba su látigo, un rayo dorado en medio del caos.

— ¡Alec! – se agacho cuando vio que el demonio se aproximaba. Lanzo otra flecha en su dirección, justo en el blanco.

—Buen tiro. – las palabras de su padre plasmaron una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

Solo asintió. No requirió de nada más.

Sebastian observaba la pelea desde las alturas. Sentado tranquilamente en una de las vigas del salón de los Acuerdos. Sonreía cada vez que uno de los _otros _caía, alguien interrumpió la boda de su hermanita antes que él, vaya suertudo que fue esa persona, le arruino la entrada dramática. No veía a Clarissa por ningún lado, el niño ángel la oculto. Rodo los ojos, increíblemente no le importaba. La venganza desde aquí era un espectáculo perfecto con o sin ella.

— ¿Ocultándote como siempre Seby? – la burla en el tono de Jace no le pasó desapercibido.

—Para nada, Jonny. – se burló de vuelta. – Por un momento creí que no me encontrarías. Supongo que Clarissa llego a tiempo antes de que murieras desangrado, por lo visto sigues vivo.

Observo la mueca de Jace. Si, con esa expresión tan estoica estaba consiguiendo enfurecerlo, bien haría todo más divertido.


	24. Chapter 23

Nina tampoco es conocida por tomar las mejores decisiones, en el momento en que decidió salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que era mejor permanecer dentro. Había más sangre en este pasillo, también más gritos, inclusive pensó que la sangre de los nefilims tendría que ser verde o morada. Su mente ya divagaba por lo ocurrido las últimas horas, necesitaría terapia después de esto; iría de muy buena gana. Recogió una espada tirada en el piso, la hoja manchada de sangre le dio a Nina una idea para nada agradable de su uso. Mientras no le dieran cuchillos para lanzar estaría bien, la puntería no es su fuerte. Fue avanzando silenciosamente, es mejor un ataque sorpresa que figurar en el ataque sorpresa. Debió leer el Arte de la Guerra, en todo caso que saliera viva de esta lo leería una y otra vez hasta sabérselo de memoria.

Un hombre que lanzaba chispitas de sus manos… suspiro, quizá fuera pariente de Harry Potter. Le quito a dos demonios que estaban a sus espaldas, benditas clases de esgrima.

—Lindos pantalones. – fijo su vista en el color morado oscuro de la prenda de vestir.

—Gucci, colección primavera-verano. – le respondió como si nada mientras lanzaba lejos a otro demonio.

Su cabello peinado en púas y cubierto de brillantina no se movía de su lugar a pesar del esfuerzo que suponía una batalla, lo admiro por ello. Luego lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar el jadeo de a continuación. Tenía ojos de gato, y no lo pensó solo por su habilidad para lanzar chispas azules de sus manos y la gracilidad con que se movía, literalmente su par de ojos lucían como pupilas de un gato. Después de procesar toda la información concluyo que le daba igual.

—Sí, combinan con tus ojos. – corto la cabeza de otro demonio y la pateo lejos con una mueca de asco.

—Creí que serias una lapa molesta como Sheldon…

— ¡Estoy aquí! – grito Simon cuando se desocupo del demonio con el que batallaba.

— ¿Sheldon? – pregunto Nina confundida.

—Finge que no se acuerda de mi nombre. – se puso de espaldas a la rubia.

—Eso explica todo. – dijo como si fuera cierto.

—Soy Magnus Bane, el Gran brujo de Brooklyn. – se presentó al fin en una reverencia. – Un placer conocerte bella intrusa.

— ¡OH! Eres el novio de Alec. –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Apuesta eso. – le respondió el brujo.

— ¡Cuidado Sheldon! – el grito de Nina resonó en el lugar justo en el momento en que Simon se agachaba para evitar que ese demonio le ensartara sus zarpas. – Que buenos reflejos _Sheldon_.

Justo cuando Simon iba a replicar, un arma cayó del cielo causando un gran estruendo. Nina llevo su vista arriba, su quijada quedo medio abierto al ver el espectáculo que se ejecutaba sobre sus cabezas. Jace y Sebastian se balanceaban entre las vigas del techo con precisión de bailarines. Se dio cuenta porque todos decían que son nefilims muy peculiares, algo oyó acerca de ellos pero prefirió dejar de escuchar, extrañamente no quiso saber esa información.

—Díganme que ninguno caerá. – inquirió Nina saliendo de su estupor.

—Tratándose de Jace…

—Y peleando con Sebastian…

—Simplemente genial. – resoplo con disgusto. – solo tendremos que esperar a ver quién cae primero.

—Con ellos nunca se sabe. – vio como Simon apretó los puños, definitivamente un mal recuerdo. – ninguno de los dos es lo que se dice exactamente normal.

— ¡Magnus! – grito su novio.

Un cazador de sombras 'malo' como lo llamo Nina en su mente, ataco a Magnus por detrás. Mierda, era el mismo al que dejo inconsciente hace un rato. El brujo batallaba, removiéndose a todos lados para quitárselo de encima. Desearía tener su bate. Vi la espada en su mano, quizás solo un pequeño roce. Se arrepentiría de esto pero qué más daba, dejo caer la espada y se trepo en la espalda del atacante de Magnus. Probablemente eso es lo más estúpido, luego miro arriba para ver la batalla de los cazadores y se dio cuenta que no era así.

—Bueno, supongo que me voy. – anuncio Vanessa con total indiferencia, aún tenía esa sonrisa en su cara por la anterior escena presenciada.

—De ninguna manera. – Clary se interpuso en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido harta de que la ignoraran. – Nadie saldrá de esta habitación.

—No puedes obligarme. – la reto Vanessa en la misma posición, brazos cruzados, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Puedo y lo hare, estas en esta habitación, por lo que eres responsabilidad mía. – la réplica de Clary no dejo lugar a la discusión. – Guarda silencio y siéntate.

— ¡Dementor! – gritó Vanessa con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Los demás se asustaron por su grito y lo último que vieron fue a la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

—Baja de su espalda engendro del mal. – Nina golpeaba con sus puños al nefilim oscuro para que bajara de la espalda de Magnus. No tardó mucho en caer aplastándola con todo su peso. Bien, logro quitárselo de encima, ¿ahora qué?

Simon le ahorro tener que pensar en eso cuando ataco la garganta del _malo. _Rodo por el piso solo para ver como el vampiro cortaba la yugular de ese extraño nefilim como si atravesara una barra de mantequilla. Esa imagen jamás saldría de su cabeza. Simon, el vampiro friki que leía comics. Le dieron escalofríos.

El látigo de Isabelle azotaba sin piedad a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera enfrente; aunque realmente solo quisiera azotar a cierta persona que en este momento batallaba con Jace en las vigas del techo. Ojala el bastardo cayera, aquí lo estaría esperando.

Nina bloqueo el ataque de su oponente por poco, los _malos_ eran increíblemente rápidos y astutos, con movimientos certeros sin vacilación, sin embargo, no solo le causaban problemas a ella, los demás nefilim y subterráneos se las estaban viendo negras también. Un _malo_ prácticamente la había arrastrado lejos de su pequeño grupo con quien combatía – Magnus y Sheldon, mejor conocido como Simon – ahora, ellos dos solos peleando y una Nina cansada no presagiaba nada bueno. Por supuesto que jamás se daría por vencida, resistiría lo más que pudiera. Vio como Simon intentaba llegar hasta ella, pero demonios y _malos_ le impedían el paso, además le cubría las espaldas a Isabelle.

El cazador oscuro la tenía acorralada contra el suelo, cubriéndola con todo su peso, que era bastante. El semblante del nefilim se congelo por un momento, Nina no lo desaprovecho. Vio la daga que se hundía en su espalda, entre los omoplatos. Muerte rápida.

—De nada. – fijo su vista en Vanessa, la Cazadora de sombras con acento inglés, la misma que hacía un rato explico a Tessa lo que era un _dementor_.

— ¡Abajo! –la previno Nina cuando un demonio estuvo a punto de tomar a Vanessa por detrás. Lo tumbo con una patada que siempre quiso hacer, se sintió eufórica por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. – De nada.

—Estamos a mano. – medio sonrió Vanessa. – Creo que necesitaras esto. – le tendió uno de los tres cinturones con armas amarrados a su cintura.

El peso del cinturón en su cuerpo fue muy bien recibido, por lo menos ya no peleaba con las manos desnudas, ahora tenía armas, unas muy afiladas por cierto.

—No tengo buena puntería. – le confió a Vanessa acomodándose espalda contra espalda.

—Suerte que yo sí. – otra daga floto en el aire. – hay una espada corta, puede serte útil.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de pasarse por el fic, los que lo tienen en alerta y sus favoritos, espero que les este gustando, por que el fic ya esta llegando a su fin. Falta un Capitulo, el epilogo y adiós! hay una segunda parte, pero no la subiré a FF. Espero que les guste y se animen a dejarme un comentario. **

El peso de la espada en su mano trajo consigo una corriente de adrenalina, en ese momento sintió que era capaz de todo, enterró la espada donde se supone esta el corazón y vio cómo se evaporaba en una nube densa de humo. Los brazos le dolían, por un brevísimo instante se lamentó no ser nefilim para utilizar runas de resistencia, ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino.

Prefería ser todo, menos nefilim.

—Vamos. – les decía Jem quien encabezaba al grupo para regresar a la batalla.

El Hermano Enoch ya no iba con ellos, no supieron en qué momento se fue, aunque tampoco les importo.

—Esto es una locura. – murmuro Tessa.

—Se supone que hoy tendría que ser el día más feliz de mi vida. – dijo Clary en voz alta. – Y no me estoy quejando, también se supone que Sebastian no tendría que haber salido del Infierno, sin embargo esta aquí.

Sebastian, su hermano. A Clary aún le costaba pensar en él, hace cuatro años que no sabían nada de él y ojala hubiera seguido así. Cuando cayó por la puerta al Infierno con la espada de Jace enterrada en su pecho solo sonrió. Una sonrisa que Clary le borro de un puñetazo. No dijo que volvería, estaba de sobra articular esas palabras en voz alta.

— ¡Jace! – grito Clary cuando entro al Salón de los Acuerdos y vio a su casi esposo cayendo.

El grito desesperado de la pelirroja atrajo la atención de todos; estos observaban como el rubio caía y en menos de un minuto aterrizo perfectamente en el suelo sobre sus pies sin parecer que hizo un esfuerzo. Sebastian cayó a su lado, con esa elegancia tan propia del cazador, sus ojos negros relucientes de ira.

-Veo que mi hermanita al fin decidió unirse a la celebración. – sonrió Sebastian. Esa sonrisa pudo parecerle sexy a Nina en otro momento, pero hoy le provoco escalofríos y no en el buen sentido.

Observaba la escena estupefacta. Nunca podría imaginar que Clary y Sebastian compartieran nada más que el apellido, es decir, ni siquiera se parecen. Donde Clary es todo fuego con sus indomables rizos rojos, su hermano, Sebastian es hielo con el cabello platinado. Ambos estaban frente a frente, Clary con los puños apretados y su hermano sonriendo tan serenamente como si no la odiara en absoluto. _Quizás la quiera, a su manera, claro;_ esa vocecita en su mente la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Por supuesto, Jonathan podía sentir, solo que no como los demás. Si no estuviera batallando con un demonio analizaría eso, pero en vista que es su vida la que corre peligro…

—Me gustaría conocer a nuestro hermano, ¿Dónde está? – esa pregunta la desconcentro momentáneamente, ¿Clary tiene otro hermano? - ¿O es que lo tienen oculto con ese submundo que tiene por padre? – la última palabra pronunciada con algo parecido al asco. – Nuestra madre cayó muy bajo…

Clary no dijo nada, solo lo miro. En cambio, Nina no aguanto más y le arrojo los primero que tanteo del piso. Jonathan tiene esa extraña capacidad de sacarla de quicio tan solo hablando. Una estela reboto en la cabeza del cazador y este se giró inmediatamente para matar a quien se haya atrevido a golpearlo; se topó con unos relucientes ojos azules que lo miraban esperando algo ¿pero qué?

—Incluso yo me di cuenta que decías puras estupideces. – se explicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, aun tendida en el piso. – alguien tenía que ha…

Una mano sobre su boca le impidió seguir hablando. Era otro de los _malos_, rodo los ojos; siempre que tiene algo interesante que decir la interrumpen. Suspiro mentalmente y mordió la mano del oscuro, este la tumbo al suelo por la bofetada que le propino.

Nina escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca, el sabor a oxido y sal le provoco nauseas pero las reprimió, no hay tiempo para eso. Sangre negra salpico a sus manos mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada se encontró con el cadáver del _malo_ que la golpeo. Le rebanaron la garganta de lado a lado, un trabajo limpio. Apretó los dientes conteniendo el flujo que luchaba por salir de su garganta, supo de inmediato quien fue la persona que lo mato.

Esa persona ahora estaba en plena lucha a muerte. Cada vez que Sebastian o Jace arremetían uno contra el otro, se le detenía el corazón por milésimas.

Su vista se vio interrumpida por un par de botas de negras de tacón alto, se preguntó cómo alguien podría siquiera luchar con ese calzado tan incómodo.

— ¿Estas con Sebastian? – Isabellela estrello contra la pared, si esto fuera un interrogatorio policial ella sería el policía malo, pensó Nina sin humor.

— ¿Qué? – negó con la cabeza. - ¿Hay un caos a nuestro alrededor y solo se te ocurre acorralarme para preguntar eso? – chillo Nina. – Estas demente.

—Responde niña, ¿Trajiste a ese bastardo aquí? – sus ojos oscuros relucían con fiera determinación, Isabelle es una guerrera comprendió Nina por fin, pocas cosas la amedrentarían.

—No tengo por responder eso. – se mantuvo firme, sin moverse. – Tampoco por que luchar contra ti, ambas nos detestamos eso es obvio, pero no tienes por qué señalarme para lo malo que sucede. Eso se lo formaron ustedes solos.

—Eres una… - Nina se la quitó de encima para el momento exacto, justo cuando al demonio se le ocurrió fijarse en ellas, tomo lo primero que vio en el suelo, un cuchillo casi transparente y lo enterró en el pecho de su atacante, dejo de emitir ese suave brillo cuando lo soltó. - ¿Cómo…?

—Ni idea. –Dijo a modo de explicación sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. – Te salve, deberías levantarme un altar.

—Sigue soñando. – Isabelle rodo los ojos y se alejó dejando a Nina sola, por lo menos ya no acorralo nuevamente.

Muchos la miraban, más de uno se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuando tomo ese cuchillo y mato al demonio. Pudo afirmar con toda seguridad que habría muchas preguntas después, si es que salen de esta.

Vio como Sebastiantiro a Jace al piso de una patada; Clary ya iba corriendo para ayudarlo, pero un _malo_ se le atravesó en el camino. No sabía qué hacer, bueno si lo sabe pero no quería hacerlo. Tendría que matar a Sebastian ella misma. Por lo que se enteró de la historia de la Guerra Mortal y esas cosas, Jace era el único capaz de estar a la altura de Sebastian, no por algo es el mejor Cazador de Sombras de su generación; además son todos contaban con el bono extra de tener sangre de ángel en su sistema. Ambos son letales cuando de peleas se trata, de eso no cabe duda, entonces… ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ella contra dos guerreros consumados? No tiene fuerza sobrehumana o habilidades fuera de lo común, bueno si las tiene pero no sabe cómo hacer uso de ellas. Hizo lo único que se le vino a cabeza en ese momento.

Fue directo a su perdición.


	26. Chapter 25

**Este es el ultimo capítulo del fic, solo falta el epílogo y una pequeña sorpresita. Cuando termine la historia me quede satisfecha, mi mente ya estaba en proceso creativo con la segunda parte, pero... también me hubiera gustado otro final. Es por eso que mi imaginación en sus momentos de locura empezó a crear otro, los escribí y ¡Pffff! 11 páginas de word salieron de la nada. Ese final solo esta disponible en Wattpad, en el epílogo les dejo el link por si quieren pasarse. También tengo el PDF de esta primera temporada, si lo quieren pueden mandarme un MP con su correo y simplemente comentarlo. **

El plan de Nina tenía 50/50 de probabilidades de funcionar como de fracasar, todo habría que salir perfecto, no tuvo tiempo de planearlo perfectamente, esperaba fervientemente que su improvisado plan funcionara.

Corría entre los Cazadores de sombras, demonios y _malos_ para llegar a donde ciertos individuos luchaban a muerte, en realidad todos luchaban por su vida, Nina no era la excepción. A lo lejos observo como Sebastian y Jace lucían cansados y heridos, pareciera que su orgullo masculino fuera lo único que los mantenía a flote, hombres siempre tan predecibles. Separarlos será más complicado de lo que parece, ambos se tienen unas ganas de matarse difíciles de reprimir.

Isabelle le concedió esa distracción sin saberlo cuando blandió su reluciente látigo y este término enredado en la pierna de Sebastian.

—Te regresare al Infierno. – le dijo la cazadora con una voz increíblemente fría, a Nina le dieron escalofríos. Tiro más de su látigo logrando que cayera al piso. – Voy a divertirme mucho azotándote.

—Es una actividad muy entretenida, ¿recuerdas? – se burló Sebastian de vuelta; sin sonreír para nada. – Yo no puedo olvidarlo, realmente disfrute…

Nina corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras el látigo de Isabelle se izaba en el aire como un trueno, devastador y furioso. No veía a Jace por ningún lado, lo más probable es que estuviera buscando a Clary. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron al rubio sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su prometida, temió lo peor, pero el terror desapareció rápido cuando vio a Clary pestañear, soltó un suspiro de puro alivio.

Todo ocurrió en segundos.

Sebastian tomo el látigo de Isabelle cuando estuvo a punto de azotarlo y con una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra tiro de él, trayendo a la pelinegra consigo.

— ¿Te crees rival para mí? – la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo. – su amigo el niño ángel no pudo conmigo, ¿Por qué crees que tu si? – ninguno se atrevía a parpadear. – No tengo tiempo de sacar la basura.

—Hijo de puta. – gruño Isabelle cuando la lanzo lejos como si pesara lo que una pluma.

—Gracias. – sonrió ensañando sus dientes blancos. – Siempre tan encantadora.

No lo dudo un momento más. Sostuvo con fuerza el mango del cuchillo que recogió de algún caído. Sebastian se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su mirada.

—Vaya, así que fuiste tú quien se me adelanto.

Había visto a Sebastian en algunas de sus facetas, desde su salvador hasta las fases gruñonas y un poco siniestras, pero jamás de esta forma. Bien sabia de su sangre fría, solo que nunca la había visto como hoy.

Siempre supo que algo estaba mal con él. Y, aun así seguía sin temerle.

—Algo así. – tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta para poder responder. – Mi carta no funciono. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al observar el caos alrededor. Nina dio unos pasos con cautela, el cazador no retrocedió, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le pregunto este verdaderamente intrigado.

—Jonathan. – lo llamo por su verdadero nombre sin responder su pregunta. – Lo siento. – se disculpó antes de enterrar la daga en su pecho, justo en el corazón.

— ¿Qué? – Sebastian observo como la sangre escurría a sus pies, no era roja, sino negra. – Tu…

—Lo lamento tanto. – vio como una lagrima caía silenciosamente por la mejilla de la rubia. – Si pudiera hacer esto diferente, lo haría. Para nosotros. – la delicada mano de Nina se posó en su pecho y un leve resplandor salió de ella. – Ojala no tuvieras que morir, ojala yo también muriera, les facilitaría muchas cosas. No sé qué vaya a ser de ti, no sé a dónde iras, solo espero que…

Sebastian sentía como la vida se le iba poco a poco, fue como estar cayendo, sin saber si en algún momento fuera a aterrizar.

—¡Jonathan! – el grito de la rubia fue lo último que oyó antes de caer definitivamente.

El anillo que Nina apretaba con fuerza en su puño era lo único que le quedaba de Jonathan. No habría cuerpo que reclamar, de nuevo por su culpa. No supo cómo ni cuándo, solo vio al nefilim caer a un pozo sin fondo, que al parecer ella misma creo. Ahora dos Cazadores la escoltaban al Salón de los Acuerdos, solo esperaba que hubieran limpiando toda la sangre derramada, esta vez no podría contener el vómito si veía toda esa sangre alrededor.

Fue un alivio entrar y ver los cristales brillantes. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, ahora venía la parte difícil. Enfrentar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas doce horas. Prefería otra horda de demonios. Le indicaron que se sentara en la silla en medio del Salón, genial. Si de por sí ya llama la atención estar sentada en medio de todos es todavía peor. Se cruzó de brazos para darse un aire despreocupado, aunque por dentro su mente ya maquinaba las posibles preguntas que podrían hacerle y como debía responderlas. Busco a Jace con la mirada, la encontró en menos de un segundo pero este desvió la mirada con tanta rapidez, ignorándola. Auch, eso dolió.

— ¿Nos harías ese favor Nina? – la pregunta de la cónsul dirigida a Nina saco a esta de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Me pregunto algo? No le prestaba atención. – no pidió disculpas por qué no lo sentía.

—Si podías sostener la Espada Mortal para nosotros. – suspiro la Cónsul con gesto cansado. Su agarre en el anillo se tensó pero asintió, no quiso añadir que tampoco le dejaban opciones para elegir precisamente.

Guardo su recuerdo en un bolsillo de los pantalones que le consiguieron, le quedaban un poco flojos. No se quejaría, es mejor que llevar unos cubiertos de sangre. Nina estaba casi segura de que la Espada Mortal no serviría con ella, y no se equivocó. Cuando la espada cayó en sus palmas abiertas espero sentir algo, nada. Ni un cosquilleo o dolor.

—La creí más pesada. – dijo casi para sí balanceando su peso. – eres una entre un millón _Mallertach._ – Cuando las cosas no pueden ponerse másextrañas, ocurre lo impensable. La espada resplandeció suavemente, oyó jadeos por la impresión, cuando Nina pronuncio su nombre en voz alta, la soltó asustada causando un gran estruendo cuando cayó al suelo. ¿Qué está mal con ella? – Mierda. – articulo aquello que todos estaban conteniendo. – Juro que no…

—Llamen a los Hermanos Silenciosos. – ordeno la Cónsul sin quitar la vista de Nina. – Comprenderás que no podemos dejarte ir después de esto.

—Lo comprendo. – asintió. La Cónsul la miro casi con alivio. – Aun así, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo. – miro directamente a la mujer con sus ojos azules dominados por la determinación. – de ninguna manera dejare que husmen en mi mente en busca de… lo que sea que estén buscando. Es de las pocas cosas que no he perdido, no dejare que me arrebaten eso. – dijo casi en un susurro.

—Debería ser enviada al exilio. – opino un nefilim que la miraba con desdén, suspiro. Por sus ropas supuso que era parte de la Clave. Salvó sus traseros y así se le agreden, no era una pregunta, más bien una obvia afirmación.

—Debería aprender hablar solo cuando tenga algo inteligente que decir. – replico Nina casi por reflejo. Esas frases siempre salen a relucir en momentos así. – Sus reglas ni siquiera aplican en mí, no soy nefilim y estoy segura como el Infierno que es lo último en lo que me convertiría, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Ayudaste a Sebastian a llegar aquí? – le pregunto el mismo hombre que antes la acuso.

No contesto, se dedicó a mirar el techo como si la respuesta le fuera a caer del cielo.

— ¿Entonces? – insistió el hombre.

—Hummm… - fue lo único que dijo Nina después de un rato.

— ¿No vas a cooperar? – le pregunto la Cónsul amablemente, aunque se podía ver como trataba de ocultar su impaciencia.

De haber sido otra la manera en que se conocieron, probablemente aquella mujer le agradaría.

—El miedo hace cosas curiosas en las personas, ¿no creen? – pregunto la rubia retóricamente casi distraídamente.

—Responde la pregunta. – el hombre no se molestó en ocultar su ira.

—Si no fuera así no estarían acusando a una chica de dieciocho años de confabular con su enemigo. – siguió Nina sin responder la pregunta inicial. – Sin contar que fui yo quien lo mato. – si conocieran bien a Nina se hubieran dado cuenta como luchaba por contener las lágrimas y tragarse el nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. – Le tienen miedo a Sebastian, me tienen miedo a mi... por eso me quieren lejos o encerrada en algún lugar. Lo desconocido da miedo, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabia? – se burló el mismo hombre. Ya empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

—No vaya por ahí, si lo hace perderá. – le advirtió Nina sin levantar la voz.

—Niña, a mi tu no me dirás que hacer…

—Edward, basta. – lo detuvo la Cónsul. – Esta es una situación desconocida para nosotros, no podemos dejar pasar lo que acaba de ocurrir. – intento conciliar la Cónsul.

—Qué más quisiera yo. – medio sonrió Nina. – De ninguna jodida manera dejare que esas cosas grises entren en mi mente, no tocaran un solo cabello de mi cabeza, ténganlo por seguro. No dejare que tomen una muestra de sangre, ni que involucren a mi familia, por mi todos pueden irse al...

—Entendimos. – Corto la Cónsul. – No quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros.

—Tanto como ustedes quieren tener que ver conmigo.

—En ese caso, será mejor que cortes todo lo que tenga que ver con tu familia. Te dejamos en paz, aléjate de ellos y nosotros nos alejamos de ti. – Edward hablo. Nadie lo contradijo. — ¿Quién esta favor de esto? – cuando pregunto Nina contemplo impotente como la mayoría levanto la mano y la primera persona fue Jace. Fue como recibir un puñetazo en la cara, le tenía un aprecio tácito, ya no.

—Es más fácil echarle la culpa a la niña rubia tonta, ya entendí. – asintió imperceptiblemente. – No hago predicciones, pero de lo que si estoy segura es sobre sus decisiones. Cuando me busquen, y si logran encontrarme para pedirme un favor les aseguro que no moveré un solo dedo para ayudarles; los mandare a comer pastel, a todos. – miro a la multitud de nefilims. La mayoría compartía miradas de desdén dirigidas para ella.

Alec, Simon, Magus y el novio de Tessa, cuyo nombre no recordaba, no levantaron la mano, entre otros que no reconoció. Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla. Vio como Magnus asintió con la cabeza, Nina asintió de vuelta. Un favor no le vendría nada mal.

—Haré algunas excepciones cuando vayan a pedirme perdón de rodillas a cambio de mi ayuda. – miro a excepciones.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que necesitaremos tu ayuda? – pregunto Edward con desdén.

—Porque Sebastian va a regresar, otra vez. Y cuando lo haga no sabrán cómo manejar la situación, porque probablemente estén muertos antes de siquiera idear cualquier plan. Claro, también está el hecho de que a mi probablemente le cuesta más dañarme; se los dejo a su consideración. – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Con ese último salió del Salón de los Acuerdos, con la frente en alta y sin mirar atrás.


	27. EPÍLOGO

**Este es el final de la historia. No es una despedida, es un simple adiós. Espero que les guste, es algo así como el cierre de todo. Tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, a los lectores silenciosos y a los que se animaron a comentar. No subiré la segunda parte a FF, seguiré actualizando en potterfics, por si alguien se quiere pasar, el link esta en mi perfil. Es un epílogo largo, ojala no se aburran y lo lean completo :)**

**Este es el link del Final alternativo: www . wattpad 91784339 - cazadores - d e - sombras - el - regreso - ep%C3%ADlogo**

**Si no se ve, dejare el link de mi perfil en Wattpad en mi perfil de FF.**

**Epílogo**

_Todo vuelve a su lugar_

A la vida le encanta jugar a la ruleta rusa, por lo menos eso es lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas de mi vida, enfrentándome a situaciones de muerte. Si, muy divertido. Ahora me encuentro sentada bajo un árbol del Central Park, como solía hacer antes de que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, bueno más de lo que ya estaba. El mes de agosto se notaba en el ambiente, el cielo era de un color azul, despejado y las nubes parecieran algodones de azúcar, quizá más tarde compre uno. Mi blusa de tirantes y el short que lucía hoy los compre en una rebaja en el tiempo que viví en España, mis tenis vans calzaban mis pies nunca me desharía de ellas, jamás. He hablado con mi familia algunas veces, incluso entrado a escondidas a mi antigua casa para poder pasar el rato con mi hermano, creo que mis padres han hecho un buen trabajo, pues la mirada de Ian ya no refleja ese miedo inicial cuando lo rescatamos de aquella subasta. Mi mano derecha vuela casi inconscientemente al anillo sujeto a la cadena que cuelga alrededor de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro, _era necesario_ trato de convencerme.

—Pareciera que te estás ocultando de mí. – abro los ojos para encontrarme con la visión de Ned parado frente a mí.

Me encojo de hombros, si supiera.

—Así que… ¿Dónde te has metido? – casi ruedo los ojos, si cree que sentándose a mi lado y actuando como mi comprensivo mejor amigo está muy equivocado.

—No es de tu incumbencia. – fijo mi vista en uno de los muchos árboles que hay a mi alrededor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Tienes razón. – algo en su voz me hizo apartar la vista del árbol y verlo. – Tus padres han estado buscándote como locos, incluso ahora que tu hermano apareció. Fui a tu casa un par de veces para saber si había noticias tuyas. – no dije nada, solo lo mire. – Nada. Solo te desapareces y nadie sabe nada. En la escuela los profesores preguntaron por ti, incluso algunos compañeros…

—Seguramente extrañan a quien molestar. – no pude evitar bufar por eso último.

—Yo te extraño, Nina. – sus ojos castaños mostraban vulnerabilidad y sinceridad. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta ser masoquista. Desde que teníamos doce me gustas pero nunca me prestaste atención, y cuando ocurrió… - vacilo por lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Ambos nos miramos con comprensión tacita, trague el nudo en mi garganta. Si pudiera ser capaz de olvidar un recuerdo, seria ese. Ned cerró los ojos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. – te oí cantar en la sala de música, nunca he oído a un ángel, pero si cantaran seguramente tendrían una voz como la tuya. – la sonrisa de Ned creció, no me había dado cuenta pero tiene una bonita sonrisa, muy contagiosa. – Me gustas Nina, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes por todas las veces que me has rechazado, ahora entiendo por qué tanto rechazo.

—Ned…

—Eso no cambia nada, Nina. – la resolución brillaba como un faro en su mirada. – Eres una chica preciosa, inteligente, del tipo que presentarías a tus padres y los haría sonreír, pero te encierras tanto… - suspiro. – Lo siento, me puse un poco intenso. – se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa. – Ojala algún día logres derribar ese muro y salir; ya sabes estará por ahí, esperando pacientemente mi turno. – se puso de pie en un fluido movimiento para irse a donde tuviera que ir, hasta ahora note que iba de traje. El negro le sentaba bien, tuve que admitir a regañadientes. (Total eclipse of theheart - Glee).

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – mi ceño se frunció por la confusión. También me puse de pie, no me gusta verme pequeña.

—Porque, quiero que cuando llegue el momento barajees tus opciones. – su respuesta tan segura me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Algo ha cambiado en ti, ya no eres solo tú, ¿O me equivoco? – enarco una ceja burlonamente ante mi reacción. – Piénsalo. Voy al baile de graduación, si no estás tan asustada para ser mi pareja…

—Ni en tus sueños, antes voy sola.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ir conmigo? – su pregunta mi hizo bufar.

—Cometerías suicidio social si voy contigo, solo eso. –eso sonó peor dicho en voz alta.

—Tampoco es que me importe mucho. – se encogió de hombros. – Recuerda que es tu baile de graduación, no es que vayas a tener otro.

—Adiós. – lo despedí, oírlo lo hace peor.

—Ya sabes, la invitación sigue en pie por si quieres ir. – volvió a ofrecer.

—Ned.

— ¿Si? – sonó esperanzado.

—Se te hace tarde. – sonreí de lado, si mi vida fuera otra quizá a estas alturas estaría del brazo con este chico de linda sonrisa.

Medio sonrió girándose en sus talones para ir al baile. Al fin sola. Me volví a recostar en el pasto verde, cerré los ojos nuevamente dejándome ir. Desde ese día que hui de Idris gracias al portal que Magnus abrió para mí, las cosas apenas han cambiado sustancialmente. Interrumpí una boda, siempre quise hacer eso. Los Cazadores de sombras me odian, nada nuevo. Jace me detesta, ya se había tardado. Sebastianestá perdido en alguna dimensión, no sé si eso es algo precisamente bueno o malo. Casi me exilian en un recóndito lugar de Rusia, creo que al único que realmente le agrado es a Magnus, solamente por decirle que sus pantalones Gucci morados eran geniales. Mis padres están preocupados por mi aun, no espero otra cosa. Extraño a Ian horrores, pero no quiero que pase por lo que yo; me asegurare que no sea así.

Ahora sí que estoy sola, pienso con desgana. No tengo amigos, solo a mi hermano y no joderé su vida. Quizá necesite…

—Ya no hare las cosas que necesite. –digo repentinamente para mí misma sintiendo como una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro. – Ya no.

Me pongo de pie con rapidez. A la mierda todo, iré a mi estúpido baile de graduación. No creo que sea muy tarde para conseguir un vestido, algo en rosa o morado tal vez. La tienda vintage a la que entre pareciera ser el lugar indicado. Le explique con rapidez a la encargada lo que buscaba y en menos de diez minutos regreso de la parte trasera de la tienda sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos. Ya amarilleaba, supuse que tuvo mejores días.

—Estoy segura que este vestido te quedara perfecto.

De la caja saco un vestido color verde menta y rosa, me lo tendió con una sonrisa.

—Combina con tus ojos. – sonreí por el cumplido, eso lo decía porque no me conoce. – anda, ve a probártelo.

Me quite mi ropa en el reducido cubículo, el delicado material del vestido sin tirantes se deslizo con elegancia en mi cuerpo. Tenía el ajuste perfecto. Sonreí, me gusta. Mire mis pies descalzos, dudo que mis vans sean adecuadas.

—Mis zapatos serán un problema. – comente a la encargada saliendo del probador.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto, niña. – me tendió unos zapatos altos en tono _nude_, hice una mueca casi nunca uso tacones, me encogí de hombros mentalmente hoy _quería_ hacer esto. – Combinan perfectamente con el vestido, lo nuevo y lo viejo. – soltó un suspiro. - Luces despampanante, no controles tus rizos, se ven hermosos así.

—Gracias. – le agradecí sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Ve, ya se te hace tarde. – esa era mi luz verde para irme. – guardare tus cosas, pasa por ellas después.

Asentí. Antes de salir deje quinientos dólares sobre el mostrados por el vestido y los zapatos. Por si acaso mi presentimiento resultara verdadero.

Salí a la avenida y pare al primer taxi que paso con un chiflido. Mi sonrisa no desapareció en todo el trayecto a mi escuela. Disfrutaría, quizá hasta podría emborracharme, sería algo que una adolescente normal haría. Pague la vuelta al taxista, baje del auto y fije mi vista en el cielo, había oscurecido, el fino manto del cielo nos cubre ahora. Avance por el camino alfombrado iluminado por luces de navidad, pensando en que la junta de alumnos puso especial interés en este baile. El gimnasio donde se celebra este evento se ve espectacular. Sonreí cuando vi el techo iluminado por más luces de navidad, el ambiente relajante podía sentirse y también podía sentir las miradas fijas en mí. Eso es lo menos importante en este momento.

Me serví me gusta pero fingir beber algo es mejorque quedarme parada sin hacer nada.

—Creí que no vendrías. – sonreí para mis adentros por las palabras pronunciadas por Ned.

—Yo creo muchas cosas. – me encogí de hombros sin darme la vuelta para ver la expresión en su rostro. - Pero obviamente que soy una simple mortal, puedo equivocarme.

—Sigue diciéndote eso Nina, quizás consigas creértelo. – esta vez sí que me di la vuelta. Su sonrisita de suficiencia me hizo entrecerrar los ojos. – No frunzas el ceño, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ned? – pregunte medio en broma medio en serio.

— ¿Es difícil creer que madure en las últimas semanas? – pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sí, realmente sí. – le respondí. - ¿No te asusto? Desde ese día en la cafetería…

—Las cosas cambiaron, desapareciste. – me corto a mitad de la oración. – Creo que eres diferente, muy diferente Nina; no creí que tanto hasta ese día, lo vi todo. – abrí la boca para negarlo pero levanto una mano en señal para que no hablara. – Y no me importa. Ahora vamos a bailar.

— ¿Bailar? – pregunte sin salir de mi estupefacción. ¿Oí bien?

—Sí, bailar. – respondió con simpleza sin perder la sonrisa. – Ya sabes, moverte por la pista de baile improvisada mientras una ridículamente empalagosa canción suena de fondo.

—Estás loco.

—Por ti. – tomo mi mano y casi a rastras me llevo a la pista, es más fuerte de lo que creí. Tampoco es que con mis tacones de doce centímetros pudiera hacer mucho.– vamos, es nuestro baile de graduación. Diviértete.

_Esto es lo que quiero, un poco de normalidad._ Me repetí en mi mente. Deje que Ned me guiara, no me imagine que supiera bailar, pero vaya que sabe hacerlo. De ser otra persona probablemente ya lo habría besado. Sonreí, que lastima que sigo siendo yo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Podría besarte justo en este momento, pero soy yo. Así que no lo hare. – adiós a mi filtro de palabras.

—Podríamos tomar solo la primera parte de la oración. – levanto ambas cejas y parpadeo seguido.

—No hagas eso de nuevo, por favor. – solté unas risitas.

—Si me das un beso tal vez…

—Ni en esta ni en otra vida. – me reí nuevamente. – Olvídalo Ned, eso no pasara y no es por ser cruel.

—Lo sé. – pego su frente con la mía. Mis manos descansaban detrás de su cabeza y sus manos en mi cintura, estábamos muy cerca. Suspiro. – Solo soy un simple sirviente, quiero que me elijas a mí en lugar de a _él._ Todo será más sencillo, Nina Sawyer. Bueno, solo un poco. – su ceño se frunció momentáneamente solo para volver a su anterior alegre expresión.

Me aleje de el para hallarme un hueco entre los recién graduados, el ritmo de la música cambio por uno más movido y pegajoso, cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por la canción. En este momento, el hecho de que la mayoría bailaba en pareja o grupo y yo sola, esta al final de la lista de mis prioridades. Disfrutar de mi baile de graduación si es mi prioridad. (Counting stars – OneRepublic). Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, negué con la cabeza divertida por la situación. Ned nunca sabe cuándo rendirse.

—No te entiendo. Pero gracias. – dije después de alguna canciones; me solté y camine entre la gente. – Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver Ned, hasta entonces, supongo. – sonreí antes de alejarme definitivamente.

Las miradas me siguieron, por primera vez no permití que me molestaran.

Genial.

Me encuentro en el Java Jones revisando en mi laptop mi siguiente destino, quiero hacer de mochilera. Londres luce bien, en dos días sale el siguiente vuelo. Muerdo mi labio, hay un vuelo a Italia para esta noche, doy clic en el botón de _comprar_. Esto es lo que quiero. Al fin pondré a prueba mi italiano, ojala los cursos que tome hace un par de años sirvan de algo. Tomo un sorbo de mi café, tiene una considerable cantidad de azúcar como me gusta. Eric sigue recitando su horrible poesía, juro por todos los dioses que yo puedo hacerlo mejor. De hecho, lo hago mejor. Escribí una canción, puede ser buena o mala, pero… quiero cantar.

Apago mi portátil y la guardo en su estuche. La guitarra que tengo desde los once años va donde voy yo, mi abuelo me la regalo, el valor sentimental es más grande que el precio. Hoy es día de aficionados, quiero, puedo y necesito hacer esto. Le pido al encargado unos minutos para mi presentación. Creo que incluso quiere arrastrar a Eric del escenario, por lo menos no soy la única que aborrece su poesía. Mi instrumento ya está afinado, solo es cuestión de empezar. Es la primera vez que canto en público. _Yo puedo_, me digo en mi mente. Acomodo el micrófono a mi altura una vez que Eric baja del escenario recibiendo unos cuantos aplausos. Tomo una gran respiración para comenzar a hablar.

—Humm… nunca he cantado en público. – todos en el local me prestan atención, mala jugada. – Yo escribí esta canción, ojala les guste.

Paso la correo de mi guitarra alrededor de mi cuello; un chico se acomoda a mi espalda en la batería y otro en el teclado, me acerco hacia ellos para darles unas rápidas instrucciones, en estos momentos son mi único apoyo moral. Por lo menos no hay nadie conocido.

Cuando escribí esta canción no comprendía muchas cosas, aunque ahora tampoco es que las comprenda. Eso es lo de menos, es hora de seguir adelante.

**All the lives always tempted to trade  
Will they hate me for all the choices I've made **

No sé de dónde vengo, eso es seguro. No tengo dudas después de aparecer en medio de una boda y la forma en que Mallertach brillo cuando la tome.

**Will they stop when they see me again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am **

Soy yo contra el mundo. Hay dudas que siempre voy a tener, nada del otro mundo. ¿No es así con todos los seres humanos? Las esperanzas de saber a dónde voy tampoco están a mi favor.

**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may**

Los chicos supieron seguir el ritmo. Veo como las personas dejan lo que están haciendo para prestarme atención. Creo que lo hago bien.

**And all your love I'll take to the grave  
And all my life starts now**

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes estaría empacando para alguna universidad donde el clima fuera soleado, Los Angeles o Florida. Mi mayor preocupación seria pasar las pruebas de la fraternidad, incluso un atractivo chico como cita.

**Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts  
Under every scart here's a battle I've lost**

Ned y yo seriamos amigos. Él tendría un romance aún más platónico conmigo, mientras que yo… puede que también le correspondiera. De no haber conocido a…

**Will they stop when they see us again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am**

Me es difícil pensar en su nombre, me prometí no hacerlo. Me temo que acabo de romper una promesa más.

**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may**

Jonathan puso mi mundo de cabeza. Ya está dicho, me salvo una y otra vez, solo que no quería verlo, mucho menos admitir que me gusta. Y mucho.

**And all your love I'll take to the grave  
And all my life starts**

Puede que sea un asesino pero a estas alturas ya todos lo somos. Si él hubiera existiera, estoy segura que su historia sería diferente. Nuestra historia sería diferente.

**I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may**

Por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer. Me es más simple aceptar eso después de lo que vi en Idris. Vi esa parte de él que me negaba a confrontar.

**I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may**

Ahora no me dejare vencer. Estoy comenzando mi vida de nuevo. Viajare por el mundo, conoceré, aprenderé, sonreiré y llorare cuando sea necesario, cuando recuerde esos momentos agridulces que no cambiaría por nada, a pesar de todo.

**And all your love I'll take to a grave  
And all my life starts, starts now**

La canción termino. Los aplausos resonaron en todo el local, música para mis oídos.

—Gracias. – dije al público. – También gracias a ustedes chicos. – agradecí a los chicos de la banda, me despidieron con un gesto amistoso y preguntaron si podía cantar otra vez, tuve que declinar la oferta amablemente.

Baje del escenario improvisado. Varias personas se acercaron a felicitarme, otras levantaron sus pulgares y algunos chicos me dieron sus números de teléfono. Quise reír, me voy esta noche dudo que vaya a llamarlos. Junte todas mis cosas para irme, mi mochila fiel solo cargaría con las cosas esenciales, como ropa limpia y algo de comida, me las arreglaría de destino en destino. Compraría lo que me hiciera falta.

—Eso sonó bien. – apreté los puños en el manubrio de la motocicleta que "tome prestada", Sebastian no la extrañara. – No sabía que cantaras.

—Yo no sabía que la hipocresía va contigo. – me gire un momento para encontrar cuatro pares de ojos observándome como si fuera una muestra científica.

Los ojos dorados de Jacetenía esa pizca de remordimiento y culpabilidad, obviamente todavía se veían llenos de ira. Emociones distintas conviviendo entre sí, que curioso.

—Si me disculpan, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. –encendí el motor de la motocicleta, vibro estruendosamente debajo de mí, sonreí. Me encanta ese sonido.

—¿Esto es tuyo? – la castaña de ojos grises me tendió un libro. Recordé cuando hice el cambio, debió ser épico.

—Quédatelo. Ya no es mío. – le respondí. – Mi pequeño infinito se acaba de terminar.

— ¿A dónde vas? – la pregunta de Jace termino por sacarme de mis casillas.

Apague la moto y lo encare. En estos momentos deteste mi estatura promedio.

—No te importa, Jonathan. – pronuncie lentamente cada palabra. – a ninguno de ustedes les importa. – mire al resto. – eso quedo más que decidido cuando votaron por exiliarme a la mitad de la nada. Excepto tú, no tengo nada en contra tuyo. – mire a la pareja de la morena, Jem creo que se llama. – Me humillaron, tengo una memoria casi fotográfica y un IQ de ciento ochenta, me considero lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo me apuñalan por la espalda. – ninguno dijo nada, parecían avergonzados. Bien. – Me largo de aquí, voy a cumplir mi promesa, porque a diferencia de ustedes no prometo nada que no pueda cumplir. - _aunque no siempre es así._ – Muchas felicidades, desapareceré de sus preciosas vidas, a cambio de destrozar la mía. No voy a poder ver a mi hermano, gracias otra vez. Tanto luchar… - me mordí el labio para retener las lágrimas. – Incluso Sebastiansupo cumplir su maldita promesa, por lo menos él no me oculto sus intenciones ni trato de disfrazarlas. Se creen mejor que el… pero no lo son. Me hicieron darme cuenta que nunca encajare, me miraron por encima de ustedes en cuanto cogí a Mallertach.

—Nina…

—Ya no tiene caso que digan nada, guárdense las palabras para alguien que realmente desee oírlas. – volví a montar la moto. – Espero jamás tener que volver a verlos. Voy a iniciar mi vida con lo poco que me queda; hasta nunca.

Encendí el motor y arranco. La motocicleta de Jonathan – que nunca me dejo conducir – rugía con cada kilómetro recorrido. La sensación de ser libre era indescriptible. Era como ser nada y todo al mismo tiempo, solo desearía que cierto Cazador estuviera en este paseo conmigo. Sonreí con nostalgia sin dejar de conducir, la motocicleta es el recordatorio de que fue real.

Con ese último pensamiento seguí conduciendo, saboreando ese pequeño trozo de felicidad.

**FIN **


End file.
